Ranma, Master of the Cards
by Hung Nguyen
Summary: -Ranma1/2!Yugioh!Slayers crossover- During a trip to the local town bazaar with Akane, lands Ranma with the Millenium Puzzle. What kinds of new adventures await?
1. Prologue: A Puzzling Opportunity

**Ranma, Master of the Cards**

Disclaimer: Ranma, Yugi-oh and Slayers are figments of some other peoples' imaginations and one should not blame the writer of this fic. 

: Thoughts 

Ranma-chan: Ranma as a girl, also called Ranko 

**Prologue **

A Puzzling Opportunity 

In the district of Nerima, a teenage martial artist of exceptional talent wandered about the neighborhood bazaar as he waited for the arrival of his short-tempered fiancée. During this time, Ranma Saotome had decided to check out some of the stands and the second-hand merchandise that was being offered for sale. Since he didn't have much money with him, especially after Nabiki had taken her weekly extortion payoff, he wasn't thinking of buying anything. In any case, he thought that most of the junk there was overpriced and not worth spending what few yen coins he had left. 

Just as Ranma passed another stand, a flash of gold caught his eye. He turned around and saw a small box that had several odd-shaped pieces of gold-colored metal in it. The box was surrounded by various pieces of jewelry and whatnot on the counter. He approached the stand which had an old man manning it. 

"Good day to you sir. Can I interest you in anything?" 

Ranma shrugged as he replied. "I'm... just browsing." As he looked over the various pieces of merchandise, his gaze kept on returning to that strange box with the metal pieces in it. He could tell by their tarnished surfaces that whatever that thing had been was old. However, it was clearly broken and the old man was probably just trying to get rid of it. 

"What is that?" He pointed to the box. 

"Ah, you have a good eye." The old man smiled as a glint appeared in his eye. "This particular item is an antique, coming all the way from ancient Egypt." 

_Yeah, right._ Ranma thought sarcastically. _Some people will say anything to sell off their old, broken junk!_

"No, it is not junk, nor is it broken." The vender said with a grin. 

"Huh?" The son of Genma was about to ask how the old man knew what he was thinking, then shrugged. _Probably a lucky guess._ "Okay, if it's not junk, then what is it?" Ranma asked, deciding to humor the old man. 

"This... is a puzzle." 

"A puzzle?" 

"Yes. It is a very special puzzle." 

"It looks like a box of broken metal to me." Ranma snorted. 

"To the untrained eye." The old man agreed. "Nonetheless, it is a puzzle and a very complex one at that. As far back as I can remember, no one has _EVER_ solved it." 

"Yeah?" Ranma was already becoming bored. "So what's so special about this puzzle?" 

"It is said that whoever solves this puzzle will have the key to attaining his greatest desire." 

This had caught the pigtailed martial artist's attention, but he was very suspicious. His greatest desire was of course finding a cure for his Jusenkyo curse, but after all the failed attempts and false promises to achieve that goal, Ranma was more wary of getting his hopes up. 

"I see that you do not believe me." The vendor said quietly. "Well then, how about this? Why don't you try to solve it? Then you will find out just how special this puzzle really is." 

"Me? I ain't interested in puzzles and stuff like that. Besides, I ain't got much money." 

"Ten yen." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I'll give you the whole puzzle and the box for ten yen." 

"You're offering all this for ten yen?" 

"Yes." 

"Nothing's _THAT_ cheap. What's the catch?" 

"No catch. Ten yen." 

---------- 

"Ranma, where have you been? I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes!" Akane fumed at her fiancé as he came walking toward her with a small box in his hands. 

"Uh, I was just looking around and I guess I lost track of time." 

"What's that?" Akane pointed at the box. 

"This? Oh, it's... just something that I bought. The vendor said that it was some kind of puzzle." 

At first, Akane became excited as she believed that Ranma had bought her a gift. However, as soon as she looked inside of the box, she frowned. 

"That's not a puzzle! It's just a box of worthless junk!" 

"Well... I haven't put it together yet. It only cost me ten yen and..." 

"Hmpf! You wasted your money, and I wasted my time waiting for you!" Without another word, the angry girl turned and left him in a huff. 

---------- 

Later that night, the Tendo home after dinner... 

"_Just what was I thinking?_ Ranma stared at the pieces of the puzzle as he sat at the dining table. _Maybe Akane was right. This isn't a puzzle, it's just some worthless hunks of metal and I got suckered out of ten yen! I just can't believe that I fell for that line that this thing could fulfill my greatest desire._

Ranma began absently fingering two of the pieces in his hands and rubbed the sides together. He rotated and slid the parts about, not caring about anything in particular. It was then that he began feeling strange. His hands began moving as if they were being guided. He started hearing a very powerful, ancient voice in his head. When the two pieces became aligned in a certain position, they instantly came together like two magnets and fused into a larger piece. 

Ranma stared at the object in confusion, then looked down at the remaining pieces of the puzzle. Slowly, he reached for another piece. He held it up and tried to fit its edges along the ones on the larger piece. The new piece locked into place with the first two. 

Slowly, but surely, the teenager began fitting the puzzle pieces together. He thought that it was strange that he was assembling something without knowing what the finished product would look like. As he worked the puzzle, he kept hearing that odd voice in his head, urging and guiding him on how the pieces fit with each other. The puzzle began taking shape and formed a small pyramid with a metal hoop at the bottom. At last, he reached for the final piece, which resembled an eye and snapped it into place, completing the puzzle. It was then that the thing gave off a brief, but mysterious light which almost made Ranma drop it in surprise. It felt as if it were alive, and that was when he knew that he was on to something. After dealing with various kinds of magic, (Jusenkyo, magic mushrooms, the Wishbringer Sword, the Dragon's Whisker, the Mark of a God, etc), Ranma knew that he was in possession of some kind of mystical item. The problem was that he didn't know how this could help him become free of his curse. He knew that somehow, it could. He just had to find out what. Until then, he would have to hold on to it. 

Ranma stood up and went up to the guest room. Currently, both his father and Soun Tendo were out drinking, Happosai was out on his nightly panty raid, Nabiki was separating another fool from his money, Kasumi had gone shopping and Akane was out with some friends. Entering the room that he shared with his father, he went to the closet and took out his backpack. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a length of string and threaded it through the loop of the puzzle, forming a kind of necklace. Tying the ends of the string together, he then hung it around his neck. 

_That should do for now._ He looked into a nearby mirror and shrugged as the puzzle glittered. _Not a bad deal for ten yen._

---------- 

The next day... 

"Oh how pretty!" Kasumi said as she held the puzzle in her hands. "What is it?" 

"It's a puzzle that I bought at the bazaar for ten yen." Ranma shrugged. "I put it together last night." 

Akane snorted as she glanced at it while heading out the door. "It's just a tacky piece of jewelry, that's all." She was still feeling insulted that Ranma had not bought it for her. 

Nearby, Genma and Soun were engaged in another round of Shogi. The father to the heir of the Anything Goes frowned as he looked at the trinket that hung around Ranma's neck. When he had first laid eyes on it, he had thought about selling it for some fast cash. However, after hearing how little his son had paid for it, and that it wasn't real gold, he had later labeled it as worthless junk. 

Little did Ranma know that he was in possession of one of the legendary Millennium Items, and that he was one step closer to realizing his dream to be free of the Jusenkyo curse. The item only _LOOKED_ like a simple piece of jewelry and was actually worth far more than mere gold. The magic within it would reveal itself when the time came. Until then, the spell that made it appear worthless, kept on making others believe that it was nothing more than a trinket. 

---------- 

Noon at Furinken High... 

"What's going on?" Ranma asked a student as he saw a large group of people crowded around one of the picnic tables near the gymnasium. 

"Daisuke and Obari are having a duel!" The teen replied as he went over toward the crowd. 

_A duel? Daisuke's not a martial artist. _ Ranma followed the boy and managed to get near the table where the two teens were 'duking it out.' 

"Huh? I thought they were having a duel." The only thing that Ranma could see was two students vigorously slapping down cards with pictures of monsters and warriors on them. 

"They are!" A nearby student replied excitedly. "And it looks like Daisuke has Obari cornered!" 

"But... they're not throwing any punches or anything." Ranma was confused, but deep within his Millennium Puzzle, an ancient presence began to react to the game. 

"It's not that kind of duel. They're playing Duel Monsters! It's the hottest game in world! Everybody's playing it! Don't you know about it?" 

Ranma could only shake his head. After all, if it didn't have martial arts in it, he tended to ignore such things. Furthermore, this game dealt with cards, and he knew that he sucked at cards. However, the magic within his Millennium Puzzle began stirring in response to the game. 

The pigtailed martial artist shrugged as he turned to walk away. This didn't concern him. As he began moving away from the crowd, he heard Daisuke's voice as he cried out in disbelief. 

"Oh no! It's a trap card!" 

Obari smirked as he triumphantly slapped down his final card. "My Vortex freezes your Rock Ogre and cuts your attack points in half! Now my Cyber-Triceratops destroys your monster! Your Life Points are gone! I win! Hand over your lunch money!" 

"No fair! C'mon, give me another chance!" 

"Tough luck! Hand it over!" 

Daisuke grumbled as he reached into his pocket and gave his opponent all of his money. "That wasn't fair." 

"It's not my fault that you stink!" Obari said with a sneer. 

"But it's all the money that I have! I won't be able to buy lunch for a week!" 

"Then you shouldn't have bet it all on that pathetic deck of yours! Then again, you always were a loser!" 

---------- 

In the background, Ranma clenched a fist. He hated to see bullies picking on the weak. However, this wasn't like his other fights and Daisuke had made the mistake. He had wagered, and since it dealt with cards instead of fists, there was nothing Ranma could do about it. 

Or was there? 

The Millennium Puzzle then glowed with an eerie light as Ranma's desire to help his friend had activated the ancient magic within. The martial artist felt strange new energies flooding into his body. The light was so bright, that he had to shut his eyes. When it faded away, Ranma stood with more confidence than he had ever felt before. If he tried to fire off his confidence-fueled ki, it would have devastated the entire schoolyard. He had remained unchanged except for his hair, which was more unruly. With one quick turn, he headed back to where Daisuke and Obari were. 

---------- 

"Care to bet next week's allowance?" Obari chuckled. 

Daisuke was about to shake his head and leave when he felt a strong hand being placed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his fellow classmate smiling at him. 

"Ranma?" 

"Don't worry Daisuke. Everything will be all right." He addressed Obari with a much harder edge to his voice. "I hereby challenge you to a duel!" 

"You?" Like everyone else in school, Obari knew that Ranma was the top martial artist in Nerima. He beat up Kuno on a regular basis. He shivered as he knew that he would be no match against Ranma in fight. 

However, Ranma simply smiled as he said, "I don't mean _THAT_ kind of duel. I'm challenging you to a game of Duel Monsters!" 

Obari gave off a sigh of relief, then smiled. Thanks to a little tidbit that he had bought from Nabiki, he knew that Ranma was also the world's worst card player, which gave him a decided advantage. He could gain some notoriety, if he were to defeat Ranma. "Okay... sure, but what are the stakes?" 

Ranma gestured for Daisuke to stand up. when Ranma sat down, he asked Daisuke, "May I use your deck?" 

Daisuke looked down at the cards in his hand, then shrugged while handing it to him. 

Ranma took the deck and used his Chestnut technique to flash through them. After scanning its contents, he nodded as he addressed Obari once more. "I can't see how Daisuke could have lost to you, especially since his deck has some very strong cards. Therefore, I will use his deck and when I defeat you, you'll give back Daisuke's lunch money." 

"You think you can beat me using his wimpy cards?" Obari snorted. "You don't even know how to play this game!" 

"If you're not afraid, then you'll have nothing to lose." Ranma said simply as he shuffled the deck in his hands. 

Obari snorted again. "Fine, but if I win, then you'll give me your whole month's allowance! Deal?" 

"Agreed." The martial artist replied as he laid down the deck and drew five cards. "_IT'S TIME TO DUEL!_" 

At this point, the crowds got bigger as more people became interested. 

---------- 

A little later... 

"That jerk! Where is he?" Akane grumbled as she looked about for Ranma. She frowned as she saw Ukyo approaching with a takeout box in her hands; obviously for Ranma, of course. 

"Hey Akane. Have you seen Ranma? I made this special seafood okonomiyaki for him." 

"No." Akane gritted as she looked down at Ukyo's food. It smelled wonderful and there was no doubt in her mind that Ranma would gulp it down without hesitation. _That baka! He'll eat Ukyo or Shampoo's cooking, but not mine! Hmpf!_

"Hey, look at that crowd over there." Ukyo said as she pointed to where a large gathering of people were surrounding a picnic table. "I wonder what's going on?" 

Both girls decided to investigate and headed toward the mass of spectators. When they got to it, they were just barely able to see past the throngs of people. 

Ukyo tapped the shoulder of one of the observers. "Excuse me, but can you tell us what's going on?" 

"It's a really intense Dual Monsters game!" The student replied, while keeping his eyes focused on the match. 

"Dual Monsters?" Akane repeated. "Isn't Dual Monsters that really popular card game that everyone is playing now?" 

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah. It's caught on here in Furinken. I've even gotten hooked on it." She reached into the pocket of her male school uniform and pulled out a deck of cards. "It involves a _LOT_ of strategy." 

Akane smirked. "Well then, I'll bet that Ranma would be totally useless at this game." 

"No argument here, sugar." The okonomiyaki chef then asked the student. "So who's playing?" 

"Our school champion Obari and Saotome. Ranma's already beaten Obari four games in a row!" The student replied. 

"_WHAT?!_" Both girls cried out. 

"That's impossible! Ranma's the world's _WORST_ card player!" Akane exclaimed as she began pushing her way toward the table. Ukyo followed and both were in a state of shock as they saw Ranma about to trounce his opponent. 

---------- 

"Draw your last card, Obari." 

The current Duel Monters champion of Furinken growled as he slapped a card onto the table. "I've got you this time! Let's see if you can stand up to my Ice Giant and his Blizzard Beam Attack!" 

Ranma however, was unconcerned as he simply flipped over a card that he had laid out previously. "I counter with this trap card, Mirror Force!" 

"_WHAT?!_" 

"The Mirror Force reflects any attack right back at you. Your Ice Giant is destroyed and you have no more Life Points. I win." 

Obari could do nothing but stare with his mouth agape. The cards in his hands fell though his fingers as Ranma got up. 

"Wait! Just one more game!" 

"There would be little point. You're clearly no match for me. Now, you will give back Daisuke his lunch money, or do you want to lose more than just a few games?" Ranma's underlying threat was emphasized as he held up a fist and clenched it even tighter, cracking his knuckles. 

The former Duelist Champion of Furinken gritted his teeth, but gave in as he reached into his pocket, and returned the money to Daisuke before skulking off. The rest of the crowds cheered on Ranma's victories as he held out the deck to his friend. 

"Here's your deck back." 

Daisuke smiled as he shook his head. "Nah. You keep it, Ranma. Think of it as my way of thanking you for getting my money back. I'll build a new deck." 

On the sidelines, Akane and Ukyo were still in a state of shock. Ranma had actually won at something besides martial arts? 

--------- 

At the Tendo Home... 

"Well Ranma, I hear that you've become a Duel Monsters sensation in just one day." Nabiki commented as she confronted him while he was practicing some katas in the dojo. "So when did you become so good at card games?" 

"None of your business." Ranma said as he continued to put his body through its paces. 

"Oh don't give me that, Ranma. Until today, you couldn't win a card game to save your life without cheating." Nabiki remembered how Ranma had beaten the Gambling King. "Now all of a sudden, you beat the school's best player at a very complicated game; not once but _FIVE_ times in a row!" 

"I guess I got lucky." 

"No way! The odds are too stacked against you, to chalk up those wins to luck! You didn't even know how the game was played until today. Out with it, Ranma!" 

"Leave me alone, Nabiki." He growled as he finished with his katas and headed toward the furo to take a short bath before dinner. 

Nabiki frowned. This was the first time that Ranma rebelled against her without even thinking about the consequences. That would not do. She had to know just how Ranma had done it and whether or not she could turn this new talent into a money maker. Nabiki decided that it was time to remind him of his place. 

"Hold it, Ranma. You can't just walk away." 

"Hmmm?" Ranma stopped and glanced over his shoulder. 

"Why don't we play a little game?" The middle Tendo daughter held up a deck of playing cards. "Instead of Dual Monsters, we'll play a few hands of poker. If I win three hands, then you'll tell me everything that I want to know, _PLUS_ pose for a few dozen snapshots. Kuno's getting hungry for photos of his pigtailed goddess again." 

"And when I win three hands?" Ranma asked, not turning around to face her. 

Nabiki's eyebrows narrowed. Ranma had said 'when,' not if. "If by some miracle that you win three hands... I'll cancel out half of the amounts that you owe me." 

"All of it." 

"What?" 

"This will be an all or nothing deal. My secrets and the snapshots versus the all the debts that I owe you. After all, I'll be sacrificing my pride and my cursed body to your camera. Unless, you're afraid?" 

Nabiki considered him for a very long time, before finally nodding. "Agreed." _Ranma's not **THAT** smart and he's no match against me when it comes to gambling._

Ranma's Millennium Puzzle glowed with a soft light as Ranma became something more. Since his back was turned to Nabiki, she did not catch the subtle transformation. When he turned around, his expression was more smug as he said, "It's time to duel." 

---------- 

Three hands later... 

Nabiki was in state of total disbelief as Ranma got up from the floor after beating her Full House with a Royal Straight Flush. 

"And that's win number three. Nice doing business with you, Nabiki. I don't owe you anything. We're quits!" 

As Ranma left the dojo, Akane's sister remained as still as a statue. 

_How did he **DO** that?!_

Then she winced as she realized that Ranma's debts were now null and void. 

---------- 

Later that night... 

_How did I do that?_ Ranma thought as he lay on his futon. _I've never played Dual Monsters in my life, but as soon as I had those cards in my hands, I knew all the rules and the best ways to play! And I **BEAT** Nabiki at her own game!_ He continued to ponder as he absently fingered his Millennium Puzzle. He held up the charm in front of him and considered. _Could... it have something to do with this? My greatest desire is to be cured of my curse, but getting Nabiki to cancel out what I owed to her, comes in as a close second._

The martial artist eventually decided to figure it out in the morning and soon went to sleep. A few minutes later, the Millennium Puzzle glowed again as Ranma's consciousness slipped from the mortal plane and entered another side of existence known as the Shadow Realm. It was there that Ranma awoke to find himself facing... himself. 

"W-Where am I? How did I get here? And... who are you?" 

The mirror image of himself, (except for the more wilder hairstyle), nodded as he replied. "In order, you are in the Shadow Realm. You were brought here by the Millennium Puzzle. And as for who I am... simply put, I'm you. However, you may call me Yami." 

End of Prologue... 

Author's Notes 

Whether or not I will continue this is up in the air, but I just had to write this much down after seeing Yugi-oh. We all know that Ranma is the worst card player, so I thought this might put a new spin on things. Eventually, I was going to add the Slayers Cast when Ranma goes to search for the other Millennium Items in Lina Inverse's world and so on. Ah, too many ideas and too much caffeine does this to me every time. 


	2. Chapter 1: Opening Moves

**Ranma, Master of the Cards**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Yugi-oh and the Slayers belong to their respective creators but I'm using them anyway, so there! 

: Thoughts 

Ranma-chan: Ranma as a girl (Ranko) 

Ranma-Yami: Ranma when he is merged with Yami 

**Chapter One **

Opening Moves 

"Hey! Give that back!" 

"No way! You ate the last three!" 

"So? A girl needs her nourishment!" 

"Well so does a mercenary swordsman!" 

Zelgadis and Amelia had large sweatdrops on the backs of their heads as they watched Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev engage in yet another battle for the last leg of beef. After that business with the monster Darkstar, the adventurers had gone their separate ways for a time and had recently crossed paths again. Amelia was currently on a mission to have a treaty signed between Sailoon and a neighboring kingdom, and Zelgadis was still looking for a way to return to his human form. As for Lina and Gourry, they had been roaming about the countryside, doing what they did best; eat, steal from bandits to buy food to eat, take any odd job to eat, look for a new sword for Gourry so he could make money to eat, look for new magic while looking for something to eat, eat, eat and... eat. 

Currently, Gourry had been using a regular sword, but he was still searching for something to replace the Sword Of Light, his family's treasured heirloom. 

As the red-haired sorceress and the blonde swordsman continued to battle it out for the last morsel of their dinner, a new face was seen entering the inn. He was about average height and had black hair with a small pigtail. He was dressed simply in a red, short-sleeved, silk shirt, black pants and shoes. Slung over one shoulder was a heavy backpack. Hanging from a string on his neck was a strange-looking, upside-down pyramid that had an eye engraved into it. He also had a belt that had a odd-looking leather case attached to one side. He appeared to be a simple traveler, but something about him made him stand out in the crowds of people. Perhaps it was his eyes, which were a striking gray-blue, or it could be because he was easily carrying a pack that looked like it weighed more than two hundred pounds. 

"Who's that?" Amelia asked as she and Zelgadis watched the stranger walk toward an empty table near the back. 

"Looks like a ordinary traveler to me." The Chimera man replied, as he became interested in the object which hung from the stranger's neck. He had never seen such a pendant before. He could sense the ancient and very potent magic within it, despite the spell that was making it seem worthless to those not trained in the mystic arts. 

---------- 

Ranma set his pack down and sat in the chair. He then gestured to a waiter while picking up a menu. When the waiter came to his table, he indicated with his index finger at his order. 

"I'll have one of everything." 

The waiter's eyes widened at the order. That was enough food to feed thirty people! 

"Uh, sir?" 

"Don't worry." Ranma said with an off-handed wave. "I can pay." He reached into his pack and brought out some gold coins. "There's going to be a big tip if I get good food and service." 

That was all the incentive the server needed, as he nodded while taking the menu and rushed off to fill out Ranma's order. 

---------- 

"Whoa! Look at him go!" Amelia remarked as she and her companions watched the newcomer chow down. The amount of food he was devouring made Lina and Gourry's previous meal look like a light snack. 

"He eats more than Lina and Gourry combined." Zelgadis said. 

Even though they were full, watching Ranma eat was making Lina and Gourry feel hungry again. 

---------- 

Ranma stifled a belch after polishing off his last plate. He watched as the inn's servers take away the empty dishes. The head waiter then presented him with the bill. 

"That will be one hundred silver coins, please." 

"How much is that in gold?" Ranma asked. 

"About fifty coins." 

"How much for a room for the night?" 

"Uh, five gold coins sir." 

"No problem." Ranma shrugged as he took out a small pouch from his pack and handed it to him. "That should be more than enough to cover the meal and a room for the night. You can divvy out the rest between the waiters for their tips." 

The head waiter looked into the leather pouch and his eyes widened at the sight of so many gold coins. He gave his customer a polite bow and said, "Your room shall be made ready for you sir." He then left with a bit of glee in his step. 

---------- 

"Wow. He's loaded!" Lina remarked. She had caught sight of the amount of money Ranma had given to the waiter. 

"Indeed." Zelgadis agreed. "But I have a feeling that this person isn't interested in money that much." 

"What do you mean, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked. 

"Didn't you notice how easily he gave all that gold away? Half the amount in that bag would have been more than enough to cover what he ate and the room. No, I'd say that he might be after something more important than gold. Oh well. It's not really any of our business." 

---------- 

Later that night... 

Ranma lay on his bed while deep in thought. The full moon sent a shaft of light through his room's window as he contemplated what he was going to do. 

_Wow. I can't believe that it's been four weeks since I came to this world of magic. I'll never forget that day after I got this Millennium Puzzle. My life sure changed after that..._

---------- 

Flashback... 

"Hold on a minute!" Ranma's dream self said as he conversed with a near-mirror image of himself. "What's going on here? What do you mean that you're me?" 

Yami nodded as he replied. "In a manner of speaking, I am the _OTHER_ you. I am your confidence, your drive to win and your determination. However, I am also the spirit of a pharaoh of Egypt long ago. My name back then was Yami." 

"Huh?" 

"I shall explain. Long ago, during the times of Ancient Egypt, the pharaohs played a game that was almost exactly like what people call Duel Monsters today. However, it was played with real monsters and powerful magic. The magic was so strong that it threatened to destroy the world. These games were played in the place that we are here now, the Shadow Realm. These were the Shadow Games. However, in order to protect the world and the rest of existence, a brave pharaoh sealed away the power of the Shadow Games in seven Millennium Items." 

Ranma looked down at the pendant he was wearing. "You mean...?" 

Yami nodded. "Yes Ranma, your Millennium Puzzle is one of them. After five thousand years, the Millennium Items became scattered across the Shadow Realm and eventually returned to the physical plane of existence. However, they did not all return to Earth. Six of those items became drawn to a world with even greater mystical energies than Earth, while the seventh landed back in Egypt." 

"So you're saying that my puzzle... was the item that landed in Egypt?" 

"Correct. The transition between the Shadow Realm and Earth caused it to be broken up into pieces. The magic within those pieces would have remained dormant for all time. However, the other Millennium Items had become active and must now be in the possession of those who wish to command their power. Now whoever has a Millennium Item will seek out the others. Should all seven Millennium Items be once again collected, then all of existence will be doomed as the Shadow Games will restart." 

"That's a really nice story, but what's all this got to do with me?" 

"It has everything to do with you." Yami said. "When that pharaoh sealed away the power of the Shadow Games, he had also cast a spell to lock his soul into the Millennium Puzzle after he died, to keep eternal vigilance and prevent the reemergence of the Shadow Games." 

"Wait a second! You're saying that his soul is within the puzzle? Then that would mean...?" 

"Yes, Ranma. I was that pharaoh, and I have chosen you to be my avatar." 

"Why me?" 

"You were the one who was able to solve the Millennium Puzzle. The magic within the puzzle was able to synchronize with you, allowing you to put it together and awaken my spirit. With my guidance, you were able to win against those other people. Duel Monsters was very similar to the Shadow Games, so I was able to inform you on the rules and the best strategies. Games and puzzles are my specialty and I had played many during my lifetime. That poker game was simply a variation on another game that I had played as well. My skills and your talents will be quite a formidable combination as we search for the other Millennium Items." 

"Hold on a minute! What makes you think that I would just go off on some harebrained quest?! Why would I even consider it? I've had enough trouble with magic as it is!" 

Yami nodded as he replied. "Ah yes. That Jusenkyo Curse can be very annoying. Well, perhaps you might be more eager if you knew what you could do when you retrieve all seven items?" 

"Like what?" 

"The power within the Millennium Items, once collected, can make virtually any desire come true... including the fact that they can neutralize the magic of Jusenkyo." 

"What?! Are you serious?!" Ranma became very interested at this point. 

"Yes. You will also gain a few other substantial talents as well. I promise that once all seven Millennium Items are collected, you will finally be free of the curse and gain skills unimagined. Then I shall seal away the power of the Shadow Games, forever. So, will you help me?" 

Yami then extended a hand and made a deck of cards appear. Ranma looked closer and saw that it was the same deck that Daisuke had given to him. The cards then glowed with an eerie light. When they stopped glowing, Yami placed the deck into Ranma's hands. 

Ranma looked through the deck and noticed that nearly all of their pictures had changed. 

"Huh? What's this?" 

"That is a new deck." Yami replied. "It possesses far more powerful monster and magic cards. It will come in handy." 

"I don't get it. How can a new deck of cards help?" 

"You will see." 

---------- 

End of flashback... 

It hadn't taken Ranma long to agree to help Yami. After retrieving his backpack, his physical body, as well as his consciousness were instantly transported through the Shadow Realm to appear in Lina Inverse's world. Since then, he had been having many adventures as he began his search for the other Millennium Items. Yami had assured to him that he would be returned to Earth at the exact same moment he left, every time he found a Millennium Item, so that no one would notice his disappearances. 

Ranma shrugged as he decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another day as he was going to continue the search for the six remaining Millennium Items. As he closed his eyes and let himself into slumber, the Millennium Puzzle glowed. As he had done before, his consciousness traveled to the Shadow Realm. The transition was so subtle, that even the mystical senses of Zelgadis, Lina and Amelia missed it, despite the fact that their rooms were only a few dozen feet away from Ranma's. They continued to sleep. 

---------- 

The Shadow Realm... 

"It's been a month since we started looking for those Millennium Items, but we haven't found anything." Ranma commented. "Are you sure they're here?" 

"I am certain." Yami assured. "The items had ripped openings in the Shadow Realm leading to this world. I am certain that they are here. If we were to find the Millennium Ring, then that will lead us to the others. In any case, I thought you were enjoying the trip? After all, in this world, you don't have all the problems of your life on Earth." 

Ranma gave his doppelganger a lopsided smile. "You got me there. I don't have Ryoga, Mousse or Kuno attacking me for some stupid reason, Shampoo and that old Ghoul aren't trying to trick me, Kodachi isn't trying to drug or poison me, and I don't have Akane with her temper, mallet or God-awful cooking. This place is great for martial arts training and learning how to do magic has been interesting." Ranma held up a hand with the palm facing up. A small dot of light appeared above it, which slowly expanded into a basketball-size sphere of flames. He had recently mastered a few offensive and defensive spells after meeting a few mages on his travels. Then there were some 'other' skills that Yami had granted to his avatar, including that 'special' deck he had given to him. 

"Well, we'll keep searching. I have a feeling that we will find a Millennium Item soon." 

"And you will return me back to Earth at the same time I left it?" 

"Yes. Each time that we find an item, I will place it in the Shadow Realm for safekeeping, while sending you back to Earth to rest and live your normal life. We should only need six trips to retrieve the Millennium Items." 

"Why can't we just make one trip, and collect all the items?" 

"That won't do. If a Millennium Item is in your possession for a long period of time, then you will become tempted by the dark energies within it. Only the Millennium Puzzle will not corrupt you because of its link to my soul. That is why they must be placed back in the Shadow Realm for safekeeping until I am able to permanently seal them away. I can only do so when all the Millennium Items are in the Shadow Realm. Furthermore, once you physically reenter the Shadow Realm, then you will not be able to return to that magical realm until it comes into alignment with the Shadow Realm and Earth, which occurs every thirty days or so. With the Shadow Realm, the past, present and future are relatively all the same, so it is no problem for me to send you down the time stream and synchronize with Earth or that magical world. I can place you at any given point in their time streams, up to a maximum of one thousand years." 

"Cool!" 

"Yes... cool. For now, it is time for you to rest." 

Ranma nodded as his astral form disappeared and returned to his physical body. 

---------- 

The next day... 

Lina and her group were on their way out of the town when Amelia spotted Ranma doing the same. As he approached the edge of the urban area, his path was blocked by a band of ruffians who had taken a fancy to his pack and the pendant on his neck. 

---------- 

"Well now, what do we have here?" One of the thugs sneered as he and his cohorts blocked. 

Ranma simply assessed the situation and shrugged. _Hmmm... seven guys... three with clubs... two with knives... two with swords. No martial arts skills. They probably rely on brute force, intimidation and strength of numbers. Not even a decent warm-up!_

---------- 

"Let me go, Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia cried out. "It is the duty of a champion of justice to aid the weak and helpless, and see evil being punished!" 

The stone-faced swordsman and sorcerer shook his head while holding back his impetuous friend. "I don't think he needs our help. I have a feeling that those bandits are in for a surprise." He had noted that Ranma showed no fear at all, despite the odds that were against him. This could prove interesting. 

---------- 

Ranma casually unslung his heavy pack off his shoulder, appearing to his would-be robbers that he was yielding to their demands. 

The lead bandit smiled. "Heh. Good choice pal. Now hand over... ooooff!" 

Moving faster than what was considered humanly possible by the standards of this world, Ranma tossed his pack high into the air and thrust out with his right leg, catching the leader hard in the gut, making him double over. A karate chop to the back of the neck laid him low. 

In a heartbeat, Ranma then charged and leapt into a double-reverse spin kick, knocking out two more of his assailants. The remaining four began running up to him with weapons raised high, but the pigtailed martial artist dodged their wild swings and stabs, then countered with several hard hits to their faces. Two more bandits were rendered unconscious. Ducking under a vicious slash of a sword, Ranma countered with a strike to the chin, using the heel of his right hand. This caused the second-last robber to stumble backward into his companion. They both went sprawling to the ground and that was when Ranma simply took a few steps back and stood in a neutral stance with his arms crossed over his chest. 

The two men angrily got back to their feet and were about to attack, when Ranma simply raised a hand and pointed up with the index finger. They looked up and... 

**_WHOMP!_**

Ranma's pack came crashing down on their heads and sent them into dreamland. 

"Pathetic." Ranma commented as he picked up his belongings and continued on his way. 

---------- 

"See? I told you." Zelgadis said as the rest of his companions gazed in awe at the stranger. 

"Wow. That was... cool!" Amelia breathed out. 

"Not bad." Lina remarked. 

"Not bad?" Gourry exclaimed. "He took out seven armed men with no weapons! Well, if you count that pack as a weapon, then I guess..." 

"C'mon!" Lina said as she began going after Ranma. She could tell that this person may hold some very interesting secrets and was worth looking into more. After all, a guy with so much gold on had to be someone special, right? 

"Wait up, Lina!" Gourry said as he and the others began following after her. 

---------- 

As Ranma neared the edge of the town, he suddenly heard a loud commotion as mobs of people began running in terror in his direction. Then a huge roar was heard, causing him to look up. A large, dark shadow darkened the sky above and something huge came down. 

As the people screamed and ran for their lives, Ranma rushed over to hide behind a building. While peering around a corner, his eyes widened as he saw a gigantic back dragon with leathery wings land in the center of the town. 

Riding on its back was some middle-aged man with a white beard, wearing outlandish robes and holding an ornate staff capped with a large red crystal. However, what he had wearing around his neck was what caught Ranma's attention the most. It appeared to be a large ring with a metal triangle inside. It had a large eye engraved in its center and several metal points hanging on the circle's outer rim. Seeing that it looked very similar to the images that Yami had shown him in the Shadow Realm, Ranma could come to only one conclusion. 

_It's the Millennium Ring!_

Just as he was about to rush out to try and claim it, a shout was heard. 

---------- 

"FIREBALL!" 

A large globe of energy shot out from one side and impacted heavily against the right side of the dragon's head. However, the beast casually shrugged off the blast and was about to retaliate with a searing blast from its mouth when its master motioned for it to stand down. 

The wizard looked over in the direction of where the attack had come from and saw a group of strangers poised to attack. Apparently, three of them were magic users and one was a swordsman. However, it was the red-haired girl out front that held his interest. 

"Who dares to attack the great wizard Remele?" 

"I dare!" Lina replied. "The name's Lina Inverse, sorceress extraordinaire! I'm certain that you've heard of me." 

The wizard cocked his head in thought, then nodded. "Ah yes, the infamous Bandit Killer and Dragon Spooker." 

Lina winced. She really hated that label. However, she quickly recovered and said, "Why are you attacking these people?" 

Remele replied with scorn. "These people are mine to do with as I please. They had failed to bring me this month's tribute, and therefore, they will have to be punished." 

A person came out from the cowering crowds, apparently he was the mayor. "Please, oh great wizard! Our crops were poor this season and we have been having some trouble raising your tribute. If you could just give us some more time..." 

"Silence! You shall be made an example to this town!" Remele made a gesture with his free hand and the Millennium Ring glowed with an unnerving light. 

---------- 

"What is that thing, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked. 

"I... don't know. I've never seen a magical artifact like that before." Lina then addressed to her Chimera friend. "How about you, Zel?" 

Zelgadis shook his head. "I've never seen it before either." 

At that moment, a scream was heard as the mayor suddenly stiffened, then fell to the ground. 

Amelia rushed over to where he lay and placed a hand over his chest. She then began invoking a white magic spell. 

"Recovery!" 

"Don't bother." Remele said as he held up a small white sphere of light. "Your healing spell will not work on a body with no soul." 

"What?" Amelia gasped. 

Remele held up the sphere, which hovered above his palm. "The power of my mystic ring has taken his soul from his body. All I have to do is crush it, and he will be lost forever." 

"How dare you! I, Amelia of Sailoon, the Champion of Justice shall defeat you!" 

"Amelia of Sailoon eh? Well, I would say that Sailoon's ruler will pay handsomely to get his daughter's soul back." Remele's Millennium Ring glowed again as Amelia prepared to launch an attack. 

"Amelia! Watch out!" Lina cried out. 

Too late. Before she could launch a spell, the Millennium Ring took a hold of her essence and violently yanked it from her mortal shell. Like the town mayor, her body stiffened before collapsing. 

"Amelia!" Zelgadis cried out as he felt his anger building up within him. However, as he and the others stepped forward to attack, they stopped cold as they saw a second white globe appear beside the first in Remele's hand. 

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you." The wizard taunted. "If you value your friend and the mayor's souls, then you will stand down." 

---------- 

Ranma had seen enough, and so had Yami. Setting his pack off to one side, he placed a hand on the carrying case that was strapped to his belt and gave it a squeeze before crying out. 

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" 

The Millennium Puzzle became alive with light as Yami's essence was called forth and merged with Ranma's. His hair became more unruly as his eyes took on a new confidence. 

At that moment, the Millennium Ring also began glowing as one of its points began moving and directed its end toward where Ranma was. 

"What's this?" Remele asked. After finding the Millennium Ring months ago, the wizard had been feeling a kind of pull from it, as if it was leading him to more power. He then looked in the direction that it was indicating and saw a person step out from behind a building. On his neck was an artifact with the same eye symbol on it. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami glared at the wizard who held two innocent souls in his hand. If there was one thing that Yami and Ranma agreed upon, it was that they hated when the weak are threatened by the mighty. With sure steps, he walked toward his adversary with no fear. Then the Millennium Puzzle glowed which caused a third eye to temporarily appear in the center of his forehead. He made a sweeping gesture with an arm, which caused the two globes to vanish from sight. 

"What?!" Remele gasped then looked down at the fallen bodies of Amelia and the mayor. They suddenly got up as both people found themselves once again in their own bodies. 

"H-How did you do that?! Who are you?!" Remele demanded. 

Ranma-Yami gave his opponent a glare as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The power of the Millennium Ring can pull souls out of people's bodies, but my Millennium Puzzle can easily put them back! I am... Ranma, the Game King." 

"Game King? I have never heard of you." The wizard then looked down at his own Millennium Item. "Millennium Ring, eh? I've always wondered what this was. It has a power that is unheard of in this world. So... there are more like it? Very well then, I shall take your artifact as well!" 

"You want my Millennium Puzzle?" The Game King reached to the case that was on his belt. He then held out his deck of cards. "Then you shall have to _DUEL_ me for it!" 

The wizard began laughing. "And you think you can defeat me with some simple card tricks?" 

"It's no trick, and it's not that simple. Let's duel!" 

With these words, a line of light appeared and began forming a huge circle around the two and the dragon. The crowds of people could only watch in fascination as the two prepared to do battle. 

"What is this?" Remele demanded. 

Ranma-Yami was casually shuffling his deck as he answered. "I have set up our playing field. Nothing can get in or out of the barrier, which will ensure that no one will be able to interfere with out duel. Now..." Ranma-Yami then finished shuffling. "It's your move." 

---------- 

"Amelia. Are you all right?" Zelgadis asked as he helped his companion to her feet. 

"I... think so. What happened?" The girl then saw the confrontation between Ranma-Yami and Remele. "What's going on, Miss Lina?" 

Lina could only shake her head, as she and everyone else were spellbound at the sight that was unfolding in front of them. 

---------- 

"Ha! Do you really think that deck of cards will be able to stand up to my dragon and my magic?" Remele sneered. 

"I shall let these cards speak for me." Ranma-Yami said as he tossed a pair of cards out in front of him. One card landed face down, while the other landed face up, showing a picture of some beast. 

"Then I shall let my dragon speak for me! _ATTACK!_" 

The black dragon opened its mouth and let loose with a gout of flames that would have reduced the Game King to a cinder. However, the card that was face down suddenly glowed, then shot straight up into the air. The flames were suddenly absorbed into the card, which then became a huge pane of glass. 

"What is this?!" 

Ranma-Yami smiled. "That was my Trap Card, the Mirror Force!" 

"Mirror Force? Trap Card? I have never heard of these spells!" 

---------- 

"I've never heard of those spells either!" Lina exclaimed. 

---------- 

"The Mirror Force reflects your dragon's attack right back at it!" The Game King proclaimed. 

The pane of glass shattered as the energy contained within it was redirected back at the dragon. The beast roared in agony as it was hit hard by its own attack, but it was able to survive. 

Ranma-Yami smiled as he gestured to his other card. "Your dragon is strong, but let us see if it can face up against my creature. TAKE FLIGHT, CURSE OF DRAGON!" 

The card that was face-up, suddenly came to life and let loose with a light that instantly formed into what appeared to be a bony skeleton of a flying lizard. 

The Game King then threw up another card. "And I shall combine it with this Magic Card! NOW ATTACK WITH BLAZING LAND MAGIC!" 

The Curse of Dragon let off a roar as it spouted out mystical flames that scorched the ground and caused even more damage to Remele's dragon. The wizard had to set up his own barrier to protect himself, but his pet was finished. The dragon let off a final roar before disappearing in a pile of ash. 

"This is impossible!" Remele's screamed as he dispelled the flames around him. "How are you doing this?!" 

Ranma-Yami shrugged as he said, "It's your move." He prepared another card. Hovering high above them, the Curse of Dragon was poised ready to attack. 

Remele thrust out his hand and let loose with a huge Fireball at his opponent's monster. However, that was when Ranma-Yami threw out another card, which landed face down. Just as the Fireball was about to hit, the card activated. The Curse Of Dragon screamed as the attack hit home, causing it to disintegrate. 

"Ha ha! So much for your monster!" Remele sneered. 

Ranma-Yami smirked. "Well, now you've done it." 

"Done what?" 

"Activated the new Trap Card that I put into play. Spell-Binding Circle!" 

At that moment, the card flipped up and formed a pentagram within a circle, at the wizard's feet. Remele screamed as he found himself being drained of his power. His body went into a series of seizures as he felt the magic being drawn out of him. 

"You may be a powerful wizard." Ranma-Yami admitted. "However, once drained of your power, you are no match for _MY_ sorcerer!" He drew out the final card. "COME FORTH, DARK MAGICIAN!" 

The card instantly summoned forth one of the strongest magic cards in Duel Monsters. The figure was seven feet in height, wore purple sorcerer robes, and carried a staff. Remele could do nothing but wait for defeat. 

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" 

The Dark Magician let loose with a ball of black energy from his staff which blasted hard into Remele. The sorcerer screamed as he felt more agony coursing through his body. Then the magic effects of the Spell-Binding Circle ended. The wizard slumped down, his body now charred and beaten. 

Ranma-Yami nodded as he tensed up. "I have won." 

"It's... not over!" Remele gasped as he struggled to his feet and tried to summon up the power to attack. However, it was useless with his body beaten and drained. 

"Oh, it _IS_ over, Remele." Ranma-Yami declared. "You have lost this duel. For all the crimes that you had committed against the people of this town, I hereby consign you to... _OBLIVION!_" 

With that he thrust out his right hand with palm facing out. His Millennium Puzzle glowed as the third eye once again appeared on his forehead. The effects were devastating as Remele's form suddenly turned gray before shattering into pieces like glass. His essence was then sent to the Shadow Realm for all eternity, leaving no traces of him. All that was left was the Millennium Ring, which lay on the ground. 

The circle which marked the playing field vanished as Ranma-Yami held out his deck of cards. The cards that he had used in the duel disappeared and reappeared in the deck, their task completed. As he walked over to the Millennium Ring and picked it up, his puzzle glowed again and Ranma-Yami became Ranma once more. 

"Hold it right there!" 

Ranma turned to see Lina and her friends rushing up to him. However, with the Millennium Ring in his hands, he saw no reason to stick around. He ran over to where he had left his pack, then bounded up thirty feet toward a nearby rooftop. However, in mid-leap, his form vanished without a trace. 

---------- 

"Where did he go?!" Lina exclaimed as she looked about for any trace of Ranma. 

"He just disappeared." Amelia said as she and the others continued to look for the savior of the town. 

Lina had that same look in her eyes as she did when she saw the Sword of Light. "I'VE GOT TO HAVE THOSE CARDS!" 

---------- 

Nearby, a certain monster was also interested at what had just transpired. 

As he stood on the branch of a tree, Xellos nodded. "Most interesting. It's been a long time since I saw a Shadow Game." 

---------- 

In the Shadow Realm... 

"Well here we are, Yami." Ranma said as he handed the Millennium Ring to his counterpart. 

"Yes." Yami nodded. "Five more to go." 

To be continued... 

Author's Notes 

Well, how do you like it? I figured that since the cards do work in the Shadow Realm, then using them in Lina Inverse's World would also work. Now, this was only to pass the time as I try to think of new ideas for my other stories, so don't expect any frequent updates. 


	3. Chapter 2: New Ranma, New Rules

**Ranma, Master of the Cards**

Disclaimer: Why are you asking me? 

Ranma-Yami: Ranma merged with Yami 

Ranma-chan: Ranma as a female (Ranko) 

: Thoughts 

**Chapter Two **

New Ranma, New Rules 

Ranma awoke suddenly in the middle of the night and looked about. He found himself in the guestroom of the Tendo home and nearby, his father was snoozing away like always. He then looked down at the puzzle which was hanging from his neck and wondered. Had that trip to a magical world, battling a wizard and defeating his dragon been all a dream? He looked at a nearby clock. The time showed that it was the same date and time that he remembered when he fell asleep. He quietly went to where his backpack was. 

Sure enough, it was still laying in the closet. However, when Ranma checked its contents, he nearly shouted out in surprise. Glittering in the moonlight were handfuls of gold coins! Ranma began remembering back to when he was in that Shadow Realm. Then he remembered Yami, who had given him the gold. The former pharaoh had told him that it had been part of the treasure that had been buried with him after he had died, and that his host was free to use it for traveling expenses. After all, Yami had no use for it. 

Ranma held up a palm and quietly began invoking a simple spell. A small dot of light appeared, which he quickly doused to keep Genma from awakening. There was no doubt now. That trip had been real and he had spent four weeks learning magic, honing his martial arts and battling sorcerers. Furthermore, he had been returned to the exact moment he had left this world. Now he remembered the rest while looking down at his Millennium Puzzle. It would be thirty days before he would return to that Shadow Realm. A mere thirty days to get even closer to becoming free of his curse. The pigtailed martial artist smiled as he began hiding the small fortune he had been given. It would not do for his greedy parent or Nabiki to find it. 

---------- 

Furinken High, the next day... 

Ranma was deep in thought as he sat at a picnic table that was under a tree. He held up his Millennium Puzzle and contemplated it as he recalled his adventures in that magical world. 

_Things sure has changed since I brought this._

"Hey Ranchan!" 

Ranma looked up and saw that his old friend Ukyo was standing with a takeout box in her hands. 

"Hey, Ukyo." 

The okonomiyaki chef smiled as she sat down beside him. "You didn't get to eat the special lunch I made for you yesterday, so I made a new one." 

_Was it really yesterday? I spent four weeks in that other world. I can hardly believe that Yami sent me back to the exact moment I left Earth._

"Ranchan? Don't you want it?" 

Ranma was snapped back to the present as he replied, "Oh, sure I do! I'm starving!" He then took the box and quickly began devouring the food within it. "This is great, Ucchan! You always did make the best okonomiyaki around!" 

"Thanks, sugar. By the way..." 

"Huh?" 

"When did you learn how to play Duel Monsters? I thought that you couldn't play any card games that well." She recalled how difficult it was for him to beat the Gambling King, which involved cheating. 

Ranma shrugged. "I guess I got lucky yesterday." 

"That was some lucky streak, beating Obari five games in a row." 

"Yeah, well... as soon as I thought of it like fighting and martial arts, I kind of got the hang of it." 

"What's this?" She pointed to Ranma's puzzle. 

"Oh, it's just a puzzle that I bought at the bazaar a couple of days ago." 

"Weird-looking puzzle." 

"Yeah, but it brought me luck yesterday." 

She smiled at Ranma's humor. "Oh it did? Well, let's see if it can bring you luck again. How about playing me a game?" Ukyo took out her own deck of cards. 

Ranma shrugged as he took out his deck. The okonomiyaki chef did not notice, as she began shuffling her cards, that the puzzle's eye glinted slightly. 

---------- 

"And that brings your Life Points to zero." Ranma said as he turned over a Trap Card. 

"Wow. You really do know how to play this game." Ukyo said as she began collecting her cards. She had lost three games straight against her fiancé. "What did you do, practice against real monsters?" Ukyo asked jokingly. 

"You could say that I've been... training." It was actually the truth. Yami had been teaching Ranma the rules and strategies of the game in the Shadow Realm. And real-life experience in the Slayers world also helped. 

"_RANMA!_" 

Ranma winced as he heard the familiar screech of his other fiancée. He turned his head and saw Akane steaming mad as she stomped toward him and Ukyo with a bento. He frowned as he could guess why she was so angry right now. She had probably made another one of her culinary disasters for his lunch and saw that empty takeout box. 

"I worked hard to make you this lunch!" Akane growled as she thrust the bento toward him. 

Ranma winced again as he could already smell the putrid odor coming from it. He tried to defuse the situation by saying in a polite manner, "Well that was nice of you, but I already ate and..." 

Ukyo's nose wrinkled as she caught a whiff of whatever was in that box. "Eeew! What's in that box?" 

"Shut up!" Akane snapped as focused her rage on Ranma. "Well? Aren't you going to eat it?" 

Ranma considered the offering in front of him. He truly did not want to eat it. However, should he refuse it, then Akane would get even angrier and pound him with that mallet of hers. And there was Ukyo to consider, who would most likely start a fight with Akane should she attack him. There seemed to be no way out of this predicament. 

Luckily for him, Yami had decided to give him a new option. The Millennium Puzzle glittered slightly as Ranma felt Yami's presence merge with his own spirit. 

"No." 

"What do you mean no?!" Akane became angrier by the second as Ranma-Yami showed no fear. 

"I said no. Have you tasted it?" 

"No, but..." 

If you're not willing to taste it yourself, then why expect me to eat it?" 

"Ranma..." Akane growled. "You'd better eat some now, before I get mad!" 

"Oh? So now we're resorting to threats? Tell you what. I'll make a little wager with you." Ranma-Yami produced a standard deck of cards and began shuffling. "We'll play one hand of poker. If you win, then I'll eat anything that you make without any complaints. However, when I win, then I won't ever have to eat your cooking, until you are able to eat it yourself! Deal?" 

Akane then took an a grin as she asked, "You mean, you'll eat anything I make? No complaints?" She knew Ranma's weakness with cards. 

"If you win." 

Ukyo became a bit alarmed at this. Sure Ranma was good with Duel Monsters, but poker was an entirely different game. "Ranchan, are you _SURE_ about this?" 

"It's a deal!" Akane said quickly as she knew that she would beat him easily. She wasn't the best card player, but she was certainly better than Ranma. 

---------- 

"_HAH!_ Full House!" Akane said triumphantly as she showed her hand. "I guess now you're going to eat my cooking!" 

"No. I've got two pairs." Ranma-Yami said quietly. 

"Two pairs doesn't beat a Full House!" 

"It does when it's two pairs of threes." He laid down his hand on the table. 

Akane's eyes widened as she saw Ranma's four of a kind. 

"Wow." Ukyo breathed out. "Well Ranchan, I guess that you don't have to worry about being poisoned anymore." 

"_RANMA NO BAKA!_" Akane went into a fit of outrage and produced her mallet. As she swung her instrument of pain toward Ranma-Yami's head, it was suddenly intercepted by Ukyo's Battle Spatula. 

**_CLANG!_**

"Hold it right there, Sugar." Ukyo said with a hard tone. "You agreed to the deal, and Ranchan won that game fair and square." 

"_HE CHEATED! I KNOW HE DID! THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD HAVE WON!_" Akane screeched. 

"Hmpf! It's just like you Akane, making excuses and blaming Ranma for every time things go wrong for you. As far as I can tell, he played that game fairly. So now you're going to keep your end of the deal! No forcing that stuff down Ranma's throat until you can eat it yourself!" 

"Fine! I'll show you that it's good!" Akane then unwrapped the bento she had brought and picked up a pair of chopsticks. The meal she had prepared looked like an unidentifiable mass of toxic sludge. She then picked up a piece and put it in her mouth. 

"See? It's good and... erk!" 

The insides of her mouth suddenly felt as if it were on fire as she pitched forward and passed out. 

Both Ukyo and Ranma-Yami sighed as they picked her up and began carrying her to the nurse's office. 

---------- 

The Tendo home... 

"_YOU WILL EAT AKANE'S COOKING!_" Soun's Deomon Head shouted, just as Ranma got home. Behind Soun, a certain Panda was waving about a sign. 

#Son, you will eat your fiancee's cooking and like it!# 

At that moment, Ranma's Millennium Puzzle glittered again and he became Ranma-Yami. The Game King stood with no fear while crossing his arms in front of him. 

"I see no reason for you two to be involved. The deal was between myself and Akane and she lost. I am holding her to our bargain. Until she's able to eat her own food, I will not eat it." 

Kasumi then came onto the scene with Akane. In the younger sister's hands was a tray filled some kind of gelatinous mass that wouldn't stop changing colors. Akane was feeling smug as she knew that with her father and sister's help, she'll get that baka to eat her cooking. 

"Please Ranma, won't you try it? Akane worked so hard on it." 

However, Ranma-Yami would not be swayed, not even by Kasumi's pleas or Soun's Demon Head. "I'm sorry Kasumi, but a deal is a deal. She keeps on saying that she's a _TRUE_ martial artist. Well then, a true martial artist should _ALWAYS_ keep her word. Isn't that right, Mr. Tendo?" He then gave the Demon Head a glare that made it melt back into Akane's father. 

"Well, uh... that is... er..." Soun was at a loss. Ranma had a point and the Tendo patriarch had always harped on him about honor and such. A martial artist should always hold one's honor. 

Nabiki, who was standing nearby, was impressed. She had not thought it was possible for Ranma to refuse Kasumi or actually get her father to back down. There was something about Ranma's new confidence... 

Genma however, was still as stubborn as ever. #Boy, you _WILL_ eat what your fiancee made for you!# 

"You can't make me." Ranma-Yami said simply. 

At this point, Genma growled and charged his son to force Akane's cooking down his throat. The Game King simply swerved and grabbed at the spoon that was on the tray Akane was carrying. with one deft movement, he scooped up a spoonful of her cuisine and shoved it down Genma's open maw. 

The panda swallowed by reflex, turned blue, then green, then purple, then plaid before letting off a gout of fire from his mouth. He then fainted dead away with a glazed look on his face. 

"Hmpf! As I thought." Ranma-Yami snorted as he glared at Akane. "You didn't even bother to taste it. Not a day has gone by and you've already gone back on your word. Some martial artist!" 

That was the final insult as Akane's temper skyrocketed. "_RANMA NO BAKA!_" 

Ranma-Yami dodged every one of Akane's attacks and then shoved another spoonful of her cooking into her mouth when he saw an opening. The youngest Tendo daughter was on her knees and retching. 

Soun was about to go into his Demon Head again, but Ranma-Yami's glare kept him cowed. 

"Do not bring more dishonor to your daughter's inability to keep her word. I repeat, I will _NEVER_ eat her cooking until she's able to eat it without getting sick! That was the bargain and I will hold her to it!" 

It was a fortunate thing for Akane that Ranma-Yami had decided not to punish her in the same way that all his opponents had received when they lose to him or go back on their word. 

---------- 

"Well, I am impressed." Nabiki said as she approached her best source of income. "So exactly when did you become so good at card games?" She had heard from Akane of how Ranma had beaten her, and was no longer obliged to eat her horrendous cooking. 

"None of your business." Ranma replied simply. When he saw that Nabiki was about to press for information, he added, "And don't think that you can threaten me. Remember our little game? I owe you nothing." 

The middle Tendo daughter gritted her teeth slightly as she recalled how Ranma had beaten her. This wasn't good. Genma's son was actually winning without using his fists. This would not do. 

Ranma shurgged as he said, "In any case, I'm actually doing Akane a favor." 

"How do you figure that?" 

"Simple. If she's forced to eat her own cooking, then it just _MIGHT_ get through that thick head of hers, that she needs to _READ_ the recipe and watch what she's adding. I'm _NOT_ going to lie to her or say that she's getting better, when she's actually getting worse. That will only encourage her to repeat those mistakes. If she wants to be a good cook, then she'll have to go through the motions like everyone else. There's a reason _WHY_ a recipe is there. It's there so a person can cook something that _CAN_ be eaten. If she can't even do something as simple as follow a recipe that laid out for her, then there's no point for her to even try. And knowing Akane's learning curve, it's going to take a _LONG_ time, before she can make something that won't turn on her a few seconds after she eats it." 

"Point taken." Nabiki admitted. "So in any case, about this new ability of yours, Ranma. I know of some ways in which we can make a _LOT_ of money and..." 

"Stuff it Nabiki. I'm _NOT_ interested." _Especially since I've got a fortune in gold hidden away._

With that, Ranma walked away, leaving a very irritated Tendo girl. 

---------- 

The next day, at the Cat Cafe... 

"Nihao!" 

Ranma barely managed to avoid the Amazon Glomp as a certain purple-haired warrior girl bounced toward him to greet her Airen. 

"Hi." Ranma said nonchalantly. 

"Shampoo hear exciting news. Airen no have to eat Too, Too Violent Girl's cooking! You come in to eat Shampoo's cooking, yes?" 

"Well... I am kind of hungry..." 

"Shampoo get ramen for you!" She then happily bounced away to fill out the order. 

Ranma shrugged as he sat down. 

---------- 

Cologne was intrigued when she saw her future son-in-law. There was something about him that seemed different from when the last time she had seen him. His aura was... off, somehow, and he was projecting a kind of confidence that wasn't his usual arrogance. Then her gaze fell on the strange pendant that he was wearing. 

_Hmmm, now where have I seen that pendant before? It looks vaguely familiar. Perhaps... I should look back into my old texts. I'm certain that I've seen that symbol before._ Over the past centuries, her tribe had collected a large amount of ancient scrolls and tomes throughout their travels through Asia and Africa, before finally settling down in what was now known as the Bayankala Mountain Range. Some of those scriptures were about ancient Egypt. 

---------- 

As Ranma ate, he began thinking about what he was going to do for the next thirty days until the Slayers dimension and the Shadow Realm would come into alignment again. It was then that he felt another presence. He then heard the telltale sound of someone hopping on a staff toward him. 

"Hello son-in-law." 

"Hello... Cologne." 

The old woman's left eyebrow raised in surprise. This was the first time Ranma had ever addressed her by her proper name. Furthermore, he had addressed her with none of his usual arrogance. Usually, he referred to her as old ghoul, dried-up mummy or some other insulting title. There was definitely something different about him. 

Unknown to her, Ranma's alter-ego had taught his host not only the rules and strategies of Duel Monsters, but also the rules and strategies of the game called Life. 

---------- 

Flashback... 

"Remember Ranma." Yami said. "Like Duel Monsters, life can be seen like a game, with its own rules, prizes and penalties. You cannot just blindly move forward all the time without learning the rules, nor believe that the game will eventually turn in your favor. If you are unwilling to play certain games and follow their rules, then you shall always be the loser. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" 

"Uhhh... no?" 

"Well, at least you are honest enough to admit your ignorance." Yami shrugged, then continued. "Every situation you encounter, be it old or new, will be scored in accordance to your performance. You must use those scores to plan your future strategies so that you will receive higher scores. Misplaying the game will result in penalties. Playing the game correctly and smartly, will result in prizes. And once you learn the rules of the game and which strategy works the best, then there will be no game that you cannot master." 

---------- 

End of flashback... 

It had taken Ranma two weeks in the Slayers world, before he finally understood what Yami had told him. All he had to do was think of each challenge in his everyday life as a game, just as if he were training in the martial arts. 

For example, social skills and tact were things in which he was severely deficient in. He just didn't know how to act in polite company. In other words, he had never been taught the rules. That was something that his father had deliberately neglected during his upbringing. 

Once Ranma had learned the rules, it was just a matter of applying the best strategies. Name-calling and rude remarks usually invoked penalties, so he would address people by their proper names. Calling Shampoo's great-grandmother Cologne instead of old ghoul would result in not getting bonked on the head by her staff, and there would be less hostility. It was that simple. 

Noting Cologne's slight surprise, Ranma decided to use another strategy that was known to work, being nice. He smiled at her and said, "Very nice day today, isn't it? How are you?" 

This almost made the Elder fall off her staff. Ranma was actually being civil to her? This was an absolute first! 

"Ummm... yes, it is. I am... well. And may I ask what brings you here?" Though she maintained eye contact with him, she kept Ranma's Millennium Puzzle in sight. There was just something about it... 

"Lunch." Ranma replied simply as he finished off the ramen. Then he reached into his pocket. "How much do I owe you?" 

Ranma was actually willing to pay? Usually, he would assume that the meal was free and he'd leave without even a thank you. 

"Well, it's..." 

"Here, this should cover my meal and all those other times I ate without paying." Ranma whispered as he slipped a small, heavy object into Cologne's hand. He then bowed to her. "It was delicious. My compliments." He then left quickly to get back to class. 

Cologne was still puzzled when she looked down at her hand. Her eyes widened as she saw the gold coin that was in her palm. Judging by its color, it was pure gold. She estimated its worth to be more than enough to pay for all the times Ranma had eaten at the Nekohanten. Just where did he get something like this? 

She saw the same, strange eye symbol on the coin's face, as was on Ranma's Millennium Puzzle. She quickly pocketed the coin and hurried up the stairs to her room. She just had to find out what was going on. 

---------- 

Ranma felt different as he walked down the street. For the first time in which he could remember, his mouth had not gotten him into trouble within a few seconds after opening it. All he had to do was pause for a moment to think before saying anything. That all that was needed to make a substantial, if not critical difference in how he handled things. He was no longer limited to fists and insults, which were inappropriate in any situation that didn't involve a fight. It was a whole new game and this time, Ranma understood the rules. 

---------- 

Meanwhile... 

As usual, Ryoga was lost. As usual, he was either angry, depressed or both. In this case, it was option number three. He was angry at what Ranma had done to Akane and depressed that he couldn't find that bastard and make him pay. And as usual, he blamed it all on Ranma. 

Ryoga, as P-chan, had come to the Tendo Dojo yeasterday, when he saw that his beloved Akane was sick. After hearing what had happened to her, the Lost Boy was determined to make Ranma suffer. How dare he insult her cooking and cause her pain! 

Just as he turned a corner, he saw the source of all his troubles and Akane's pain across the street. 

---------- 

"_RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!!_" 

The pigtailed martial artist and duelist sighed. He could pretty much guess as to why Ryoga was out for his head this time around. 

Almost by reflex, Ranma jumped back and went into a defensive stance as his rival charged in with umbrella swinging. He found himself standing in front of a nearby park fountain. 

"Hello Ryoga. So what are you so angry about this time?" _As if I didn't know._

"You'll _PAY_ for hurting Akane!" Ryoga screamed as he charged at his opponent again. 

Ranma leapt up and avoided the umbrella swing, then used Ryoga's head to bounce off on. This sent the Lost Boy crashing face first into the pavement. At that moment, the Millennium Puzzle glowed. 

Ryoga snarled as he got back up and faced Ranma-Yami. He was so caught up in his fury that he didn't notice that his rival's hair was now unruly. What got the Lost Boy really steamed up was the Game King's condescending glare. 

"Ryoga Hibiki. You are truly a pathetic individual to attack someone without just cause. Akane has no one to blame for her pain but her own cooking. Your claim to be a martial artist is no better than Akane's. It's nothing but an empty claim." 

"What?! How dare you mock me?!" Ryoga prepared to attack, but Ranma-Yami simply stood his ground with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"I'm not mocking you, Ryoga. I am simply stating the truth. And we all know how this will end. You will attack, and I will defeat you as always. It's getting to be quite tiresome and I feel that I shouldn't waste energy on something so pointless." 

"Are you chickening out, coward?!" 

"No. I simply feel that you're no longer a challenge anymore. You do the same thing, over and over again. It's truly pathetic. However, if you wish to prove me wrong, then there is a way." 

"What are you talking about?!" 

"Why don't we have a little contest to see which of us is the better man?" The Game King raised a hand. "I'm so certain that I can beat you, that I will only need one finger to do so." 

"_WHAT?!_" 

"That's right, Ryoga. Only one finger. Now then, the rules of this contest is simple. We shall each choose only one finger to attack each other with. You can choose whichever finger, even the thumb if you wish. The one who can defeat his opponent with only that finger will win. Simple enough?" 

"What is this nonsense?!" 

"Do you agree to these terms... or are _YOU_ now acting like a coward? Do you have the courage or are you just going to be the little piggy that went wee, wee, wee, all the way home? That is... if you could ever find your home." 

That last quip sent Ryoga into a boiling rage, just as Ranma-Yami had intended. "You dare question my courage?! Fine then! I only need _THIS_ finger to beat you!" He held up a clenched fist with the index finger extended. 

Ranma-Yami nodded as he had been expecting Ryoga to use the digit that he normally used for the Breaking Point. He responded to the Lost Boy's gesture by calmly holding up a closed hand with the pinky extended. "And I shall use this finger. Ready when you are, Ryoga." 

"_ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_" Ryoga charged at his opponent and when he got close enough, poked his finger into the concrete. "Backusai Tenketsu!" 

There was a huge explosion as chunks of pavement went flying everywhere. The Lost Boy smiled. He had planned to use the explosion as a diversion. As he saw a shadow in the cloud of dust, he assumed it was Ranma and began swinging his fist at it. However, his punch met only empty air as Ranma-Yami taunted him from within the cloud. 

"You're only supposed to be using that one finger, Ryoga." 

Ryoga growled as he swung at the sound of Ranma-Yami's voice. However, he missed again as he felt a light tap on the back of his head. 

"Over here, Ryoga." 

"Stand still!' 

**_WHOOSH!_**

"Missed me." 

"I'll get you!" 

**_WHOOSH!_**

"Not likely." Ranma-Yami poked Ryoga in the forehead, then backed off again. 

"Stand still!" 

**_WHOOSH!_**

Ryoga made several more blind punches as he stumbled about. When he saw another shadow, he charged at it. That was when the cloud of dust settled down. 

"_WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!_" Ryoga found himself at the edge of the fountain and flailed his arms desperately to keep from falling in. He was badly off-balanced and it would only take a small push to get him to fall foward. That was exactly what Ranma-Yami had in mind as he came up from behind and gave a firm nudge to the back of Ryoga's head with his baby finger. 

**_SPLASH!_**

"_BWEEEEEEEEEE!_" 

Instant P-Chan. 

Ranma-Yami shrugged as he gazed upon the piglet as he thrashed about in the water. He then hooked his baby finger underneath P-Chan's bandanna and hoisted him up. 

"Well, I guess this proves who's the better man, Ryoga. I should punish you for breaking the rules, but I believe I'll just send you on a little trip so you can think about how dishonorably you acted today." 

With a casual flick, Ranma-Yami tossed P-Chan into the back of a passing truck as it sped by. The pig's enraged squeal was heard in the distance as the truck headed out of town. 

---------- 

At the Nekohanten... 

_Here it is!_ In her room, Cologne was studying a page of a very old tome. Her eyes widened as she saw a crude, but accurate drawing of Ranma's Millennium Puzzle. _Hmmm... the legendary Millennium Puzzle... one of seven Millennium Items from ancient Egypt, which is said to contain the power of the Shadow Games?_ The book became vague on the details of the Shadow Games, since they existed even before the time of Cologne's people; far surpassing their three thousand years of Chinese Amazon history. 

After a while, the Elder closed the book and shook her head. Though the text was one of the oldest records in her possession, it had been rewritten and revised over the centuries by her village's scholars. As a result, some vital information had been lost over the long passage of time, and the matriarch only had a rough idea of just what her future son-in-law had in his possession. She knew for a fact that it was a mystical item, but without knowing the full extent of its power, she couldn't risk trying to take it from him. She could only observe Ranma for now. 

---------- 

Nabiki was just counting the wad of yen notes in her hand after fleecing yet another poor sap, when she caught sight of Ranma as he walked toward a gaming shop. She quickly put the money in her pocket and began following her main income generator. Though Ranma no longer owed her anything, she figured that learning the secret to his new attitude and card talents could prove to be very lucrative. 

---------- 

Ranma looked over the shelves of Duel Monster game packs. He figured that he could improve his current deck with some new monsters and magic cards for the next time he went to the Slayers world. Once added to the deck that Yami gave to him, the new cards would become active after he passed through the Shadow Realm. Now that he didn't have to pay Nabiki any more, he had the money to spend. 

He looked over the boxes of game packs and decided to let his instincts choose the ones he would purchase. Closing his eyes, he concentrated his inner energies as his Millennium Puzzle glowed slightly. Reaching out with one hand, he selected three packs of cards. 

---------- 

_All right! These will really help me when I go back!_ Ranma flipped through the first pack of new cards he had bought as he exited the store. _I've got the Flame Swordsman, the Time Wizard, Magician of Faith, and four Magic Cards; Shield and Sword, Polymerization, Salamandra, and Negate Attack._

When Ranma opened the second pack, he nearly dropped the cards when he saw the first two. _I don't believe it! I got them! One Blue Eyes White Dragon and one Red Eyes Black Dragon! Talk about rare cards!_ Ranma's mind boggled at the thought of these two powerhouses at his command. He quickly flipped through the rest of the cards and found that he had also gained both Swamp Battle Gods, another Polymerization Card and two new Trap Cards. The third pack revealed that he had gained the Axe Raider, the Celtic Guardian, the Mystical Elf, and four more Magic Cards. He couldn't wait to get back to Lina Inverse's world! 

---------- 

Speaking of whom, in the Slayers World... 

"Are you sure you've never heard of this... Game King?" Lina asked as she, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis were currently at Sailoon's Mystical Hall of Records. 

The head librarian shook his head. "I'm afraid that there is no listing for this Ranma fellow. As you know, aside from the Claire Bible, Sailoon happens to have the largest archives and lists of the magic users and spells in our world. Even your name is here, Miss Inverse. Whoever this Game King is, he's not in our records. And there is no listing of the spell cards or monsters that you had described. Are you certain that he exists?" 

"Of course I'm sure! He saved Amelia and a small town mayor from some wizard named Remele." 

The librarian made a simple gesture with his hand and invoked a scrying spell to scan though a large tome that was on the desk he was sitting at. "Ah yes. Here we are. Remele Teyan is listed as a Class B sorceror who is in possession of a pet dragon and..." 

"He's gone." Lina interrupted. "The Game King destroyed him. We were there." 

"Oh?" The librarian used another scrying spell to confirm Lina's claims. "Well in that case..." He made another gesture, which changed the enrty for Remele to 'deceased.' 

---------- 

"I've got to have those cards!" Lina pouted as she and her group left the building. "Do you know what I could do with that kind of power?" 

"Take it easy, Lina." Gourry said. "It's not like this Game King is just going to show up and give them to you." 

Zelgadis nodded. "And besides, we know next to nothing about him or how those cards work." 

Lina however, was not deterred. She knew that she would encounter Ranma again, someday. And when she did, those cards will be hers! 

---------- 

Back on Ranma's Earth, a few weeks later... 

"You've gotten really slow, Pops." Ranma commented as he left his father in a battered heap next to the koi pond. The daily sparring session had been a joke. Genma didn't even know what hit him. 

_When did Ranma get **THAT** good?!_ The fat martial artist wondered as his body ached all over. He had been losing consistently for some time now. His son's punches and kicks packed more power than he remembered and his speed had been substantially increased. Furthermore, Ranma seemed to fight with less of his usual cockiness. The confidence was still there, but without the arrogance or recklessness. He had been unaffected by any of the insults that the Panda-man had thrown. Not even the usual 'you fight like a girl' quip could get a rise out of him. He remained focused as he sytematically beat the snot out of his parent. It was almost as if Genma had fought an entirely different person. 

What he didn't know was that Ranma had gained extra training during his stay in the Slayers World; fighting bandits, monsters and sorcerors. As a result, his martial arts skills had dramatically improved. Furthermore, with Yami's help in controlling his ego, Ranma wasn't so quick to anger or (to Nabiki's dismay), manipulate. 

As for the rest of the Tendo household... 

---------- 

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Akane growled as she thrust a plate of what appeared to be nuclear waste, in front of Ranma-Yami. 

"Did you taste it?" The Game King asked while keeping his arms crossed in front of him. 

"Of course I did! It was fine!" 

"Oh? Then you won't mind if you taste it right now?" 

"What?" 

"I want you to _PROVE_ that your cooking has gotten better." 

"_I TOLD YOU, I ALREADY... ERK!_" 

In a flash, Ranma-Yami shoved a spoonful of whatever Akane had concocted into her open mouth. A moment later, she dropped the plate and was on the floor retching again. 

"Hmpf! And you call me a liar." With that, Ranma-Yami walked away. 

---------- 

Another time, a few days later... 

"C'mon Nabiki! Just have a little?" 

"What? Why do you want _ME_ to taste it?" Nabiki became extremely nervous as she saw Akane's 'souffle' breathe in and out. 

"I want to prove to Ranma that my cooking is good and..." 

"The deal was for _YOU_ to be able to eat it! Keep me out of this!" 

"Just one bite?" Akane pleaded. 

"No way! I'm not going to get... _ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!_" 

Nabiki wasn't a martial artist so she was unable to avoid getting a mouthful of the 'souffle' when it suddenly jumped forward. 

"It's good, right?" Akane asked. 

Nabiki was unable to reply as she was on the floor and convulsing. She wondered how something that had just come out of the oven could be ice cold. She mentally promised to make Akane pay, provided that she survived this. 

---------- 

At the Ucchan's, a day before the next dimensional alignment... 

Ukyo smiled as she read the flyer. In two days, the Regional Duel Monsters Tag Team Tournament would be held in Tokyo. She wondered if Ran-Chan would be interested in being her partner and decided that she would ask him to participate. The tournament was sponsored by the creators of the Duel Monsters Game; Industrial Illusions and the winners would receive a prize of ten million dollars. With Ranma's remarkable new skills as a Duelist, she was certain that they would be an unbeatable team! That would also mean that she would get to spend time with her fiancé! 

Ukyo nodded as she put the advertisement away and decided that she would ask Ranma tomorrow. 

---------- 

Midnight... 

Ranma took a deep breath as he stood in the backyard of the Tendo Home. Everyone else was fast asleep as he stood quietly with his deck in one hand. The new cards he had purchased were already in the deck, ready to be used. 

The Millennium Puzzle shimmered in the moonlight as the portal to the Shadow Realm opened up. With his backpack slung over one shoulder, Ranma stepped through the gateway and vanished from the Earth. To be continued... 

Author's notes 

Well, that closes ch.2. The next couple of chapters will be about Ranma's adventure in the Slayers World as he searches for the next Millennium Item. We'll have a few surprises and twists as he meets up with Lina and the Slayers gang. 


	4. Chapter 3, Part 1: Fire and Lightning, a...

RANMA, MASTER OF THE CARDS

Disclaimer: Ranma, Yugi-oh, Slayers and any other characters that are mentioned in this fic belong to other people, so please don't sue. 

: Thoughts 

Ranma-Yami: Ranma merged with Yami 

LP: Life Points 

AP/DP: Attack and Defense Points 

Chapter 3

Part 1

Fire and Lightning, a Shadow Game

"I've just got to get those cards!" Lina said as she walked with Amelia. Behind her Zelgadis and Gourry had large sweat drops as they continued to listen to the red-haired sorceress. 

"She just goes on and on about getting those cards from that Game King." The Chimera remarked. 

"What can I say?" Gourry shrugged. "You know how Lina is when she sees something that can make her more powerful. It's just like the time she kept on bugging me about the Sword of Light." 

"Yes, but the Sword of Light is gone now. And so are all those other Darkstar weapons." 

The blonde swordsman sighed and nodded sadly. "Yeah. I know. Even though it was my family's treasure, I had to give it up. The sword I got now is okay, but I really need something that could match my family's treasure." He then called to Lina. "Hey, Lina! Where are we going anyway?" 

"To Filia's shop." Lina replied without looking back. 

"Huh? Why are we going there?"

"Well, we couldn't find anything at the Sailoon Archives about the spells and monsters that Game King summoned with those cards, so I'm hoping that Filia might know." 

"I don't get it." The blonde swordsman said while scratching his head. 

"Gourry! Have you forgotten that she used to be a priestess at the Temple of the Golden Dragons? If anyone might know about forgotten or unknown spells, then she would!" 

"Oh... yeah!" 

Lina nodded as she continued to explain. "I never heard of magic like Mirror Force or Spell-Binding Circle, but they sure were powerful! It's unlike anything I've ever seen! Imagine of what I could do with that kind of magic!" 

"But... Miss Lina..." Amelia interjected. "You're already a powerful sorceress. I mean... you've fought Shabranigdo, Rezzo the Red Priest, Zanifir, Hellmaster Phibrizzo, the Devil-Dragon King, and... Darkstar! You can do the Dragon Slave, the Ragna Blade and the Giga Slave!" 

"So... what's your point?"

The group did a simultaneous facefault. 

---------- 

Later... 

"Oh, it's so nice to see you all again!" The former dragon priestess said as she and Lina's group sat at a table in the antique shop that she ran. She poured out tea for her guests and served some crumpets, which Gourry devoured by the handfuls. Sleeping nearby was the infant form of Valgaav. "So what brings you all here?" 

"Well, I wanted to ask you about something." Lina began. "Now as a former priestess of the Golden Dragons, you probably know about forgotten magic spells and things like that, right?" 

"Why yes. One of my duties at the temple had been tending to the mystic archives. Why do you ask?" 

"Well, it's like this..."

Lina then began telling her friend about their encounter with the Game King several weeks ago. 

---------- 

Meanwhile, just outside the limits of a small town... 

After using the Millennium Ring to point to where the next Millennium Item was located, Ranma exited the Shadow Realm and found himself standing in the middle of a meadow. 

Let's see... the Ring pointed in that direction, so that must be where the next Millennium Item is. 

The martial artist began walking down a path, which lead to a small wooded area just outside of the town. Just as he came close to the town's border, he suddenly tensed up as his famed danger sense went off. In an instant, a horde of bandits leapt out in front of him and blocked his path, brandishing a variety of blunt and sharp weapons.

Well... I've been wanting to try out some of the attack spells that I learned the last time I was here. Ranma cocked his head in thought. Now how did that one go again? 

The head bandit smirked as he held out a wicked-looking club. "Your money or your life!" 

---------- 

"FIREBALL!" 

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!! 

A huge explosion erupted from the spot where Ranma was attacked and a dozen, smoking bandits were sent flying into the stratosphere. 

---------- 

Whoops! Guess I overdid it. Shamanistic magic gets a lot stronger when I add my own ki to it. 

Ranma shrugged as he blew the smoke from his fingertips and continued on, leaving behind a smoking crater and the remaining members of the bandit gang, all of which were either unconscious or too much in pain from their burns to get up. 

---------- 

Back at Filia's shop... 

"Filia, what's wrong?"

Lina and her friends were puzzled to see Filia in a very agitated state. She was trembling and the cup in her hand shook and began spilling the tea. She was shaking so hard that her dragon tail sprang out from behind her and stood straight up. 

The former dragon priestess took a deep breath to calm down as she set her teacup on the table. She quickly hid her tail and then gazed at Lina with a very serious expression. She then spoke to the red-haired sorceress in a slow, measured tone. "Lina... what you just described to me sounded... like a Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game?" Lina repeated. 

"That's exactly what it was." A new voice said. 

Everyone turned around to see Xellos casually leaning against a wall and sipping a cup of tea. "Very nice blend. My compliments, Filia." 

"Mr. Xellos!" Amelia exclaimed. 

The transformed Golden Dragon snarled when she saw her race's sworn enemy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She got up and slammed both hands on the table. 

The trickster priest shrugged. "Oh, I just thought I'd drop in and say hello to my dear old friends." He gave her a wink before finishing his tea and making the cup disappear. "As I was saying, yes that was indeed a Shadow Game that Lina and the others saw, and a very well played one at that. That Game King certainly knew what he was doing." 

"Impossible!" Filia exclaimed. "The Shadow Games were sealed away, five thousand years ago!" 

"Indeed." Xellos agreed. "The power of the Shadow Games had grown so great, that even Lord Shabrinigdo himself became concerned." 

"Will SOMEBODY please explain to us just what are these Shadow Games?" Lina said in an exasperated voice. 

Xellos smirked as he simply gestured to Filia. "I'll let you fill them in on all the details. I'm afraid that I have to get going now." 

"Where are you going?" Gourry asked stupidly. 

Xellos raised a finger and wagged it. "That... is a secret." With that infuriating remark, the trickster priest disappeared. 

---------- 

At a certain inn... 

Ranma couldn't help but smile as he sat at his table. The inn was bustling with activity as waitresses moved about while taking and delivering orders. One waitress in particular had caught his attention and he had been discretely observing her, ever since he sat down. He wasn't the only one who was interested. Nearly all the male customers were fixating their attentions on her as well. In fact, the main reason most men ever come to this establishment was to get a glimpse of the beautiful and powerful... Luna Inverse. 

Luna was beyond gorgeous. She was extremely well-endowed with curves and lines that any fashion model would kill for. She had light violet hair that reached past her shoulders, which framed her angelic face. She moved with an incredible grace and her smile made any man feel warm and fuzzy inside. And unlike her younger sister, she was certainly not lacking in the breast department. 

She's more sexy than Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo put together. Whoa! Where did that come from?! Ranma shook his head. He had never thought about a girl in that manner before, not even with Akane. Okay, the Tendo girl could be cute at times, but she didn't hold a candle to Lina Inverse's sister. Just what was it about her that made her stand out from all the other females he had encountered? When he asked himself that question, he knew the answer. There was just something... really special about Luna. He could sense an immense power within her, but also something more... 

---------- 

There's something about him... Luna thought as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Ranma. She had noticed him when he had sat down, but was busy with several other tables at the time. However, her mystic senses were already probing and assessing the stranger's abilities. 

He was strong. She could tell by his lean, but well-developed frame. He also possessed high inner-energy potential. He was quite attractive in a kind of boyish way. She had determined that he had considerable magical talent, especially in Shamanistic magic. 

However, it was the pendant that he wore around his neck that held the most interest. She could just barely sense the magic emanating from it. She knew that some kind of cloaking spell was in effect to hide its true power. And the energy that she did detect from it was unlike any she had ever encountered before. It wasn't related to the three main sources of her world's magic, (white, black or elemental), which she was familiar with. Nor did it seem to be connected with any other source of magic that she knew of. It felt... she just couldn't quite describe it. She knew it was magical, but she couldn't identify it.

If she knew that the Millennium Puzzle contained the energies of the Shadow Games, then she would have understood. The Shadow Games dealt with magic on a level that made even Luna Inverse's seem trifling. It was a power that gods and demons feared alike and if not checked, would destroy all reality. 

It was Ranma-Yami's job to make certain that they would never again be unleashed on the physical plane. 

This bears... looking into. Luna thought as she went about filling orders. 

---------- 

Filia's shop... 

"Thousands of years ago, the Elder Gods and Monster Lords played very ancient and extremely powerful games in a place known as the Shadow Realm." The transformed dragon began. "These were the Shadow Games." 

"Shadow Realm? Is that like the Astral Plane?" Zelgadis inquired. 

Filia shook her head. "No. It is a realm that transcends all levels of existence and is connected with an infinite number of other worlds. There the Elder Gods and Monster Race competed with other deities and supreme beings, using magic and powerful creatures that would far surpass any spell or monster in which we are familiar with today. The Shadow Games were the ultimate competitions in which many disputes were settled. Entire worlds were either saved or destroyed at the outcomes of these games, or duels as they were called. Those who took part in these game, be they monster, god or mortal, were called Duelists." 

The mere mention of greater magic perked Lina's interest. "When you say magic that would surpass anything today, exactly how great was it?" 

"Let me put it to you this way... what you would consider as impossible, even by magical means, would be MORE than possible in the Shadow Games. Unlike the white, black and shamanistic spells of today that depend on some primary source of energy to feed them, the magic of the Shadow Games encompasses all levels and aspects and is considered... unlimited. And compared to some of the monsters in these games, the ones you have faced were pushovers. Furthermore, there was one creature of the Shadow Games that was unstoppable. He was extremely difficult to summon. So far, he had only been summoned once. That was one of the main reasons why the Shadow Games were sealed. The monster's name... was Exodia, the Forbidden One."

"Oh come on now! Nothing's unstoppable." Lina said with a snort. After all, Shabranigdo and Hellmaster Phibrizzo had been considered unstoppable until Lina used the Giga Slave on them. 

Filia shook her head. "Miss Inverse, when I say unstoppable, I MEAN unstoppable! Your Giga Slave at a thousand times its strength wouldn't have made Exodia blink! He was... utter destruction... chaos in its purest form! Compared to him, (and I shudder to say it), even the Lord of Nightmares was nothing but an insect! If we had Exodia to use during that Darkstar incident, the Golden Dragons wouldn't have even BOTHERED to contact your sister Luna." 

Lina let off a low whistle as Zelgadis and Amelia gasped. Gourry continued to stuff his face with crumpets. Then the red-haired sorceress asked a new question. 

"Okay, so now exactly what does everything you've told us so far has to do with those magic cards of the Game King?" 

Filia took another sip of tea before replying. "Like all games, the Shadow Games had its own rules in which the players had to abide by. Each Duelist played using cards which allowed them to access the magic and monsters of the Shadow Realm. You can think of the cards as a kind of medium in which to summon the monsters and invoke spells. Spell and monster cards are also rated in accordance to their attack and defense potentials. The higher the rating, the more potent the magic and strength of the deck." 

"Okay." Lina nodded in comprehension. "So tell me more about this Exodia. How does one summon him?" 

"Well... from what I recall, a Duelist must have the extremely rare, almost impossible to obtain, five Sealed Cards and draw them all from the deck in order to summon him. Each card represents a part of Exodia, like the pieces of a puzzle. Once all the cards are assembled, Exodia will appear to obey one command... obliterate. The Golden Dragon Archives had said that the one time he had been summoned, more than a hundred thousand worlds were destroyed with a simple gesture. It was a fortunate thing that after he had been summoned, the only known Exodia Cards were forever lost in the Shadow Realm after games had been sealed. I shudder to think what kind of destruction would occur if someone had those five cards. It would make all the horrible death and devastation of Shabranigdo, Phibrizzo and Darkstar pale in comparison." 

---------- 

Luna's inn... 

Ranma absently flipped through the deck that Yami had given to him and began thinking about how he would use the new Monster and Magic Cards he had aquired. Near the end of the deck, he came across five cards in which Yami had told him to use only if there was no other way to win. Four of the cards depicted a chained limb, while the fifth was an image of some giant in orange armor. The name of the monster was Exodia. 

He put the cards away and decided to get down to business, which was to find the next Millennium Item. 

---------- 

Filia's shop... 

"You said that the power of the Shadow Games was sealed away." Lina said. 

Filia nodded. "Yes. A brave young ruler from another world had used his own spirit to seal the magic of the Shadow Games within seven mystical talismans known as the Millennium Items. However, should anyone come to possess those seven items, then he or she would have access to the infinite power of the Shadow Games and the cards." 

Lina's mind raced with the possibilities. If what Filia told her was true, then she could exceed even her sister's abilities and become the Sorceress Supreme! She just GOT to get those cards! 

---------- 

As all this was going on, certain events were occurring in which neither Yami nor Ranma could have foreseen. Ever since the Millennium Items had entered the Slayers World, the dimensional barrier between the Shadow Realm and all other worlds had become weaker. As a result, other things had begun trickling through the holes and into Lina's world. Soon the Game King would not only have to find the other Millennium Items, but also confront these new challenges as well. 

For weeks, the minute holes in the Shadow Realm had been momentarily opening and resealing themselves. For the most part, nothing was able to pass through those temporary gateways. However, every now and then, something was able to escape. Gradually, they had become scattered all over the land and were steadily gaining power. In time, their evil would be unleashed on that world's innocents. 

At the same time, several prominent wizards and sorceresses and other magic users were mysteriously disappearing. No one could explain why they were suddenly vanishing, but the rumors had begun to spread that a dark new magic was behind their disappearances. 

The Shadow Games had returned! 

---------- 

Luna's inn... 

"Hey, beautiful! What are yuu doin' after work?" A drunken customer slurred as he leaned toward Luna. He was a hulking, unsavory lout that was more than eight tankards past his limit. 

Lina's sister frowned in distaste as she stepped back. She was used to compliments and such, but this was the kind of attention that she could do without. The man's breath reeked of alcohol and it smelled like he hadn't bathed in at least a month. She was sorely tempted to let loose with a fireball, but the establishment was too crowded with innocent bystanders. Before she could decide on a course of action against this unwanted admirer, the situation was taken out of her hands when a certain someone tapped the drunkard on the shoulder. 

"Didn't your mother tell you? That's no way to address a lady." 

"Mind yer own business!" The man quickly turned about and launched a sloppy haymaker at Ranma's head. 

Ranma simply smiled as the fist came hurtling toward him. 

---------- 

"WHOA!" 

CRASH! 

Luna was impressed. The man was a head taller and outmassed Ranma by nearly double. However, the pigtailed martial artist and Duelist hardly exerted any effort in redirecting the force of the punch and flipping the man. The drunk came crashing down on top of a table, shattering it. He was dazed for a long moment before passing out in a pile of wood. 

Ranma sighed as he dusted off his hands and addressed Luna. "I'm... sorry about that. I'll pay for the table." 

Luna gave Ranma a warm smile and shook her head. "Oh no. I'll simply have HIM pay for it." She pointed down at her assailant. "After all, he broke it with his body." She laughed lightly and then asked. "And may I know the name of the 'knight in shining armor,' who came to defend my honor?" 

Ranma couldn't help but smile at her teasing and decided to respond in kind. "I'm Ranma Saotome. And may I know the name of the damsel in distress?" 

Luna laughed again. "I am Luna Inverse." 

---------- 

Some time later... 

"Ah. That's was great!" Ranma said as he finished the meal that Luna had served to him, on the house of course. 

Luna was a bit surprised at his appetite. The only person that she knew who could put away as much food as Ranma had consumed, was her sister Lina. "It was the least I could do. That was quite a throwing trick you did back there."

"It was nothing." The Duelist waved it off. "Though I have a feeling that you could have taken care of it yourself. Am I right?" 

Luna nodded slightly. "Still, I appreciated the gesture all the same. So where are you heading?" 

"North from here." Ranma answered as he pushed his empty plate aside. "I decided to stop in this town for the night." 

Luna decided to sit down opposite to him and gestured to the Millennium Puzzle. "That's a very interesting pendant you have there. May I?" 

Ranma shrugged as he leaned forward a bit and let Lina's sister hold the puzzle. He noticed that her hands were slim and the fingers moved with a certain elegance as they handled the Millennium Item. 

The pigtailed martial artist had heard stories about the beautiful and famed sorceress Luna Inverse when he had arrived in town. He couldn't believe that such a person would be working as a waitress. All of those stories didn't do her justice though. Luna was indeed special. 

Back in his own world, Ranma always had difficulty in dealing with the opposite sex, but with Luna, it was... different. He could talk to her without being nervous and all of those chauvinistic ideals that he had been taught by his father were forgotten. Just what was it about her? 

"This is a very intriguing piece of work. Wherever did you get this?" Luna asked. 

The question snapped Ranma out of his dreamlike state. "Oh... I bought it at a neighborhood bazaar. At the time, it had been in pieces, so I had to put it together. It's sort of a good luck charm for me." 

"Yes, I can sense the power within it, but... I cannot determine..." Luna looked up and gazed at Ranma's gray-blue eyes, locking them with her own violet-colored eyes. For one, brief moment that seemed to last an eternity, each had a glimpse of the other's soul. Then... 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

CRASH! 

The scream and sound of something crashing outside caught the attention of all those present. The Millennium Puzzle dropped out of Luna's hands. More screams were heard as Ranma's body reacted before he had time to think. Bolting up from the table, he rushed toward the front door. A moment later, Luna decided to also investigate as she too got up and ran for the door. 

---------- 

The sight which greeted Ranma and Luna as they came out of the inn, looked like something out of a horror movie. 

Rampaging in the streets was a huge monster that looked like a cross between a beetle and a praying mantis. People were scrambling all over the place, trying to get away as the beast as it tore apart buildings with a pair of pincers. 

Ranma tensed up as the beast started making its way in his direction. However, that was when he heard a shout behind him. 

"FIREBALL!" 

A large globe of fiery death shot over his head and struck the giant insect hard in the head. The creature screeched as its head exploded in an eruption of flame. A moment later, the monster disintegrated into a pile of dust. 

Ranma looked behind him and saw Luna blowing smoke from her fingers. It was obvious who had cast that spell. However, that was when Ranma's Millennium Puzzle began to glitter as a new presence was felt. 

"Well done! I expected no less from the great Luna Inverse. Then again, that monster had very little attack power." 

Both Luna and Ranma looked up in the direction of the voice to see a dark figure standing on a nearby rooftop. The stranger's face was partially hidden in the shadows of an adjacent building, but he appeared to be wearing a kind of hooded cloak. The stranger held up a hand that was holding something and Ranma's eyes widened when he saw it. 

It was a deck of cards and not just any deck of cards. It was a deck of Duel Monster Cards! His puzzle flared briefly to confirm what he was seeing. Then, the stranger spoke. 

"I have come... to DUEL!" 

Ranma's Millennium Puzzle began to glow with more intensity, which caught the attention of Luna. She looked over to where Ranma was standing, who had just become Ranma-Yami. The Game King stepped forward while reaching for the case that was strapped on his belt. He stopped in front of the building that the newcomer was perched on and called out to him. 

"I accept your challenge!" 

The stranger looked down at Ranma-Yami. "And who are you? I had hoped to challenge the famed Luna Inverse." 

"And that is why you endangered innocent people? Just to get her attention?" 

"Who are you to address me in such a manner?" The stranger asked with disdain. 

"I am Ranma... the Game King." 

"Game King?" The villain let off a short chuckle as he leapt down and landed in a crouching position ten feet in front of Ranma-Yami. "Oh really? How interesting. As a matter of fact, I was about to challenge Miss Inverse to a game. However, the stakes are much higher than a cretin such as you could ever imagine. Now go away. I cannot be bothered by minor pests." 

"If you wish to play a Shadow Game, then you shall do so with me." Ranma-Yami said firmly as he held out his own deck. 

Shadow Game? Luna's eyes widened as she began recalling something she had read in her personal archives. Her blood ran cold as she realized what was going on. Then... that pendant is one of the Millennium Items! 

The stranger smiled as he stood up. "So. You know of the Shadow Games, eh?" He paused for a long while. Then his eyes widened a bit when he saw what was hanging around Ranma-Yami's neck. "Very well. I shall accept your challenge. It should be a good warm-up before the main event." 

Ranma-Yami nodded as he turned to address Luna. "Get all the people back as far as you can! Hopefully, I'll be able to keep the Duel within the field." He turned back to his opponent and motioned for him to follow. The two were soon hopping rooftops and heading toward the outskirts of town. 

Luna couldn't help but follow after Ranma-Yami after casting a protective barrier spell to keep the townsfolk safe. 

"RAYWING!" 

The sorceress flew up into the air and went after them. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami and his opponent faced each other off in a forest clearing just outside of town. They stood at a distance of one hundred feet between each other. 

It was at that moment that the stranger removed the hood of his cloak and his face was revealed by the light of the full moon.

His face was thin and sallow-looking, but his eyes was bulbous, like an insect's. He smirked at the Game King, showing a wicked set of canines that resembled the mandibles of a beetle. He held up his deck of cards and addressed his foe. 

"I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? I am Weevilous, and I won many Duels before the Shadow Games had been sealed. I had escaped from the Shadow Realm and I intend to take the magical essences of the greatest sorcerers of this world to add to my lifeforce! I have already destroyed five since coming here. You will be my sixth victim and Luna Inverse shall be my seventh!" 

"What are you talking about?" Ranma-Yami growled as he began shuffling his cards. 

Weevilous also shuffled his deck. "Know this, Game King. The power of the Shadow Games is great, but it does has its price for using it. I, like other Duelists who had lost a Shadow Game, were banished to the Shadow Realm by the victor. However, when the Shadow Games were sealed, five thousand years ago, we had no way of ever returning back to the physical plane. With the Millennium Items, (like the one you wear around your neck), now scattered across this land, the dimensional barrier was weakened enough for a few of us to escape the Shadow Realm. But the thousands of years in which we had spent in that place, had taken its toll and our lifeforces have become extremely weak. We would have perished soon after returning to this plane of existence, but we had learned that taking the lifeforces of magic users would bolster our own. With enough magical life energy, our condition would become stable."

"You... took the life energies of innocents, like some kind of vampire?!" Ranma-Yami was both shocked and outraged. 

"Hmpf! My previous opponents were nothing! Their magic was great, but they stood no chance against the power of my deck! Apparently, everyone seems to have forgotten on how to play a Shadow Game and the consequences of losing. That gives an expert Duelist such as myself, a distinct advantage. The five challengers before me had been easy pickings, though I do hope that you will provide me with more sport. But enough of this! Let's get this over with! Your life essence will make a fine appetizer before I feed on Luna Inverse's. And your Millennium Item shall add to my own power, once I take it from you!" 

"You'll have to defeat me first, before I let you get your filthy hands on my puzzle or Luna Inverse's lifeforce!" Deep within Ranma-Yami, Ranma found it a bit odd that he was acting the same way as he did when he defended Akane, Shampoo or Ukyo. He had only just met Luna today! 

"You have no chance against me here, in this forest!" Weevilous sneered. 

"Talk is cheap!" Ranma-Yami replied as he held out his own deck. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" 

Once again, a line of light surrounded the two in a huge circle, indicating the boundaries of the playing field and cutting off the rest of the world. Luna Inverse arrived in time to see the two antagonists about to make their opening moves. 

Ranma-Yami knew that he had to be careful this time. Unlike his previous Duel with Remele, the full rules of this Shadow Game would be in effect. One wrong move and he and Ranma would pay dearly with their very souls. Finding the Millennium Items, sealing the Shadow Games and ending his curse, were now only part of the mission. It seems that Ranma-Yami would have to save this world from the renegade Duelists who were now among its inhabitants. 

---------- 

Filia's shop... 

"So how exactly do these Shadow Games work?" Lina asked Filia. 

"Well, when two Duelists face each other off, a playing field is created for them to battle. A portion of their very essences is used to create a kind of tether to the Shadow Realm. These are called Life Points. Each player is given 2000 Life Points and can use a variety of Monster Cards, in combination with Magic and Trap Cards to attack the other. The first Duelist to reduce his opponent's Life Points to zero wins." 

---------- 

The playing field... 

Ranma-Yami and Weevilous both glowed with red auras as each were given a total of 2000 Life Points. 

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP 

Weevilous: 2000 LP 

---------- 

Filia's shop... 

Filia took another sip of tea. "However, this connection to the Shadow Realm works two ways. Not only will the Duelists be able to command the powers of their monsters and the spells, but they will also feel their pain. Each monster they summon will have a specific amount of Attack and Defense ratings. Every time a Duelist's monster is destroyed, some Life Points will be deducted. The experience is extremely painful. Sometimes, a Duelist can perish from losing all of his Life Points." 

---------- 

The playing field...

The two Duelists drew their first hands, which instantly came to life in front of them. The cards floated before them in a row and became enlarged, hiding their faces from the opposing Duelist. 

"Let us see if you can stand up to my Killer Needle!" Weevilous pointed to one card, which flipped to show its face to Ranma-Yami. The card instantly morphed into a gigantic wasp with a very large stinger. (1200/1000) 

"I shall counter with the Mammoth Graveyard!" Ranma-Yami gestured to one of his own cards, which became the bony skeleton of a huge elephant with wicked-looking tusks. (1200/800) 

"ATTACK!" Both Duelists cried out. 

Both monsters charged at each other and collided heavily. However, to Ranma-Yami's shock, Mammoth Graveyard let off a death scream and exploded into fragments when the Killer Needle's stinger plowed through it. Then the Game King suddenly felt a spasm of pain rip through his chest as his red aura flared. He trembled as he clutched at his chest. 

"Arrgh! Impossible! Both... monsters were evenly matched! It should have been a stalemate!" He gasped. He looked up to see Weevilous cackling at him. 

"Ha! Did I not tell you that you stood no chance against me here?" The renegade Duelist taunted. "I had discovered that the rules of the Shadow Games had been altered when I came to this world. Apparently, every monster has a field in which it does best on. If you were to just look around, then you would notice that our playing field is one part forest and one part wasteland! And since my deck contains mostly insects, then that means I get a field power bonus! As long as I play my cards here, your Monsters will be annihilated along with you! That one attack alone was enough to destroy over three hundred of your Life Points! Painful, wasn't it?" 

Ranma-Yami gritted his teeth, then noted that his aura had not dimmed in the least from that last attack. He smiled, then began chuckling, which grew into full-blown laughter. 

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" 

"What are you laughing about?" Weevilous demanded. 

"That last attack had hurt." Ranma-Yami admitted. "But I did not lose any Life Points!" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Take a good look at your precious monster now." The Game King stood at full height and pointed at the giant wasp. The monster was suddenly enveloped in a white nimbus of light and blew up. Weevilous let off a cry of pain as he felt his monster die. 

"What is this?! What did you do to my monster?!"

"It looks like my Mammoth Graveyard received a field power bonus from the wasteland, equaling that of your Killer Needle's! As a result, both monsters are now out of this Duel!" 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP 

Weevilous: 2000 LP 

---------- 

"You may have not lost any Life Points, but it was worth losing my Mammoth Graveyard to see that look on your ugly face!" Ranma-Yami taunted, using one of the key techniques of the Saotome Anything Goes, insults. 

"Grrrr! You will pay for your insolence!" Weevilous gritted. 

"DUEL!" 

Both Duelists drew a new card from their decks, which then became part of their Deuling Hands. 

---------- 

Luna watched in awe. Because the barrier was preventing her from interfering, she could only observe the duel. It was everything that she had heard about the Shadow Games. Both players were in command of awesome creatures and magic, but the price to be paid was a portion of their very beings during the duel, and who knows what consequences for the loser. She could only hope that Ranma-Yami would emerge victorious. 

---------- 

"I shall summon the mighty Centigen!" Weevilous tossed down another card which became an armored Centipede with sickle-shaped mandibles and spikes growing out of its segments. (1500/1200) He also threw down a card face down, which became a larger version of itself and hovered like a flying carpet. He smiled, as he knew that his monster would also receive a field power bonus of 300 points. (1800/1200) 

"Go Flame Swordsman!" Ranma-Yami cried out. The card he gestured to became a giant man, wielding a wide-bladed sword and wore outlandish robes. (1800/1600). He then took out another card. "And this Magic Card shall raise his attack strength! Salamandra!" 

The Flame swordsman's weapon became a fiery red as flames surrounded the blade. (2500/1600) 

"Attack with Salamadra Flame Strike!" 

The Flame Swordsman swung and threw a fiery blast that resembled a dragon's head. However, its intended target was not harmed as a web of red lines suddenly appeared before it and absorbed the attack. 

"What?!" 

"Ha!" Weevilous smiled maliciously. "How do you like my Fire Weaver? Fire Weaver negates all fire-based attacks!" 

The card that was face down, suddenly became vertical and a grotesque humanoid figure with six-arms and multiple eyes appeared. Since it wasn't really an insect, it did not receive the field power boost. (1200/900) 

"Not only does the Fire Weaver protect my Centigen, but it also entraps all fire-based monsters in its web, reducing their attack strength by one thousand!" 

The Fire Weaver threw its arms forward and let loose with lines of red, which wrapped themselves around the Flame Swordsman, encasing it in a cocoon. Ranma-Yami felt its pain as its attack points were reduced to 1500. 

"Now crush the Flame Swordsman, Centigen!" 

The huge centipede lunged forward and swept up its entrapped foe in its mandibles. The cocoon was snapped in two. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 1700 LP 

Weevilous: 2000 LP 

--------- 

The Game King screamed, as his aura became dimmer. The pain he felt now was excruciating. It felt as if his stomach was torn up by razor blades. 

"Ha! I know that my monsters have a weakness toward fire, but my Fire Weaver is able to defend them against any such attack! And the field power boost gives my monsters all the advantage!" Weevilous said in triumph. "Your Life Force and Millennium Item will be mine!" 

"Don't... bet... it!" Ranma-Yami said haltingly as he drew a new card. "Come forth... Curse of Dragon!" 

The new card instantly became the bony, winged creature that took to the air. (2000/1500) 

"And this magic card will boost its strength! Attack with Dragon Flame!" Ranma-Yami produced another card and combined it with the Curse of Dragon. The creature let off a huge gout of fire at its enemies. 

"Fire Weaver! Defend with Fire Web Shield!" Weevilous commanded. 

The monster began making some intricate motions with its arms, forming web pattern of red, which deflected the fiery assault. 

"Hah! Did I not tell you that your fire attacks will not work?" The Duelist jeered. 

Ranma-Yami smiled. "And who said I was aiming for your Fire Weaver or Centigen?" 

"What?" 

The Game King stood up and pointed. "I used the Blazing Land Magic Card to destroy the forest area around them! Say goodbye to your field power bonus!" 

Sure enough, the ground was now scorched, leaving no trace of vegetation. He then laid another card face down. 

"No!" Weevilous looked up at his Centigen and realized that its attack strength had returned to 1500. He then laughed. "Hah! So what if my Centigen is weaker now! You still cannot harm it because of my Fire Weaver! And speaking of which..." He then commanded to his Fire Weaver. "Ensnare the Curse of Dragon!" 

The monster threw forward its arms and shot out more lines of red. However... 

"I don't think so!" Ranma-Yami declared as the card he had placed face down flipped itself. "Fire Weaver! Capture thyself!" 

"What?!" Weevilous cried out. 

The red strands suddenly turned about and wrapped themselves about the Fire Weaver, leaving it powerless. 

Ranma-Yami smiled as he explained. "That was a Trap Card called Vice- Versa. It causes any opponent that attacks to capture itself. And now that the Fire Weaver is bound, it cannot defend itself against fire attacks! Curse of Dragon, attack with Dragon Flame!" 

The Curse of Dragon let loose with another blast of flames which engulfed the Fire Weaver and reduced it to ash. Weevilous let off a cry of pain as his body felt as if it was burning. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 1700 LP 

Weevilous: 1200 LP 

---------- 

Luna nodded. Excellent move! She was familiar with the rules and effects of a Shadow Game. She could tell that Ranma-Yami was talented at this game. 

---------- 

"What's the matter, Weevilous? Things getting too hot for you to handle?" The Game King teased. 

"You will pay for those quips with your Life Points and your Lifeforce!" The Duelist shot back as he threw out another card. "Now I shall attack you with this!" 

The card exploded into a creature that looked like a slug, but had a round mouth with rasping teeth. Its body was coated with greenish ooze. 

"What is that thing?" Ranma-Yami didn't like the way it looked. 

"It is the Parasitic Slime Slug!" (1900/1200). Weevilous declared. "It is able to drain half of the attack energy from any opposing monster and add it to one of my own!" 

"My Curse of Dragon still has the greater attack power!" The Game King said. "Attack!"

Ranma-Yami's monster let off a huge blast of fire, but the attack was absorbed into the Slime Slug's skin.

"Hah! The mucous that coats my slug makes it invulnerable to fire attacks! And my Slug LOVES to eat up fire energy! The energy from your attack is added to my Slime Slug's attack power, making it stronger than your monster's!" 

The gigantic worm suddenly became bigger as its attack power was raised. (2400/1200) 

"Now drain the Curse of Dragon!" Weevilous commanded. 

The overgrown parasite suddenly elongated and latched its sucker mouth onto the neck of the Curse of Dragon. Ranma-Yami's monster let off a shriek as its power was drained. It was reduced to a withering husk and crumbled away. 

Ranma-Yami felt lightheaded, as if he had lost a massive amount of blood. He shook his head to dispel the dizziness, but his aura grew even dimmer. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 1300 LP 

Weevilous: 1200 LP 

---------- 

"Feeling a bit DRAINED?" Weevilous mocked, then turned to Luna who was still watching. "It's a shame that you can do nothing but watch him die. Don't worry. After I am done with him, you will be next!" 

---------- 

"No!" Luna cried out as she saw Ranm-Yami become pale. She couldn't just stand by and do nothing. 

"FLARE ARROW!" 

The bolt of fire shot forward but was easily reflected off the barrier. Then Ranma-Yami let off another scream. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 650 LP 

Weevilous: 1200 LP 

---------- 

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Weevilous warned with a smirk. "This Shadow Game is between myself and Ranma, and the rules are quite specific. Any DIRECT interference made on either player's behalf will result in severe punishment. That one attack had cost the Game King HALF of his remaining Life Points. Thank you for making things easier for me!" 

Luna stayed her hand as she saw Ranma-Yami's aura become a faint outline. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami was far from done. With trembling fingers, he drew a couple of cards.

"Dark Magician!" 

The card sprang forth to reveal his magic user. (2500/2100) Ranma-Yami also laid another card face down. 

Weevilous nodded. "Ah. A very powerful card indeed. However, my Slug will now power up my Centigen!" 

The Slime Slug glowed and let off mystical energy, which was transferred to the Centigen. The attack energy that it had taken from the Curse of Dragon was added to the Centigen's attack power. (2500/1200) 

"That only makes your monster equal in strength to my Dark Magician." Ranma-Yami said defiantly. 

"True." His enemy agreed then drew another card. "However, with this card, even the power of your Dark Magician will be as nothing." He then threw down the card. "I shall use Mystic Moth!" 

The card became a thin-bodied giant moth with strange rune patterns on its wings. (1500/900) 

"The Mystic Moth is able to power up any monster by releasing magical spores from its wings! And I shall also add this Protective Barrier Spell, which will shield it from any attack for three turns!" As he put down the Protective Barrier Card, the monster began flapping its wings, releasing a cloud of particles, which coated the Centigen. The centipede glowed with light as its attack power was increased even further. (2800/1200)

Weevilous smiled wickedly. "Now who has the greater attack power? Centigen! Attack the Dark Magician!" 

The monster lunged forward to destroy the Dark Magician. However, that was when Ranma-Yami smiled. 

"I'm afraid not. Spell-Binding Circle!" 

At that moment, the card he had laid faced down flipped over. The Centigen was stopped dead in its tracks as the magical circle surrounded it. 

"What?! A Trap Card?!" 

"That's right Weevilous! The Spell-Binding Circle not only stops your monster's attack, but it also drains its power by 700 points! Now, Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" 

The Dark Magician threw forth a hand and let loose with ebony energy at the weakened Centigen. (2100/1200) The armored worm was blasted apart. 

Weevilous felt a cold, numbing sensation as his Life Points were whittled down. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 650 LP 

Weevilous: 800 LP 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami smiled. "How do you like that magic trick?" 

"Hmpf! A minor setback. I shall simply use the Mystic Moth to power up my Slime Slug!" 

The moth began flapping its wings again and coated the Slime Slug with more spores, raising its attack power by 300 points. (2700/1200) "Now destroy the Dark Magician!" 

The slug lunged forward and latched onto Ranma's magic user, draining it of its attack energy. Ranma-Yami once again felt his Life Points being sucked away, along with his health. His Dark Magician was reduced to a withered shell, which disintegrated. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 450 LP 

Weevilous: 800 LP 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami's aura was now just a faint, flickering halo. His body became unsteady as he fell to one knee. 

Weevilous chuckled as he drew another card. "I must admit that you put up quite a fight, but this Duel shall end with the next turn!" 

"Not... just... yet." The pigtailed Duelist knew that he had to fight back and win before his Life Points dropped to zero. However, he was bound by the rules of the Shadow Games and had to draw for it. He hoped to draw the Blue Eyes White Dragon from his deck. When he took a new card, he saw... 

Huh? Magical Mist? Wait a second... He looked back up at the monsters that Weevilous had on the field and smiled. He placed the card face down, then drew another. His smile became even greater when he saw the card. 

"Any last words before I finish you off, Game King?" Weevilous taunted. 

"Yes, I do have something to say. With this monster, you are finished!" He then laid it down. "Come forth, Summoned Skull!"

The ground trembled as a circle of smoke appeared. Within that circle a winged, bony behemoth rose up and stood before Ranma-Yami. (2500/1500) Ranma-Yami then added another card from his hand. "And I shall use this magic card, Voodoo Charm, to increase its attack power by five hundred!" (3000/1500) 

Weevilous simply shrugged. "You are simply delaying the inevitable. With my Mystic Moth, I can easily increase my Slime Slug's attack power again." He gestured to the monster, which began flapping its wings and released more spores, increasing the Slime Slug's attack power. (3000/1200) "Right now, it is equal to your powered-up Summoned Skull, but in the next turn, it will be strengthened again to destroy your monster!" 

"Not if I play this card! Magical Mist!" 

The card flipped itself over and an eerie shroud of moisture appeared. Weevilous laughed out loud. "Hah! Do you think that little drizzle will stop me? Mystic Moth, power up my Slime Slug again! What the...?!" 

The Duelist became shocked as he saw that the spores were being washed off his Slime Slug and preventing the Mystic Moth from adding more. 

"Hmpf! It seems that your Slime Slug is being washed clean of the spores and with this dampened field, your Mystic Moth cannot release any more spores! The Slime's Slug's attack power has been lowered back to the level it had before the moth's appearance!" (2400/1200) Ranma-Yami declared, and then chuckled. "Oh yes. My Magical Mist has dampened both of your monsters. The magical barrier that you placed around your Mystic Moth is gone now. Your monsters are soaked aren't they?" 

Weevilous gulped as he looked up and saw that his creatures were indeed dripping wet. 

Ranma-Yami then raised his hand to his Summoned Skull. "With your monsters soaking wet and all this water boosting my Summoned Skull's electrical attack power by one thousand points, I'd say that this Duel is over! Summoned Skull... LIGHTNING STRIKE!" (4000/1500) 

The skeleton demon let off an inhuman roar before releasing a huge surge of lightning at Weevilous' creatures. Since both monsters were wet, they both received the attack and were blasted to ash. Weevilous let off a shriek of pain and horror, as lightning also enveloped his body. 

---------- 

Final score 

Ranma-Yami: 450 LP 

Weevilous: 0 LP 

--------- 

Ranma-Yami let off a sigh of relief as the barrier around the playing field dissipated. Luna came running toward him as his cards magically returned to his deck. He felt his strength returning as well as he walked toward the beaten and burned form of Weevilous. 

"Impossible... I can't have... lost!" The villain gasped as he tried to get up and use another card. 

However, Ranma-Yami swatted the deck out of his hands. "You lost this Duel and in accordance to the rules of the Shadow Games, you can no longer use the power of your deck and I shall decide your fate!" He directed one hand with the palm and fingers open wide at Weevilous' face. "You may have escaped the Shadow Realm once, but it shall not happen again! I hereby consign you to... OBLIVION!" 

Weevilous let off one final scream as his body turned gray, then exploded into fragments, which disintegrated into nothingness. His deck also disappeared in a cloud of smoke, save for one card. Ranma-Yami became Ranma again as he picked it up. The card was the Mystic Moth. With a deft movement of the hand, Ranma added it to his deck before returning it to the case on his belt. 

"Ranma! Are you all right?" Luna asked. 

"I'm fine... thank you." Ranma replied. 

"That was... incredible! I had heard of the Shadow Games, but I never thought I would ever see one!" 

"You... know about the Shadow Games?" 

"Yes. It was said in the ancient texts that the Elder Gods themselves played them and that their power overshadowed all others. However, they also came with high prices for such power. What I just saw today confirmed it." 

"Well... you better get used to it. There are probably going to be more. Some of them are going to be even more intense then what I just went through."

"Yes... I suppose there will be." Luna nodded. "I can see why they were sealed away. That one battle alone would have destroyed the town if you hadn't moved it to here. Such magical power might be too much of a temptation for anyone. Is that why you're here then?" 

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I'm supposed to prevent the Shadow Games from destroying this world and all others. If they're not stopped, then they will eventually destroy everything. But... it looks like I can't do it all on my own. That one Duel alone took a lot out of me. I... could use some help."

For Ranma, this rare for him to ask for help. However, his Duel with Weevilous had shown him some humility, and that things were starting to get too big. He needed help and who better than the greatest sorceress of this world? 

Luna considered Ranma's unspoken request. 

---------- 

Later, at Luna's home... 

"And that's about the size of it." Ranma said after he had finished explaining things to Lina Inverse's sister. "I don't know much about this world and I could use a guide and some help. And I don't know how many of those Duelists have come and I may not be able to handle them all."

"I see." Luna said as she began looking through some drawers in her den. "So you are asking me to leave my job at the inn and help you track down these Millennium Items, as well as aid you in defeating all the renegade Duelists who are now invading this world." 

"Well I don't want to..." 

"Do you know that I happen to like my current lifestyle at present? My sister Lina might be interested though." 

"Well, maybe but... she may not know about the Shadow Games and the consequences of wielding such power." 

Luna chuckled a bit. "Yes. I'd say that Lina would be more interested in getting at those cards of yours. She's always hungry for more powerful magic and such. In any case, I'm not at all certain that I'd want to go on this quest of yours." Luna then opened another drawer and reached into it. 

"Well, I really do need some help and people say that you're the greatest sorceress in the world. And... really beautiful to boot." Ranma said that last part with redness in his cheeks. 

"Flatterer. However, it's going to take more than compliments to convince me to join you on this adventure." 

"Well... the only thing that I can say is... please?" At that point, Ranma became Ranma-Yami again.

Luna chuckled as she looked at the gray-blue depths of the Duelist's eyes. The was a long moment of silence, before she finally said... "Good enough for me." 

"You'll help?" 

"Yes." Luna then took out something from the drawer. Ranma-Yami gasped as he saw it. 

"A Dueling Deck!" 

Luna nodded as she began shuffling. "This particular deck belonged to one of the Elder Gods, in which I am his Knight. I'm certain that he wouldn't mind if I used it for this cause. However, I need some coaching since I've never actually played a Shadow Game." 

Ranma-Yami smiled as he took out his own deck and began shuffling. "Then... it's time to duel." 

---------- 

Filia's shop... 

"And that's about all I know about these Shadow Games." The dragon finished. 

Lina whistled as she thought about visiting her sister for more information. The consequences of playing the Shadow Games were high, but so were the rewards. There had to be some way to access such power without having to suffer the consequences. If they were power above all others, then she definitely wanted it. 

To be continued... 

Author's Notes 

Well, that it for part one and that was a long one. Now I know that the Duel sounded like something out of Pokemon, but I wanted to play it the way they did on the Yugi-oh anime. As for the mechanics, here's how it works. The powers of cards can be used like spells in the Slayers world (sort of like Cardcaptors). However, when two Duelists face each other off, then the rules of the Shadow Games come into play. There will be consequences and such and the loser usually pays dearly. The victor will receive one card from the loser's deck. Ranma nearly died in this Shadow Game and will need help from Luna Inverse, who will be also taking part. 

As for the rest of the Slayers gang, they'll be making a bigger appearance in the next part, and I have something very special planned for Gourry and Amelia. 

Below, you'll also find the stats for the cards that I made up for Weevilous, (my version of Weevil Underwood of the anime), and other Trap and Magic Cards 

CENTIGEN (1500/1200)   
An armored centipede monster that is also a burrower. Its mandibles can crush steel. 

SLIME SLUG (1900/1200)   
A parasitic monster that can drain half the attack power of a monster and transfer it to another. It can also absorb fire attacks and increase its attack strength by 600 each time. 

FIRE WEAVER (1200/900)   
A six-armed, eight-eyed humanoid that can spin energy webs to either deflect fire attacks or bind fire-based monsters. Any captured monster has their attacks points reduced by 1000. 

MYSTIC MOTH (1500/900)   
With each flap of its wings, it can release magical spores to boost any creature's attack points by 300 per turn. 

VICE-VERSA TRAP CARD   
Causes any capture-type monster to trap itself with its own attack. 

PROTECTIVE MAGICAL BARRIER   
Shields against any attack for three turns. 

VOODOO CHARM   
Magically increases any skeleton monster's attack points by 500. 


	5. Chapter 3, Part 2: Gourry and Amelia the...

Ranma, Master of the Cards__

Disclaimer: To all people who are planning to sue... Exodia... OBLITERATE! 

: Thoughts 

Ranma-Yami: Ranma merged with Yami 

LP: Life Points 

AP/DP: Attack & Defense Points 

Chapter 3

Part 2

Gourry and Amelia... the Duel Monsters?

"And what do these cards do?" Luna asked as she and Ranma casually traveled down a pathway toward a nearby town. The sorceress was currently flipping through Ranma's deck of cards. 

She held up two identical cards. Ranma nodded. "Those are Polymerization Cards. They're very useful for combination attacks. You can fuse two monsters together into a more powerful creature." From the beginning of their journey, the Duelist had been explaining the rules of the Shadow Games and how to use her own deck of cards. He had also told her of the Millennium Items and how important they were to the sealing of the Shadow Games. 

Luna had left her serving staff in charge of the inn until she returned. During the time they had begun their quest, she had been learning the strategies and effects of the cards in her deck. At the moment, she found three Polymerization cards in her own deck. She then continued looking through her companion's deck and came across five particular cards. Fortunately, she did not draw them in a row. 

"And these?" 

The pigtailed Duelist took one look and winced. "Careful with those! That's Exodia." 

"Exodia?" Luna's eyes widened as she realized what was in her hands. She nearly dropped the deck. "You mean... THAT Exodia?!" 

"You got it." Ranma said as he gently took the cards back and put them in the case on his belt. 

"I've... read tales about the power of those cards. Drawing all five of those cards is said to be next to impossible, but you are guaranteed to win any Shadow Game if you do. Legend states that Exodia's power rivaled... perhaps exceeded that of the Lord of Nightmares herself. Of course, I can't be totally certain since this is just hearsay. I'd have to see Exodia for myself. Some say that he was the yin to L-Sama's yang. The lord of all creation and the entity of oblivion." 

"Well... I don't know about that, but I do know that Exodia is more than capable of destroying this world without any effort whatsoever." 

Luna nodded. "Yes. He certainly puts the Giga Slave to shame." 

"What's that?" 

"It is a very powerful, very dangerous spell in which the Lord of Nightmares himself is called upon. I heard that my sister had used it to destroy one fragment of Shabranigdo. However, if the user were to become possessed by the spell then this entire world would be destroyed." 

"You have a sister?" 

"Yes. She's my kid sister, Lina. She's sometimes known as the Bandit Killer..." She then chuckled a bit before finishing her sentence. "... or the Dragon Spooker." 

"Bandit Killer? Dragon Spooker?" 

The sorceress gave Ranma a warm, yet sly smile. "Well... I'm not certain if she's ever KILLED any bandits, but I do know that she wouldn't hesitate to blast them with a Fireball and steal their loot." 

"Oh." Ranma couldn't really criticize since he himself had stolen things when he was a lot younger. Of course, he did not know at the time that it was stealing, since Genma had always maintained that it was some kind of game to take things, and that it was all part of his training. "And what about that Dragon Spooker label?" 

"Hmmm... I'm not too certain about that one, but I think it means, that which dragons fear to trod upon, like a pile of..." 

"Never mind. I think I can dope out the rest." He then decided to change the subject. "So... er, Luna?"

"Yes?" 

"Not that I'm complaining or nothing, but... why exactly did you agree to come with me on my quest? I mean, it's great that you're with me and all, but... you said yes right after I asked. Is there any particular reason?" 

Luna was silent for a very long time before replying. "I said yes, for several reasons. One of those reasons was purely selfish on my part. You see... during the time that my sister and I were growing up, I had to take a job as a waitress to support us. I found that it was a steady source of income and I was able to meet new people every day without having to leave my home town. However, when my sister left home to go adventuring and find her place in the world, I found myself a bit jealous about not doing the same. I often wondered just what would have happened if I had joined Lina on her quests for magic and fortune, though my waitress job easily earned me enough money to live comfortably for the rest of my life. I receive very GOOD tips." 

I'll bet! Ranma thought. With Luna's beauty, it would have been no surprise to him if any male customer was to give her his entire life savings for a tip. He nodded for her to continue. 

"It was a good life and I saw no reason to change it. I had also found out that I had a greater talent for magic than my sister and could just as easily develop those powers without having to travel all over the land. It wasn't long before my magic outstripped Lina's. I suppose I have a very high learning curve for techniques." Lina's sister gave her companion a small, whimsical smile. 

Ranma nodded. He could relate to that as he too had a talent for quickly grasping the fundamentals of martial arts techniques. 

"So?" Ranma urged. 

"Though it was a good life... it was also a tedious and monotonous life. Nothing ever changed. I suppose I have the same wanderlust as my sister has, but I just never indulged in it. Then you came along." 

"So... part of the reason why you're here now is because you wanted some excitement, eh?" Ranma gave her a smile. 

Luna blushed slightly. "I suppose that it is a petty reason, but yes. However, there were other considerations." 

"Such as?" 

Luna continued. "Recently, I had received a request from the Great Golden Dragons to aid them in stopping a terrible force of destruction called Darkstar. They felt that I was the only one with enough power to win against that threat, which would have destroyed the world." 

"And?" Ranma asked. 

"And... I turned them down and sent them to my sister Lina. Seeing that this world still exists, it's safe to say that she succeeded." 

"You turned them down? Why?" The Duelist couldn't understand it. As a martial artist, it was his duty to protect the weak and a threat that could destroy a world would've had him rushing toward the enemy. 

Luna took on an introspective appearance. "Now don't get me wrong. If there had been no other choice, then yes, I would have accepted. However, I was confident that my sister's abilities would be able to defeat Darkstar, otherwise I never would have told the Golden Dragons to seek her out. I also feel that Lina had learned a few things from that experience, though I think that she's still a bit power-hungry. In any case, I believed that quest was destined to be Lina's, and that there was something more out there that I was meant to do." 

"Okay, so... you're saying that this quest that we're on is... your destiny?" 

"In a sense." The sorceress supreme held up her own deck of cards. "These cards were given into my safekeeping and I was under the most strictest of orders to never let them fall into evil hands. I had not understood what it was all about until yesterday. After seeing that Shadow Game with Weevilous and given a small demonstration of the power contained within these cards, I knew that the time had come for me to become involved. We're not just talking about saving this world. We're talking about saving all existence." 

"Got that right. The Shadow Games must be sealed away." 

"Indeed. For it is through the Shadow Games... that even a mere mortal can KILL the most powerful of gods." 

Ranma nodded as he remembered what Yami had told him of the history of the Shadow Games. 

---------- 

Flashback, in the Shadow Realm, we see Yami speaking with Ranma... 

"Do not think that only mortals played these Shadow Games, Ranma. They were at first the diversions of the most powerful of the Elder Gods and Demons, some time after the creation of all existence. However, with their infinite life spans, even these games of magic and strength became tiresome. That is... until a new player was allowed to participate." 

"A new player?" Ranma asked. 

"Mankind. With his mortality and innate creativity, the human races of countless realities added new twists and new excitement to the games. Remember Ranma, that in a Shadow Game, the life forces of both players become linked to the Duel, regardless of whether or not the players are human, demon or god. Furthermore, once a Duel has started, both will become bound by the rules. As you can clearly figure out, this gives any human Duelist an opportunity to battle, defeat... and even KILL... a god. As decreed by the ancient rules, the losers fate would be decided by the victor." 

"I get it." 

Yami nodded. "Over time, the Shadow Games grew in power as new Duelists and more potent magic came into the fray. After countless Duels, the Shadow Games reached their peak, 5,000 years ago, when one Duelist actually tapped into the cosmic primal forces which created the games and all existence in the first place. I believe your world called that event the Big Bang. It was there that the exact opposite to the Creator was born."

"The... Creator?" 

"In your world, you know him as Kami-sama. In this world, people call her the Lord of Nightmares. One cannot say who is right. In any case, this newest addition to the Shadow Games was chaos in its purest form. And because of the nature and rules of the Shadow Games, even the Creator would not have been unable to stop this monster in a Duel. Its name was... Exodia. Fortunately, he had only been summoned once." 

"Exodia? What do you mean? I thought that nothing was as powerful as Kami-sama." 

"Normally, yes. However, in a Shadow Game, each Duelist becomes equal to his opponent. It keeps the games fair. That is to say, both Duelists become bound by the rules and effects of the game, regardless of their status. Kami-sama himself would have become just another Duelist. This regulation acted as a kind of safeguard, so that the full power of the Shadow Games would be restricted to only the two Duelists. However, with the creation of Exodia, that all changed. Any Duel which involved him, resulted in destruction of such magnitude, that it was decided by the majority of the godly, demonic and mortal Duelists, to forever seal the Shadow Games. Exodia had the potential to destroy entire universes and cause such a disruption in the space-time continuum, that all existence would have ceased. There was also the possibility that another being of chaos would be created to counter him, thereby increasing the risk. Of course, there was the chance that the Shadow Games themselves would become a primal force of chaos. For all these reasons, I had taken it upon myself to use my very soul to seal the games away in the seven Millennium Items." 

"I see. So who had summoned Exodia in the first place?" 

"You'll find him in my deck." 

"What?!" 

"Unfortunately, since he is a part of my deck, I had to give him to you along with the other cards. However, he is next to impossible to summon, so you won't have to worry too much about accidentally calling him. Just remember that he is your very LAST option. I would much rather win the Duels without having to summon him." 

---------- 

End of flashback... 

"All right. So you felt that this quest was something that you couldn't turn down." Ranma remarked. 

Luna nodded. "Yes. Unlike Darkstar, I'm afraid that this is one danger that Lina cannot handle, especially since she doesn't have a Dueling Deck." 

Ranma nodded. The only sure way of defeating the renegade Duelists was through the cards in a Duel. Since Luna already had a deck, along with her own formidable powers, she was prepared to face the challenges ahead. 

---------- 

What Ranma and Luna didn't know was that Lina was currently striving to rectify that deficiency, by getting a hold of Ranma's cards. 

"So we're going to see your sister?" Amelia asked as their group traveled along. 

Lina nodded hesitantly. Though she dearly loved her sibling, the red-haired sorceress was also deathly afraid of Luna. She was the one person in which the infamous Bandit Killer dared not to anger. Lina shuddered as she remembered back to the last time Luna had gotten mad at her. At the time, Lina had been making big money from selling magical images of her sister in the shower. That is, until Luna found out. What she did afterwards... 

Brrrrr! I'd rather be stuck in a room full of giant slugs than to get her THAT mad again! 

"So why are we going back to your home town? Does your sister live there?" Amelia inquired. 

Lina nodded again. "Yeah. Luna doesn't travel like I do, but she's amassed a lot of magical lore and ancient texts over the years. The only archive that would be larger than hers would be the Claire Bible. I'm pretty certain that she'd have something on the Shadow Games and how those cards of the Game King's works." 

Zelgadis perked up when he heard this. Perhaps this Luna Inverse would have a method to transform the Chimera man back into a full human again. 

Gourry smiled as he stupidly asked, "Say Lina? Does your sister look like you or does she have bigger breasts?" 

KAPOWIE! 

Lina stomped off in a huff, leaving the swordsman in a mangled heap on the ground. It was bad enough that Luna had blossomed early in her life, while her sibling had yet to have the slightest increase in her bust size, but to be constantly reminded of it... GRRRRR! 

Hmmm... I wonder if one of those cards can make my chest grow? 

---------- 

At a small restaurant, a few miles north of Luna's hometown... 

"So tell me more about yourself, Ranma." Luna asked as she and her companion were sitting at a corner table and waiting for their food orders. She was dressed in a very becoming outfit that consisted of black leather boots, light violet leggings which hugged her shapely legs and hips and a matching, short-sleeved, silk tunic with arm-length gloves. Draped over her back was a black cape. 

Ranma could only scratch the back of his head sheepishly as he tried to think of where to start. "Well... basically, I'm a martial artist. I've been in training for over ten years now." 

"Martial artist? As in... unarmed fighting styles?" 

"You know of them?" 

"I've heard of such, though they're not widely used. Most fighters are into swordplay, archery and that sort of thing. And of course, a large number of people practice sorcery, like me. Many people believe that fighting without a weapon or magic is the same as being helpless." 

Ranma snorted. "Well, let me tell you something. Weapons can be taken away and used against you. Magic is nice and all, but it does take a lot out of a person. In a lot of cases, especially in a Duel, magic comes with a price. Trust me, I should know. When you go through the proper training, martial arts can be as effective as any weapon or spell. And one good thing is that you'll always have some way of defending yourself at any time." 

"I can believe it. You were certainly able to handle those bandits on the way here." Luna and Ranma had encountered several bandit groups while traveling through the forests, but the pigtailed duelist easily handled them all without Luna casting a single spell. Though she was more than capable of defending herself, she appreciated his protecting her honor. 

She found Ranma's crude personality and ideals of honor to be charming, though somewhat rough and archaic. He was honest, and wasn't like those arrogant, and silver-tongued would-be suitors that she often encountered at her inn. He wasn't trying to impress her with tales of how great he was or how much money he had. If fact he was shy being close to her. He certainly didn't have much social experience with females. She could tell that he had some tact and a few interactive skills, but he hesitated a lot, especially with her. Apparently, women were not his specialty. 

Still, she could feel something with him. He was... different than all the other men that she had met. There was also something that he just didn't want to talk about. Her mystic senses were detecting a kind of irksome enchantment about him. Although, she couldn't tell whether it was from Ranma or that strange pendant that he was wearing. In fact, it felt as if there were two, separate fields that were intermeshing with each other. 

On that subject, she then gestured to the Millennium Puzzle. "Tell me, Ranma... is that one of the Millennium Items that we're looking for?" 

The Duelist took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. This is the Millennium Puzzle and I've already gotten the second item, the Millennium Ring." 

"I see... so how many more are there before we can seal away the Shadow Games?" 

"Well... there are seven in all, and each has its own unique power. There's the Millennium Eye which can see into a person's mind. Then there's the Millennium Tauk which let's the user see into the future. Then you got the brainwashing power of the Millennium Rod and the personality switch of the Ankh. And the truth or consequence ability of the Scales. The Ring has some kind of directional thing that lets a person find the other items. It also steals souls." 

"And the Puzzle?" 

"Well... it's kind of hard to explain this thing." Ranma looked down at the artifact. "I know that it's able to put a soul back into a person's body. I'm not really too sure what else it can do." And I don't even know how to explain Yami. Ranma added mentally. 

Luna however, was aware of the Millennium Puzzle's other ability as she had noticed it during Ranma's Duel with Weevilous. She had sensed another presence combine with Ranma just before the playing field had been created. Ranma seemed to become a different person when he dueled. And it also was apparent that whoever merged with him was having an effect on Ranma's normal personality. She could detect a few spiritual alterations within her companion's personal aura. She was feeling an aura of arrogance, recklessness, and supreme confidence that was being slowly replaced by some caution and thoughtfulness. The confidence was still there, but it wasn't as self-centered. This perked the magic user's interest as she wondered just what kind of person Ranma had been before receiving the Millennium Puzzle, though she liked what he was now. 

Luna decided to put those thoughts aside for the moment and began absently wondering how her sister was faring. It had been some time since she had last seen her. 

---------- 

Two days later, at Luna's inn... 

"What? She's not here?" Lina exclaimed. 

The head waiter nodded. "I'm afraid Miss Inverse had left to take care of some kind of important business. She's been gone for two days. She had left me in charge of the staff until she returns." 

"What kind of business?" Zelgadis asked. The Chimera man was a bit disappointed that the Sorceress Supreme was absent. He had been hoping that Lina's sister would have a cure for his condition. 

"She wouldn't say." The waiter replied. "She just suddenly told the staff that she was taking an extended leave of absence, packed a few things and was gone the next day." 

"It must be REALLY important if my sister actually left her job here." Lina remarked. She remembered back to when the Golden Dragons had asked Luna for help with Darkstar. Her older sibling had turned them down and sent Filia to seek out Lina instead. As far back as the red-haired magic user could remember, Luna had NEVER taken more than one day off from her job as a waitress. If Luna had actually departed from her chosen lifestyle, then that meant that there was something out there so dire, that her sister could NOT refuse. 

"So that's just it? She just up and left on her own?" 

"Well, she didn't leave on her own."

"What do you mean?" Lina inquired. 

"A stranger had come here and helped her save this town from an evil sorcerer. Afterwards, he had asked her to come with him. To everyone's surprise, she agreed! He made quite an impression with her, from what I was able to tell." 

Lina became even more surprised. Yet another first. Luna was actually interested in a guy? Her sister had never given the opposite sex anything more than a polite smile. "Really? Who was he? What did he look like?" 

The head waiter then began telling Lina and her group about the recent events and Luna's meeting with Ranma-Yami, the Game King. 

---------- 

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!" 

At that moment, the roof of Luna's inn jumped off its foundations and made three turns in the air before coming back down.

"Luna is with who?!" 

---------- 

Somewhere else... 

"Achoo!" 

"Bless you." 

"Thank you, Ranma. I wonder where that came from? So where are we headed now?" 

"North of here. At least, that's where the Millennium Ring had indicated. One of the other Millennium Items must be there. Are there any towns out there?" 

Luna nodded. "There's a small town called Atlona, a couple of leagues from where we are now. It happens to have a considerable number of minor magic users and fortune tellers." 

"Hmmm... remember what Weevilous had said about escaped Duelists needing the lifeforces of magic users to stabilize their own?" 

Lina's sister nodded as she understood what Ranma was getting at. "Atlona would be a good place for a Duelist to steal life energy. The magic users there aren't very powerful, but a large number of them would be the equivalent to taking the lifeforce of a strong sorcerer."

Ranma nodded as he and his companion began increasing their pace a bit. "And if one of the Millennium Items is there, then you can bet that one of those Duelists will show up. Come on! We better hustle." 

"Allow me. RAYWING!" 

With a simple gesture, the sorceress invoked a flight spell and the two of them were soon aloft. 

"Nice. You've got to show me how that works. However, I think that this might be better." Ranma reached for his deck and drew a card. 

"What's that?" 

Ranma smiled as he showed her the card he had drawn. "Let's fly in style! GO RUBY-WING EAGLE!" 

Ranm focused his developing magic powers and activated the card's properties. The card instantly expanded into a gigantic bird of prey that was as large as a Roc, from Arabian legend. However, this avian predator had crimson-colored wings, with feathers that glittered like gemstones... the Ruby-Wing Eagle! (1600/1000) 

Luna gasped in delight as she and Ranma rode its back, as it flew at high speeds toward their destination. Using the cards instead of her own magic, allowed her to conserve her personal stores of manna. She looked down and contemplated her own deck. 

---------- 

On the outskirts of Luna and Lina's hometown, that evening... 

"So you think that your sister and the Game King are heading for Atlona?" Amelia asked. 

Lina nodded. "The waiter said that Luna and the Game King headed out in a northern direction. Atlona's the only town that's north of here and would be the most logical place for her to stock up on magical supplies and things. There's a fair number of minor magicians and magic shops, and they do sell some decent talismans and ingredients for potions. It would be where I would go if I was on a quest." 

"All right." Zelgadis agreed. "However, your sister has a two day head start. There's no guarantee that she'll still be in town by the time we get there."

"Not a problem! I can get us there in a snap! Follow me!" 

---------- 

"What is this?" Gourry asked as the group stood in front of an ancient stone structure that was shaped like an inverted horseshoe. They were now near a wooden glen. 

Lina walked up to the structure and explained. "This happens to be an Astral Bypass." 

"An Astral Bypass?" 

Amelia nodded. "I read about these. They were supposed to have been the methods in which the old sages traveled from place to place. These gates allowed people to instantly go from one place to another by bypassing the physical realm and traveling through the Astral Plane." 

"Yep! They're pretty rare and you won't find too many of these anymore. This particular gate goes straight to Atlona. Luna and me found this one when we were kids. This will give us a free ride into that town without having to go there on foot. It will only take a minute for us to get there, which would be just about when my sister would arrive on foot or flying... give or take." 

"But... if this gate could do that, then why didn't your sister use it?" Gourry asked. 

Lina was bit surprised that her dumber-than-a-sack-of-hammers friend asked an intelligent question. "Well, there are a few restrictions to using these bypasses. One of them is that they only work during a full moon." She pointed up at the sky and indicated the rising moon. "My sister couldn't use it two days ago, but we can use it now. Another problem is that this particular gate only works one-way. We can't go back once we pass through it. In any case, let's get going."

As the moon reached its zenith, the gateway began glowing as its magic activated. Lina gestured for her friends to follow as she stepped through the bypass and vanished. One after another, her friends followed. The gateway then closed up behind them as the group was sent on their way. 

The players were now assembling as a new Shadow Game was about to begin... 

---------- 

By this time in Atlona, Ranma and Luna were already sleeping in separate rooms at a small inn. However, their slumber would be short-lived as a new evil was about to arrive. At the same time, Lina and her company appeared in the town square. 

"See? Not a problem!" Lina said. 

It was then that a huge explosion was heard near where they appeared. 

---------- 

Both Luna and Ranma were startled from their beds. Though normally, Ranma tended to sleep like a rock, when danger was near, his senses were always on full alert. Furthermore, since he had been practicing magic, he was now able to sense things on a mystical level. What he just detected now made his blood run cold. Someone was using ancient and dark magic that could only have originated from the Shadow Realm. The Millennium Puzzle glowed in preparation for the coming conflict. 

Without transforming into his alter ego, Ranma leapt to his feet and ran out of his room, quickly changing into his clothes on the way. His right hand went to the case where he kept his cards and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

In her own room, Luna was also rushing to meet the danger. After getting to her feet and casting a quick spell to change her nightdress into her usual attire, she then probed with her own mystic senses to determine the nature of the danger. She shivered when she recognized the telltale sensations of the Shadow Realm. A Duelist was nearby. Reaching into the folds of her cape, she took out her own deck of cards. She then cast a spell which made her vanish. 

---------- 

A few minutes earlier...

Lina and her friends stopped in their tracks when they came to the site of the commotion. They found themselves in front of what used to be Atlona's Archives of Magic. Now the building had been reduced to flaming rubble. And in that carnage, they saw a sight which chilled them to their very souls. 

A tall figure was holding up a smaller person by the throat with one hand. In his other hand was card that was between the index and middle finger. He was dressed in dark clothes and had a jagged scar running across his right cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He had long, dark hair and his eyes were solid red with no irises or pupils. 

The young man in the stranger's grasp was trying desperately to free himself with both hands, but the stranger's grip remained firm. Then in desperation, he tried to summon up a Fireball to blast himself free. However, that was when the card let off an eerie light which made the stranger's captive scream out in agony. Then his body went limp as his flesh began to shrivel like a prune. A moment later, the clothes and flesh dissolved away, leaving nothing but a brittle skeleton in the stranger's hand. With a snort of disgust, the man tossed away the remains of his latest victim, which broke apart into bony fragments when they hit the ground. Nearby were the calcified remains of a few other unfortunates. In the space of a few heartbeats, the renegade Duelist had destroyed not only the building where Atlona's citizens had stored their magical texts, but also the mystic librarians as well. 

"Pathetic." The Duelist commented as he gauged the lifeforce energy that he had collected using the Essence Card of his deck. "This wouldn't be enough to last me half a day. Looks like I may have to drain the entire town." 

At that moment a shout was heard. 

"YOU... MONSTER!" 

The man turned to see Amelia standing defiantly in front of her friends in her usual heroic stance. Behind her, Lina and Zelgadis prepared to unleash spells while Gourry had his sword drawn. 

"And who are you to call me a Monster?" The Duelist inquired without any concern whatsoever. 

"We are the warriors of truth and justice!" Amelia said with her usual enthusiasm. "You have destroyed innocent lives and for that, you will be punished! Feel the power of our righteous fury!" 

Amelia's companions all developed sweatdrops as their youngest companion was off on her usual spiel. 

At that point, Amelia powered up and threw a hand forward. "Fireball!" 

The deadly sphere of pyrotechnic magic went hurtling toward its target, but the renegade Duelist simply held up his Essence Card in front of him. The projectile suddenly winked out of existence as the card gave off that same eerie light. At the same time, Amelia trembled as her body experienced a brief, but numbing chill. 

"Aaah!" 

"Amelia!" Zelgadis was instantly at her side as her legs buckled a bit. 

The Duelist grinned as he saw an opportunity. "Well now... this is a pleasant surprise. I had expected to find only low-level magicians in this town, but now my Essence Card tells me that three of you possess substantial magical lifeforces! Excellent!" 

"Essence Card?" Lina said, then gasped as she saw the Duelist produce a deck of cards from his pocket. "He's got a Shadow Deck!" 

The villain nodded as he gave them a cruel smile. "Indeed. I am the Duelist known as Rapteron. Now... let us see if your powers can match mine!" With these words, he drew a new card out and tossed it upwards. "GO LAVA DRAGON! MAGMA FIRE BLAST!" 

The card instantly morphed into a huge fiery lizard with flames for wings. (1800/1400) Flying above them, it let off a roar and opened its maw at Lina's group. It spit out a huge stream of molten lava which threatened to incinerate them all. They all scattered to avoid being hit, but the town began to catch fire. Citizens who had woken up began screaming and running for their lives. 

Lina gritted her teeth as she called out to Amelia and Zelgadis. "Try to put out those fires while I take out that dragon!" 

The two nodded as they began using various wind and ice spells to put out the flames. Gourry helped out by leading several people to safety. 

Lina looked up and gauged the altitude of the Lava Dragon. She had to stop it fast before it could rain down more carnage, and she only knew of one sure-fire way. The dragon was high enough so... 

"Darkness beyond twilight..." 

Rapteron became intrigued as he watched Lina cast her spell. He then drew a new card from his deck. 

"Crimson beyond blood that flows..." 

The Duelist held out the card in front of him and waited. 

"Buried in the flow of time, is where your power grows..." 

Lina formed a small, orange-red ball of energy in her hands. 

"I pledge myself to conquer all those who stand..." 

The sorceress focused her attention on her target, which was about to let loose with another attack. 

"Against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand..." 

"Take cover!" Gourry cried out as he, Amelia and Zelgadis scrambled to get out of the danger zone. 

"Let the fools who stand against us be destroyed by the power you and I possess... DRAGON SLAVE!" 

At that moment, Lina let loose with a full-power Dragon Slave at Rapteron's monster. The beam of multi-faceted light struck the beast in the belly. For one, agonizing moment, it seemed that the dragon was going to shrug off the attack, but it let off a final roar before being enveloped in one massive explosion. 

"All right!" Lina exclaimed. However, that was when she heard a shout. 

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

Another beam of power shot over her head and streaked off into the distance to impact heavily against a nearby mountain range. The shockwaves from the blast was felt all over town as Lina and her friends whirled about to see Rapteron smiling evilly while holding out his card. He then called out again.

"DRAGON SLAVE! DRAGON SLAVE!" 

The card fired off two full-power Dragon Slave in rapid succession, which reduced two more mountains into craters. 

"H-How did you...?" Lina was shocked. She had to chant the spell in order to deliver a full-power Dragon Slave, but that card had no problems whatsoever in recreating the attack and with no startup time. Filia had not been lying when she had said that the cards of the Shadow Games were mighty indeed. 

Rapteron's smirk became even more smug as he showed Lina his card. "This is the Copycat Card, which allowed me to duplicate your fully-powered Dragon Slave." 

"What?! That little card copied the most powerful black magic spell?!" Zelgadis was awestruck. 

"Indeed." The Duelist then aimed the card toward the town's square. "Now you shall all surrender your lifeforces to me, or I shall unleash the Dragon Slave and destroy this town!" 

"What?!" Lina gasped. 

"Surrender or you shall witness this town's demise!" 

Lina's group found themselves in a tight spot. The fires had not been totally put out, so Atlona was still in danger of burning to the ground. However, if the Duelist were to release the Dragon Slave, then the entire area would be reduced into a crater. And looking into his eyes, Luna's sister knew that he meant what he said. 

However, it was at that moment that fate decided to lend a hand. A certain someone had appeared on the roof of a nearby building. Seeing that her sister was in a bind, Luna drew two cards from her deck and threw them down toward the ground while calling out. 

"LA-DJINN THE GENIE! DE-SPELL COPYCAT!" (1800/1000) 

The Monster and Magic Cards combined together and formed a green figure that resembled the ancient wish bringer of Arabian legend. The genie thrust out its hands and let loose with a brilliant burst of light, causing the card in Rapteron's hand to go dead. 

"What?! Who dares?!" 

At that moment, Ranma also appeared on another roof and threw out a card to take care of the remaining fires. 

"MAGICAL MIST!" 

The card unleashed its power and a light moisture suddenly blanketed all of Atlona. Despite the fact that it was merely a light drizzle, the magical rain caused the intense fires to die out. Both Duelists then jumped down to the ground to face off against their common foe. Luna held out her deck and recalled La-Jinn, while Ranma took back his Magical Mist Card. 

"Luna!" Lina cried out as she ran toward her sister. 

The elder Inverse smiled as she greeted her sibling. "Hello Lina. It's been a while." 

Lina then looked down at what was in Luna's hand. "You've got a Shadow Deck?!" 

"Actually, it's called a Dueling Deck, but in any case, I think it would be best for you and your friends to get out of here... now." 

At this point, Ranma was facing off against the renegade Duelist. He saw the remains of the people whose lifeforces had been drained and this angered him. He pointed an accusing finger at Rapteron. "How DARE you steal innocent lives?! You had no right!"

"I have every right and those wretches were nothing! I think that perhaps you and your companion would be more satisfying!" The Duelist then eyed the Millennium Puzzle that was hanging from Ranma's neck. "If you think that you can teach me a lesson, then you shall have to do so through your deck! Do you dare to challenge me to a Duel?" He held out his deck. 

"I DARE! IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Ranma thrust out his deck to accept the challenge. At the same time, the Millennium Puzzle glowed and transformed him to Ranma-Yami. "Let the Shadow Game begin!" Rapteron declared as a line of light began outlining the playing field. 

---------- 

"What's happening?" Lina asked as she saw a large area of the town start to become sealed off. Fortunately, all of Atlona's citizens had evacuated the site during the Lava Dragon's attack. 

"Ranma just accepted that Duelist's challenge." Luna replied. "It's a good thing that no one's in the playing field with them and... oh no!" 

Lina also gasped as she saw that Zelgadis, Amelia and Gourry were inside the area that was about to become the playing field. 

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Luna cried out as she and Lina ran toward them. 

Zelgadis and the others heard Luna's warning and began running toward the edge of the playing field. The stone-faced Zelgadis managed to make it before the playing field was sealed, but Gourry tripped and went down. This caused Amelia to pause to help him back up, but it was then too late as the playing field became active.

Both the swordsman and the young sorceress began convulsing in pain as their bodies felt as if they were on fire. 

"Amelia! Gourry! What's happening to them?" Lina demanded. 

Luna could only watch in despair as the barrier prevented her from getting to them. "The rules of the Shadow Games will only allow the Duelists and their decks to exist within the playing field. Anything or anyone else will be destroyed!" 

"What?!" 

---------- 

Rapteron chuckled as he watched the two in pain. "How delightful! It seems I will be absorbing the little magic user's lifeforce that much sooner!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ranma-Yami declared as he drew two cards, faced Lina's friends, and threw the cards at them. "Forgive me, but this is the only way!" 

Once the cards came into contact with them, both of Lina's friends vanished from sight. The two cards then returned to the Game King's deck in which he promptly began shuffling. 

---------- 

"What happened? Where did they go?" Zelgadis asked as he joined the Inverse sisters.

Luna nodded. "Ranma sealed them within two Essence Cards. They are now part of his deck and therefore will not be destroyed by the playing field. The problem is, now that they're part of his deck, Ranma may have to use them in this Duel. There's a good chance that they won't survive this Shadow Game." 

Lina and Zelgadis were all for trying to break through the barrier, but that was when Luna explained the dire consequences of interfering in a Duel. It was up to Ranma-Yami now. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP 

Rapteron: 2000 LP 

---------- 

The cards in each Duelist's hand came to life and appeared in larger versions of themselves. They aligned themselves in front of their master and were ready to be used. 

Rapteron snickered a bit. "Well now. I certainly hope you've made your peace with whatever gods you pray to. For this Shadow Game shall be one that you cannot win! GO LAVA DRAGON!" 

The second card from his left instantly became the Duelist's fiery beast. 

---------- 

"Wait a second! I destroyed that thing with my Dragon Slave!" Lina said. 

Luna shook her head. "His cards reactivate once a Duel begins. That also includes his Copycat Card." 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami drew two cards from his own hand. One he left face down while the other was activated. 

"I shall fight fire with fire! GO FIRE LANCER!" (1800/1200) An African warrior with a flame-tipped spear appeared. 

The warrior and the dragon faced each other off as their masters barked out their commands. 

"MAGMA FIRE BLAST!" 

"FLAMING SPEAR THRUST!" 

Both attacks let loose intense flames, but each canceled out the other. 

"Our monsters are equally matched!" Ranma-Yami declared. 

His opponent however, shook his head while smiling. "Not when I arm my dragon with this!" A card in his hand flipped forward, reveling an image of a Fire Elemental. "This is the Spirit of Fire Card! It will increase any fire-based monster's attack power by four hundred points!" 

The Lava Dragon's aura became more intense as its attack power was raised. (2200/1400) 

"Attack!" 

The dragon let loose with a torrent of molten lava, which engulfed the Fire Lancer. Ranma-Yami let off a cry of pain as four hundred Life Points was lost. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 1600 LP 

Rapteron: 2000 LP 

---------- 

"Can't stand the heat?" Rapteron taunted. However, his gloating was cut short as Ranma-Yami's facedown card lifted up and let loose with a fiery blast. Rapteron's dragon suddenly exploded in a ball of flames. "What?!" He then trembled as he felt his own Life Points being deducted. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 1600 LP 

Rapteron: 1200 LP 

---------- 

"Oops." Ranma-Yami said with a grin. "I guess that Trap Card I laid face down was the real burn, eh?" 

"A Trap Card?" 

"That's right." The Duelist replied as the Trap Card vanished in into his graveyard. "It was the Double or Nothing Card, which causes your monster to receive the feedback of its own attack at TWICE the damage! Any monster with attack strength of over 2000 will be affected. I figured that you'd power up your Lava Dragon! You may have destroyed my Fire Lancer and cost me some Life Points, but I destroyed your dragon and paid you back with interest!" 

The renegade Duelist snarled as he selected a card from the ones floating before him. "Bah! A minor setback! Now let us see if you can deal with this!" chosen card became a blue-white giant salamander. "Behold! The Great Sea Lizard Aquarionda!" (1700/1500) The Duelist also laid another card face down. 

Ranma-Yami drew a new card from his deck and frowned when he saw it. 

Damn! It's one of those people that I sealed away! 

It was Gourry Gabriev's card, which depicted him in a ready stance with his sword held out. (1400/900) 

His attack power is too low to go up against that Sea Lizard. Right now, he's the weakest fighter in my hand. I'll try another card. The Game King looked over the cards in his hand and decided on the strongest card, which was the Barbarian Destroyer. (1900/1600) The card became a hulking fighter with a very wicked-looking, iron club. He then let Gourry's card float over to fill in the empty space. 

Rapteron smirked as he revealed that he had a magic card to be played. "Not bad, but with this Weakest Link Card, I shall take the lead!" 

"Weakest Link Card?" 

"That's right. The Weakest Link Card forces whatever monster my opponent has placed on the field, to be traded for the WEAKEST in his hand!" 

"WHAT?!" 

Before Ranma-Yami could react, the Barbarian Destroyer instantly wne tback into his hand and in his place stood Gourry. The not-too-bright swordsman looked about and saw Lina, Luna and Zelgadis watching from the sidelines. 

"Hey guys! What's going on?" 

---------- 

Lina was frantically waving her arms and shouting as she saw that Rapteron was about to make his move. 

"GOURRY! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" 

---------- 

"Huh? WHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" 

In the blink of an eye, the Sea Lizard let loose with its Dark Ice Attack and blasted the hapless swordsman into nothingness. 

The pain that Ranma-Yami felt was especially severe as his Life Points were ripped from his beating heart. His legs buckled and he sank to his knees as his aura became dimmer. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 1300 LP 

Rapteron: 1200 LP 

---------- 

"GOURRY!" Lina screamed after seeing her traveling companion being vaporized. She reared back and focused her own power in a fit of anger. 

"DONT DO IT!" Luna cried out. 

Too late. 

"FIREBALL!"

The explosion that Lina's projectile made on the barrier was huge and the effect on Ranma-Yami was just as big. 

----------

"Arrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" 

The pain Ranma-Yami felt at that moment was excruciating. He almost blacked out from the pain but steeled his will to go on. He knew that it wasn't Lina's fault. It was that renegade Duelist that was going to pay! 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 650 LP 

Rapteron: 1200 LP 

---------- 

Lina was struggling to get out of her sister's hold, but Luna would not release her sibling from the Half-Nelson she had put her in. Apparently, Ranma had taught her a few things during their travels. Zelgadis stood in confusion, torn between helping Lina and thinking about what the consequences were for attacking the barrier, after seeing what happened to Ranma. 

"Lina! Listen to me! I know that you're feeling angry right now about your friend!" 

"Let me go!" 

"LINA! CALM DOWN NOW!" 

"How can I stay calm after that?! That.. that..." 

"I know! I know! But you'll do more damage to Ranma and your friends if you attack the playing field again! You just cost Ranma half his Life Points!" 

"WHAT?!" 

"Don't worry! TRUST HIM!" 

"WHAT?!" 

When Luna took a deep breath before speaking to Lina in a calmer tone. "Trust Ranma. There's a chance that he can get your friend back!" 

"What... do you mean?" Lina asked as she stopped thrashing about. Luna released her sister and began explaining. 

"I know it sounds crazy, but death in the Shadow Games is not always permanent. I had a look at Ranma's deck and he does have a card in which he can use to revive your friend." 

"He... can?" Zelgadis inquired. Only the strongest of White Magic could accomplish resurrection.

"Yes. So please. Trust him. I know that it's strange for me to tell you to put your faith in a person that I've only met a couple of days ago, but Ranma WILL win. You're only going to make things worse if you interfere." 

"You... trust this guy?" Lina asked. 

Luna was silent for a long time before finally nodding. "I'd trust him with my very life." 

---------- 

The playing field... 

"It seems your companions do not know the rules of a Duel. Not that I'm complaining though." Rapteron taunted. "It makes things so much easier!" 

Ranma-Yami gritted his teeth as he got back to his feet. "Where... is he?" 

The Duelist shrugged. "Where all the defeated Monsters and used Magic Cards go. The discard pile or..." The cruel Duelist grinned. "...as we call it in the Shadow Realm... the Graveyard!" 

---------- 

The Graveyard... 

"Where am I?" Gourry wondered as he looked about. "Last thing I remember was being attacked, then I find myself in this cemetery."

The befuddled swordsman began wandering about the burial ground. 

---------- 

The playing field... 

"Don't worry though. I'll be sending you to join that fool soon enough!" Rapteron declared as he drew another card. 

"We'll see about that!" Ranma-Yami retorted as he sent out his Barbarian Destroyer, as well as laying another card face down. 

"Yes we shall see! Now... attack with Dark Ice, Aquarionda!" 

The huge beast let loose with its attack to destroy its opponent. 

"You Sea Lizard's attack power is lower than my monster's!" 

Rapteron smirked as he revealed his hidden card. "Not when I add this Magic Card... Venom Spray!" 

"Venom Spray?!" 

"Indeed! This card goes especially well with any water-based or Poison-type Monster, causing it to release a torrent of poison along with its attack, reducing its opponent's attack power by five hundred!"

The Barbarian Destroyer was forced back as it was doused with poison, along with the surrounding area. (1400/1600) With attack power lowered, Ranma-Yami's card was unable to fend off the Aquarionda's Dark Ice attack and was disintegrated. 

The Game King winced as he felt more of his Life Points being whittled away. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 350 LP 

Rapteron: 1200 LP 

---------- 

"Well now. This has been fun, but I'm afraid that I will have to end this Duel!" Rapteron gloated. 

"It's... not over yet!" Ranma-Yami declared. 

"Oh, but it will be soon! You see, my Aquarionda's Venom Spray had not only vanquished your last monster, but it has also coated the ground and surrounding air with its lethal poison! Any other monster that you place on the field will be affected and will lose five hundred attack points each turn! The only Monsters that will not be affected are those with attack power of less than five hundred! And furthermore, my Aquarionda will gain additional five hundred attack points with each turn because of the Venom Spray! Face it, you've lost! Admit defeat now!"

True to his word, Aquarionda got an added boost to its attack power. (2200/1500) 

Ranma-Yami gritted his teeth as he drew another card. He frowned when he saw what card it was. It was Amelia's Card. (1500/600) 

I don't dare play this card now! I'll have to use my other card to buy me some time!

"SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" 

The card that was face down, flipped over and shot up into the air. A moment later, large shining swords of energy rained down and surrounded Aquarionda, freezing it in its tracks. 

---------- 

"What does that card do?" Zelgadis asked. 

"It freezes any of Rapteron's monsters on the field for three turns." Luna replied. "Looks like Ranma is working on some kind of strategy." 

---------- 

"Hmpf! What difference will a three-turn delay make? You see? My Aquarionda is still being powered up by the Venom Spray." Rapteron's beast's attack strength was now 2700. Ranma-Yami's opponent laid a card down. "And this card will also insure my victory! Your time is running out!" 

"I still have time to do this." Ranma-Yami said defiantly as he laid a card face down and sent out his Mammoth Graveyard in Defense Mode. (1200/800) "Mammoth Graveyard is an Undead-type monster and therefore will not be affected by the poison!" The Game King said. 

"No matter! I shall simply send out another monster to destroy it!" The renegade tossed out a card, which became a huge cobra with three heads. "Cobra King!" (1700/1400) 

----------- 

"Whoa! Big snake!" Lina exclaimed. 

"Yes, and unfortunately, it is a Poison-type monster and won't be affected by the Venom Spray either. And since it was not on the field when Ranma used his Swords of Revealing Light, it's free to attack." 

---------- 

"FANG STRIKE!" Rapteron ordered. The huge reptile lunged forward and clamped its three sets of teeth onto the Mammoth Graveyard. The heads then bit down and caused the bony skeleton to disintegrate. Since Ranma-Yami's monster was in Defense Mode, he lost no Life Points. 

"That was total waste of a monster and you are only delaying the inevitable!" The Duelist sneered. "My Aquarionda gains another five hundred attack points! In the next two turns, it shall be free to move and will wipe you out! Furthermore, my Cobra King will also gain five hundred points since it is a Poison-type." (2200/1400) 

Ranma-Yami smirked as he placed another card face down. "By that time, it will be too late! I have already gotten all the cards I need to bring you down!" 

"Ridiculous!" Rapteron scoffed. "Because of the Venom Spray, you cannot bring out any monster without having it lose attack points. Undead and poison-types are the exception, but with my Aquarionda's attack strength now at 3200 and my Cobra King at 2200, I severely doubt that you have a card that is strong enough to defeat it." 

"Oh really? Then I guess I should play this Monster." Ranma-Yami took out a card from his hand and tossed it out. "I call upon... GREMLAACK!" 

The card instantly became a creature that resembled something out of a Warner Bros cartoon. It was colored gray, had bat wings, pointed ears, clawed hands and a very cute-looking face. (350/300) 

"What is this?!"

---------- 

"What is that?" Lina inquired. 

"It's... Gremlaack." Luna replied with disbelief. What's Ranma doing? Next to Kauribo, it's one of the weakest monsters! 

---------- 

"As you said, Rapteron. Monsters with attack points of less than five hundred will not be affected by the Venom Spray." 

"Indeed. However, I see no point in playing that little runt!" Rapteron scoffed. "You must be mad in thinking that puny creature will defend against my monsters, especially when my Aquarionda will be free in the next turn, with an attack power of 3700! The Cobra King will be at 2700!" 

Ranma-Yami smirked as he revealed a magic card in his hand. "Oh I haven't gone mad. However, I'm certain that you're going to pretty mad when I use this Magic Card known as Multiply!" 

"Multiply?" 

"Yes. This particular card works with any monster with attack power that is below five hundred and multiplies them endlessly!" 

As if on cue, the magic activated and began cloning Gremlaack at a phenomenal rate. In less than a couple of heartbeats, Ranma-Yami's half of the playing field was filled with tiny, winged imps. 

"Bah! This is all a trick! And your time is up!" Rapteron said as his Aquarionda was free to move. The Swords of Revealing Light faded away as the renegade Duelist ordered his monsters to attack. "AQUARIONDA! COBRA KING! DESTROY GREMLAAK!" 

Both reptiles let loose with Dark Ice and Fang Missile attacks. Several dozen Gremlaack copies were annihilated, but to everyone's amazement, the remaining creatures simply reproduced themselves and filled up the spaces left by their comrades. The pain that Ranma-Yami felt was no more than receiving several pinpricks. 

"WHAT?! THIS CANNOT BE!" 

---------- 

"Do you mind explaining what's going on?" Zelgadis asked. 

Luna smiled as she realized Ranma-Yami strategy. "Rapteron can't take Ranma's remaining Life Points until all the Gremlaack are destroyed. However, for every one that is eliminated, two more will take its place! Brilliant!" 

---------- 

"Surprised? Well I should think so since I'm still standing and the number of Gremlaak are increasing." 

"Blast you!" Rapteron cried out. Though his Sea Lizard's attack power had risen to 4200 while the giant snake was now at 3200, it made little difference. 

"And now, it's time for me to take you down." Ranma-Yami said as he drew another card. "First, I shall equip my Gremlaak this De-Spell Magic Card to neutralize the power of the Venom Spray of your Sea Lizard." 

The Gremlaak all thrust their little clawed hands forward and released blasts of energy which negated the effect of the Venom Spray Card. 

"I shall also use Magical Mist, to wash the field clean of the remaining poison!" Taking out another Magic Card from his hand, he called upon the shroud of moisture to flush out the remainder of the toxins. "Now your Monsters cannot increase their attack power any further!" 

"Hmpf!" Rapteron snorted. "So what if I cannot power up my Monsters! Each one is strong enough to destroy a Blue Eyes White Dragon now! Even though I cannot destroy the Gremlaak, you still cannot attack me! Gremlaak's attack power cannot harm the Sea Lizard or Cobra King! We're at a standoff!"

"Not really. After I place this card face down, I'm all set to defeat you." Ranma-Yami tossed his last card face down and added another stinging jab. "You're such an amateur!" 

Rapteron growled. Ranma-Yami's insufferable smirk and smug attitude was enough to rile him. "ATTACK!" 

Both the Sea Lizard and the Cobra King fired off another barrage at the Gremlaak, but with the same results as before. The Gremlaak simply multiplied right back again. 

"Temper, temper." Ranma-Yami said as he was now ready. "Such a waste of a turn. Now, it is time for me to attack!" 

"You don't have anything strong enough to destroy my powered-up Monsters!" 

"Oh really? Well then, I suppose you never heard of Gremlaak's special power." 

"What special power?" 

Ranma-Yami nodded as all of the Gremlaak suddenly merged back into one monster again. "Though Gremlaak's personal attack power is relatively weak, it does have the ability to cast a curse upon all of the monsters in my opponent's deck. Problem is that it must be on the field for three turns and be equipped with a Magic Card. Now it will use the energy of the Multiply Card to cast the dreaded Gremlaak Curse on your side of the field! This will greatly affect you for the next three turns!" 

"The Gremlaak Curse?" 

The tiny Gremlaak produced a soccer ball-sized sphere of purple energy, then lobbed it at the nearest monster, which was Aquarionda. The ball exploded into a seemingly harmless spray of mist, which blanketed Rapteron's side of the field. After it's job was done, it then vanished to the discard pile with no loss in its master's Life Points. Then Ranma-Yami decided to play his trump cards. "And now, to finish my turn, I shall play... Amelia the Sorceress, in Attack Mode!" 

---------- 

"What is he doing? That Gremlaak Curse didn't affect Rapteron's Monsters at all." Zelgadis became extremely concerned as he saw the daughter of Prince Phileonel appear. "Amelia doesn't stand a chance against those things!" 

"She'll be wiped out like Gourry was!" Lina cried out. 

Luna however, shook her head while smiling. "I don't think so. I happen to know what the Gremlaak Curse does." 

---------- 

Amelia blanched when she saw herself facing off against two gigantic monsters, but, she couldn't bring herself to attack without Ranma-Yamis command. 

Ranma-Yami however, gave her a reassuring smile and said. "Amelia... do not worry. They can't hurt you." 

Amelia let off a whine. "Huh? But he's going to attack and... I... don't want to go to that Graveyard like Mr. Gourry." Though she was now under Ranma-Yami's command as a card, she had seen what had happened to the swordsman from within the deck. 

"Don't worry. Trust me. Besides, youll see Gourry again." He then drew another card, glanced at it and nodded before putting it in his hand. 

Rapteron however, let off a malicious laugh. "You fool! You threw away this Shadow Game! AQUARIONDA! DESTROY THE SORCERESS!" 

However, the Sea Lizard turned about and launched its Dark Ice attack at Cobra King, wiping it out. As a result, the Duelist was racked by intense pain as he lost a whopping one thousand Life Points from their difference in attack points. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 350 LP 

Rapteron: 200 LP 

---------- 

As his opponent's aura became dimmer and his body twitched in pain, Amelia glanced back to Ranma-Yami in confusion. 

"W-W-What happened?" 

The Game King smiled. "That was one of the effects of the Gremlaak Curse. For three turns, the monsters of my opponent will attack each other. The curse makes them see their allies as enemies and vice-versa." When Rapteron growled, Ranma-Yami's smile became even more smug as he addressed him. "And don't think that the curse only works on your Sea Lizard. Your half of the field is affected so you can't bring out any new monsters until the curse wears off!" It was then that one of the cards that the Game King had laid face down revealed itself. 

"And now it is my turn and I shall call upon the Enchantress of Light!" 

The card instantly became a tall, beautiful woman with long, silver hair. She was wearing a very revealing white gown with a plunging neckline and a slit up one side. She wore a gold necklace, bracelets, and white sandals and gave off a soft amber glow. (1700/1700) 

---------- 

Lina gulped as she stared at the activated card. Geez! Even the cards have bigger breasts that I do! 

Luna frowned a bit when she saw such a beauty in Ranma's deck. She then shook her head. She was not jealous of a card! 

---------- 

"And with the magic of this Polymerization Card, I shall combine her with Amelia!" Ranma-Yami chose a new card from his hand. 

The princess could only say huh' as the magic went to work to merge her with the Enchantress. In a bight flare of white light, the two became one. The end result was a VERY grown up, 5'10" Amelia, wearing the Enchantress' wardrobe. The girl couldn't believe it as she felt new power flowing through her. 

"Behold! Amelia, the Mystic of Light!" (2000/1700) 

---------- 

"ACK!" Lina stared at Amelia's transformed state. With just two cards, her diminutive traveling companion had become the equal to her old associate Naga, the White Serpent, and had gone to a D-Cup! 

Zelgadis was also in a state of shock. It was very amusing to see a Chimera man develop a nosebleed. 

---------- 

"My turn is over." The Game King declared as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

Rapteron sneered at his foe. "So what if your little friend is now more powerful! I don't need to call upon another monster! My Sea Lizard shall annihilate your Mystic of Light! ATTACK!" 

However, the Sea Lizard simply bowed down its head and went into a defensive posture. 

"What is this?!" 

Ranma-Yami shrugged. "I only revealed one half of the Gremlaak Curse so far. Now you can see the other half. If there is only one of your Monsters on the field, then it will automatically be forced into Defense Mode. You wasted your turn." 

"Curse you!" 

"Nope. You're the one that's been cursed, until after the next turn. In which case, I reveal my second hidden card!" 

The second card flipped itself over and revealed...

---------- 

"Reborn the Monster!" Luna exclaimed happily. 

"What's that?" 

Lina asked. "Just watch!" 

---------- 

"Be reborn... Gourry Gabriev!" 

In another flash of light, the blonde swordsman appeared, swinging his weapon at empty air while screaming. 

"Get away from me! Don't come near me! I...huh?" Gourry looked about and found that he was on the playing field again. A moment ago, he had been fending off the Reaper of the Cards. "Where did that maniac with the scythe go?" 

"Mr. Gourry!" Amelia rushed over and hugged him tightly, forgetting that she was now changed. 

"Huh? Amelia? Is that you? When did you get so..." The swordsman looked down and saw something firm, yet pliable pressing against his chest. "...big?" 

Amelia blushed a bit as she moved away from her comrade. She made a pirouette and thought to herself. Eat your heart out, big sister! 

Ranma-Yami nodded as he took out a Magic Card from his hand and laid another face down. "And now, I shall increase the Mystic of Light's power even further with this Ancient Book of Secret Arts!" 

Amelia became startled as a book appeared in front of her and opened up. Though it was written in a long-forgotten tongue, she understood it perfectly. Clasping her hands together, she began chanting a spell as her aura became even brighter. (2300/2000) 

Rapteron was not amused as he drew another card. He's up to something. Neither that fool swordsman nor his Mystic of Light has enough power to destroy my Sea Lizard! However, because of the curse, I cannot attack him during this final turn, nor can I send out any other monster because they'll attack each other! It was then that he saw the card he had drawn. "Hah! You're finished! I have drawn a De-Spell Card! With this, I remove the Gremlaak's Curse!" 

---------- 

"NO!" Lina, Luna and Zelgadis cried out at once as the Aquarionda began powering up for an attack.

---------- 

Ranma-Yami however, was not concerned. Mostly because the third card he had laid face down was a Trap Card. 

"MIRROR FORCE! REFLECT THE ATTACK!" 

The Dark Ice Attack of the Sea Lizard was rebounded right back at the beast. However, Rapteron was prepared.

"Not bad, but I shall use Negate Attack!" 

The energy from the Sea Lizard's attack was dispersed before it could touch the monster. 

---------- 

"What was that?" Zelgadis asked. 

"Negate Attack neutralizes any attack thrown against Rapteron. Unfortunately, that includes his own." Luna explained. 

---------- 

"I believe that it's time to end this!" Ranma-Yami declared as he put down the last card from his hand. "FLAME SWORDSMAN!" (1800/1600) 

Once the magical blade wielder appeared, the last of Ranma-Yami's face down cards flipped. "With this Polymerization card, I shall combine my two swordsmen to create a new fighter!" 

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" Gourry cried out as he was being fused to the Flame Swordsman. When the magic was done, Gourry found himself in new armor and holding a magical blade. He was also more muscular. Holding the flame blade was like holding the Sword of Light again. 

"Cool!" 

Ranma-Yami declared. "You now face not only Amelia the Mystic of Light, but also... Gourry the Flame Champion!" (2300/2000) 

"Hah! So what? Neither one of them are a match for my powered-up Sea Lizard!" Rapteron scoffed. 

It was then that the Game King revealed his ultimate plan. "By themselves, they do not. However, you have forgotten that my Mystic has been chanting a certain spell from that Book of Secret Arts. That particular spell will allow her to transfer her own attack power to any fighter I choose." 

Amelia smiled as she finished her chanting and directed her gaze to the Flame Champion. With a single gesture, her power was then added to Gourry's, boosting his attack power. (4600/2000) 

"What?! This cannot be!" Rapteron exclaimed as Gourry prepared to strike. 

The Game King nodded. "I thought that it would be more fitting that these two would be the ones to bring you down, Rapteron. YOU LOSE!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" 

"FLAME CHAMPION... SUNFIRE SWORD STRIKE!" 

With a downward stroke of his sword, Gourry unleashed a huge blast of flames which resembled a horizontal solar flare. The Sea Lizard was charred to ashes in a nanosecond and Rapteron was also caught in the attack. The barrier buckled under the stress and then exploded outward as the area behind it was scorched. Fortunately, the blast headed out of Atlona and destroyed a wide margin of uninhabited land. Then finally, the blaze died down as the playing field became inactive. 

---------- 

Final score 

Ranma-Yami: 350 LP 

Rapteron: 0 LP 

----------

Ranma-Yami stood over the defeated Duelist as he lay on the ground with some serious third-degree burns all over his body. His clothes were smoking and his deck of cards was blackened. 

The Game King was all business as he addressed his fallen foe one final time. "Rapteron... you have lost this Duel and now, I shall decide your fate." 

"Please... not again! We... can make a deal..." 

"The only thing that I deal' are cards. I hereby consign you to..." 

"No...!" 

"OBLIVION!" With one hand thrust out and palm spread, the Game King sent whatever was left of Rapteron back to the Shadow Realm. 

At that moment, everyone came running up to the Duelist as he switched back to being Ranma again. 

"You were incredible, Ranma!" Luna said. 

"It was nothing." Ranma said as he picked up a card on the ground, which had belonged to Rapteron. It was the Aquarionda Card. As he slipped it into his deck, he then pointed the cards at the Flame Champion and the Mystic of Light. "Your job is done. I'm releasing you from the Essence Cards." 

In an instant, Gourry and Amelia found themselves back in their normal bodies again. 

"Awwww!" Amelia pouted as she found herself in her smaller and less endowed form. Gourry was also disappointed that he no longer held the magical sword.

Lina stood nearby and eyed the cards as Ranma put them back into the carrying case on his belt. She then cast a sideling glance to the cards in Luna's possession. She had seen cards that could copy the most powerful of magical spells without any problems, resurrect people without losing life energy and a tiny creature that could curse its enemies. But most of all, Lina was thinking about how those cards had increased the size of Amelia's bust and given Gourry more power than he ever had with the Sword of Light. 

"Say... Ranma... how about five hundred silver pieces for that deck?" 

To be continued... 

Author's Notes 

Hoo boy, was that a long one! In any case, this duel is over and in the next chapter, we'll have Luna's first Shadow Game plus a few more antics from the Slayers Cast. For now, I'm taking a little vacation from writing so I'll see you all in two weeks. 

NEW DUEL MONSTER AND MAGIC CARDS INTRODUCED 

RUBY-WING EAGLE (1600/1000)   
A giant bird with crimson feathers that it can launch like deadly missiles. 

LAVA DRAGON (1800/1400)   
A powerful fire dragon that can spit molten lava. 

ESSENCE CARD   
Able to absorb the mystic energy of the soul or combine it to create a Duel Monster Card 

FIRE LANCER (1800/1200)   
African spear bearer to the fire gods. 

SPIRIT OF FIRE CARD   
Causes any fire-based monster to be strengthened by four hundred attack points. 

DOUBLE OR NOTHING TRAP CARD   
Gives feedback of double damage caused by any monster with attack points of 2000 or higher. 

AQUARIONDA (1700/1500)   
Great Sea Lizard of the Deep. Special attack is Dark Ice. 

GOURRY GABRIEV (1400/600)   
Former wielder of the Sword of Light. As smart as a sack of hammers, but an expert swordsman. 

BARBARIAN DESTROYER (1900/1600)   
A meaner version of the Axe Raider. 

WEAKEST LINK CARD   
Automatically swaps whatever monster an opponent has on the field for the weakest monster in his hand. 

VENOM SPRAY CARD   
Works with all Water and Poison-based Monsters. Raises attack power by five hundred and coats the surrounding areas with toxins. Will continuously drain opponents monsters and raise player's monsters. Only monsters that are undead, poison-types and those with less than five hundred attack points are unaffected. 

COBRA KING (1700/1400)   
Three-headed snake with fangs that can pierce granite. Special attacks include Fang Strike and Fang Missile. 

GREMLAAK (350/300)   
The Bad Luck Imp. Second weakest monster in the game, but it can cast the Dreaded Gremlaak Curse after three turns and if it has been equipped with a Magic Card. 

AMELIA THE SORCERESS (1500/600)   
Princess of Sailoon and overzealous champion of justice. 

ENCHANTRESS OF LIGHT (1700/1700)   
Very sexy, but extremely powerful magic user. Can be played with nearly every kind of magic card. 

AMELIA THE MYSTIC OF LIGHT (2000/1700)   
Fusion of Amelia and the Enchantress of Light. Basically, she's a grown-up version of Amelia with top-notch white magic, shamanism skills and an increase of two cup sizes! She is the equivalent to the Dark Magician Girl. 

GOURRY THE FLAME CHAMPION (2300/2000)   
Fusion of Gourry and the Flame Swordsman. Wields the Sunfire Sword. 


	6. Chapter 4, Part 1: Luna's First Duel

RANMA, MASTER OF THE CARDS 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Slayers and Yugi-oh belong to their own creators and I shouldn't be blamed for any of this. 

: Thoughts 

Ranma-Yami: Ranma merged with Yami 

LP/DP: Attack/Defense Points 

Chapter 4

Part 1

Luna's First Duel

It was well past midnight at a small inn on the side of the road north of Atlona. In one room slept a certain Duelist from another world, Ranma Saotome. Lying on the floor beside his bed was his backpack. On the night table was his belt and card case where he kept his Dueling Deck. Hanging from his neck was the Millennium Puzzle. 

As always, when Ranma slept, he tended to sleep extremely soundly. His senses were tuned to anything that might threaten him, but they usually disregarded everything else. As such, he was unaware that someone was outside his room with the intent of stealing something. 

---------- 

Lina Inverse tiptoed as quietly as she could as she approached Ranma's room. She was currently sharing a room with Amelia, while Gourry and Zelgadis shared another one. Ranma had more than enough gold on him to secure a room of his own, as did Lina's sister. However, it wasn't gold that the red-haired sorceress was after this time. 

After Luna had explained to her that Ranma was from another world and that he had access to this world, Lina figured that he wouldn't miss a few of his cards. He could always replace them once he returned to his home dimension, right? Besides, what would he need the Enchantress of Light and that Polymerization Card for? The younger Inverse girl figured that with some experimentation, she could get an increase in power and bra size. And there might be a few other goodies that she could obtain from that deck once she... 

"Hello sister. What brings you here at this time of night?" 

Just as she was about to turn the doorknob to Ranma's room, Lina stiffened up when she heard her sibling's singsong voice behind her. Whenever Luna spoke in THAT tone, that could only mean that Lina was in BIG trouble. The last time she heard that tone of voice, it was after Luna had found out that her sister had been selling images of her sibling in the shower. She grinned nervously as she turned around, and saw Luna standing in her nightgown with a certain smile on her face, and her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Oh... uh, hi... Sis. What are you doing up?" 

"THAT was my question Lina, though I believe I can guess why you're skulking about Ranma's door." 

"I wasn't skulking!" The redhead denied in a harsh whisper. 

"All right, prowling then." Luna amended, as her facial features became a bit sterner. "I know what you were planning to do Lina." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The power contained within Ranma's Dueling Deck is far more than you could ever imagine. It's one thing to be able to cast the Giga Slave. It's quite another to be in possession of the powers of the Shadow Realm. And I know you Lina. You picked up some very bad habits, including taking things that do not rightfully belong to you." 

"What? Are accusing me, your very own sister, of trying to steal Ranma's cards?" Lina said with some mock indignity, but when Luna's eyes narrowed, then Gourry's traveling companion knew that she wasn't fooling her in the least. She then laughed nervously. "Ah... heh, heh. Uh... well, it's... er, not like he'd miss a few cards, I mean... er, uh, he's got so many... and... something tells me that I'd better get back to bed." 

Luna's expression became somewhat less hardened as she nodded. "Good night Lina." Just as the redhead turned to head back to her room, Luna decided to add a few more words. "Oh and Lina?" 

Lina turned her head over her left shoulder. "Yeah?" 

"Ranma and I agreed to allow you and your friends to join us on our quest, since we could use your help. However, I would be quite... displeased if some his cards... or mine, were to suddenly go missing." 

Lina swallowed a bit as she caught her sister's not-too-subtle warning. "Good night Luna." 

---------- 

The next day... 

"You've got a pretty powerful deck." Ranma commented as he flipped through Luna's deck. The group was eating breakfast as they prepared to head toward the next town in search of the Millennium Items and any renegade Duelists. As usual, Lina and Gourry were fighting over who would get the last plate of food, and who pays the bill. 

"Yes, though it doesn't have Exodia like yours." Luna remarked. 

This immediately got Lina's attention as she remembered back to Filia's story about the legendary being of destruction. She began to listen very closely to their conversation, which incidentally allowed Gourry to wolf down the remaining portions of breakfast, including her own plate.

"It may not have Exodia, " Ranma commented. "Still, these are some of the rarest cards I've ever seen. However, I can see a few weak points in your deck." After flipping through the deck, then handing it back to Luna, Ranma reached into his backpack and pulled out a small package of cards and handed them to her. "Here. Add these to your deck. They'll help you in certain situations." 

Luna took the offered cards, removed them from their strange, colorful wrappings, and scanned them. A puzzled look appeared on her face as looked at Ranma. "Are you sure?" 

The martial artist and duelist nodded. "Don't worry. I've got enough of those cards in my deck, and they'll respond once you draw them. Their powers have already been activated when I passed through the Shadow Realm."

The sorceress smiled as she shuffled the new additions into her deck. The cards emitted a soft, golden glow as they were assimilated. Once they were fully integrated, she put her deck away. 

---------- 

A little later... 

Ranma and the others were making good time on their way to Vendera, a city northeast of Atlona. According to his other self, who was using the Millennium Ring in the Shadow Realm, another Millennium Item was in that direction. As they walked along down a path through a forest, Lina was constantly pestering Ranma about the Duel Monsters Deck in his possession. 

"Aw, c'mon. I'll give you one thousand silver pieces for those cards." Lina pleaded.

"No." He replied, as he was already tired of Lina pestering him. 

"Hey, you can always go back to your world and get more cards." 

"The answer is no and that's final." 

Behind them, Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadis let off tired sighs. They knew when Lina got this way, there was very little that could sway her. Lina was always on the lookout for powerful spells and magical items. Although Amelia did like being the Mystic of Light, while Gourry wouldn't have minded becoming the Flame Champion again. 

Ranma sighed as he turned down Lina's offer to buy his cards for the umpteenth time. At that moment, he stopped suddenly as his danger senses went off. He instantly went into a defensive stance. Catching Ranma's expression, Luna also tensed up.

"Hey Sis, what's wrong?" Lina asked. 

"We're about to be attacked." Luna said quickly. An instant later, some small objects appeared and floated in the air, surrounding the group.

Lina and her friends became puzzled as they saw that they were... 

"Cards?" Amelia said in confusion. 

"Not just any cards." Ranma warned. "Those are Duel Monster Cards!" 

At that moment, the cards, five in all, suddenly enlarged in size and flipped over to show what was displayed on their faces, which then came to life. They soon found themselves surrounded by very big adversaries. Each attacker was eight feet in height and was wearing technological armor. They were armed with energy Beam Swords that reminded Gourry of the Sword of Light. 

"Mecha-Knights." (1500/1750) Ranma gritted as his Millennium Puzzle came to life. In an instant, he became Ranma-Yami and leapt into a reverse spin-kick. His foot slammed into the head of one of the machine monsters, causing a large dent and knocking it back. Cupping his hands together, he pulled them back, collected some of his ki and launched it at the machine's damaged head. 

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" 

The ki bolt blasted the Mecha-Knight's noggin clear off its shoulders. The body then collapsed and exploded into fragments that faded away. The duelist and martial artist nodded as he saw that his fighting techniques worked enough against these mechanized warriors. However, for his companions, it was different story. 

"FLARE ARROW!" Zelgadis, Amelia and Lina cried out, launching streaks of mystic fire. However, the attacks were simply deflected off the armor of their attackers. 

"What the...?!" Lina and her friends scrambled out of the way as two Mecha-Knights slashed at them with their Beam Swords. Luckily, Gourry came up from behind and slashed with his sword. He managed to chop off the head of one and caused the damaged foe to stumble into its companion. Both machines went tumbling down. 

Ranma-Yami realized what was going on as he drew a card from his belt case. Looking down at it he nodded as he threw it out. 

"GO AXE RAIDER!" (1700/1150) 

The hulking warrior appeared, and brought his battleaxe down on the Mecha-Knights. Both monsters were cut in half and disintegrated.

Taking a cue from Ranma-Yami, Luna drew a card from her own deck. "GO LA-DJINN!" (1800/1000) 

However, before she could order her monster to attack the last Mecha-Knight, she heard a shout. 

"NO!" 

Ranma-Yami came flying out of nowhere in a sidekick and knocked the machine monster off-balance for a moment, before the Axe Raider came in and cleaved it in twain. The remains disintegrated into nothingness. 

"Not that I'm complaining Ranma," Luna said as she recalled her genie. "But I could have handled it." 

The pigtailed duelist dusted himself off as he recalled Axe Raider. "Normally, yes. But there's something I forgot to mention about Duel Monsters. Your genie's attack wouldn't have worked against that monster because..." 

At that moment, something else appeared in their midst and Ranma-Yami gasped as he saw it. It was an ugly-looking, red metal sphere with four arms and was ticking... 

"TAKE COVER!" In that instant, Ranma-Yami pushed Luna out of the way. 

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! 

The Blast Sphere (2900/1400) went off and Luna just barely managed to erect a protective barrier around her comrades. However, the force of the explosion partially caught its nearest intended victim... Ranma-Yami. 

When the smoke cleared, Lina and her group checked for injuries. That was when they heard a moan and saw that Luna was on her knees and cradling a badly injured Ranma-Yami in her arms. 

"Ranma! Are you all right?" 

Ranma-Yami groaned as he tried to move, but he had suffered some serious bodily damage when he took some of the blast to protect Luna. Thankfully, the Millennium Puzzle had also put up some protective energy, which had allowed him to survive the explosion. He had suffered some bad burns on his arms and he could tell that he had a couple of fractured ribs and a broken right arm. Each breath he took was painful. He realized that he was in no condition to fight... or duel. 

It was at that moment that their tormentor decided to show himself. A mocking laughter was heard, causing everyone to look up. Standing on a stone ridge overlooking their position was a tall figure with short blond hair. He was garbed in a kind of leather jacket, tunic, dark pants and boots. His face had an ugly scar running down his left cheek and above it, his left eye had been replaced with a kind of technological monocle. The newcomer gazed down at the group and continued to snicker for a bit. 

"Who are you?" Luna demanded. 

The stranger snorted as he replied in a tough tone. "The name's Bannick, lady. That was quite a protection spell you cast there. Didn't think anything could stand up to my Blast Sphere." He held up a deck of cards. 

"You're a Duelist?" 

"That's right." Bannick nodded as his expression took on a bit of a leering look. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're the famous Luna Inverse, the most powerful sorceress in the world." 

Lina grumbled a bit. Even though she was the one who had defeated Shabranigdo, Phibrizzo, and Darkstar, her sister was the one that most people knew by reputation. The only thing Lina was remembered by was her reputation as the Bandit Killer and Dragon Spooker, plus the fact that she had small breasts. Yeesh! 

"What do you want?" Luna demanded, though she was pretty certain of what he wanted. 

Bannick shrugged as he replied. "I would think that you know the answer. I've been hearing some stories about a Duelist traveling around with the famous Luna Inverse. If you know about the Shadow Games, then you also know that we need to absorb the life energies of some powerful magic users. I thought I could get your life force by ambushing your with my Mecha-Knights and using the Blast Sphere, but your Dueling friend there got in the way." He pointed to Ranma-Yami. 

"You'll pay for hurting him!" Luna declared, as she was about to stand up and throw a Fireball. 

Bannick chuckled a bit while shaking his head. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. That is, unless you don't WANT the antidote to save your friend." 

"What do you mean?" Luna inquired. 

The enemy Duelist smiled evilly as he showed two cards from his deck. "You know what these are?" 

Luna's eyes narrowed a bit as the cards enlarged themselves to reveal the images imprinted on them. She recognized the Blast Sphere that had injured her friend, but she could not name the second card, which depicted several cube patterns with lines. 

"What is that?"

"Oh, it's a little something that we Duelists call Virus Cards." The man let off a short laugh. "You see, I had combined it with my Blast Sphere, hoping to infect you with this special Mech-Virus. Even if you had totally deflected the explosion of my Sphere, the virus would have infected you and eventually would have turned you into a machine slave. You would have been easy pickings for me to absorb your life energies. However, your friend got in the way, and now he has been infected." 

Ranma-Yami let off a shout of pain as his body convulsed a bit. To Bannick's delight and everyone else's horror, metal fragments and circuits began appearing on his face and arms. His body then went limp as the first stages of the metamorphosis were completed. However, it would soon get worse. 

"He doesn't have much time." The other Duelist warned. "If he does not receive the Anti-Mech Virus, then he will eventually become one of the cards in my deck. In many cases, the victim often doesn't survive the transformation process." 

"Give me the Counter-Virus!" Luna demanded as she stood up and was about to release a spell. 

"You want it?" Bannick then took out the card and showed it to Luna. "Then you will have to DUEL me for it! But if I win, not only will your friend become one with my deck, but you will join him! As such, you will BOTH surrender your life forces to me! Agreed?" 

Luna fought to keep her anger in check. Normally, she was very disciplined, unlike her hot-tempered sister. However, seeing Ranma-Yami in such a state, made her feel rage like she had never felt before. After gently putting him in Amelia's care and telling her to do whatever she could to slow the virus's progress, she turned to her opponent while taking out her own deck. 

"It's time to Duel!" 

"Be careful Sis!" Lina called out as she, Zelgadis, Amelia and Gourry carefully carried Ranma-Yami out of the Dueling Area as it formed. Both Luna and Bannick were sealed off from the outside world, as a new Shadow Game was about to get underway. 

Ranma-Yami moaned as he tried to speak. "Luna... his... deck is a... ARGH!" 

He wasn't able to finish with his warning as more pain shot through his body. Additional circuits and mechanisms appeared as the Mech-Virus continued to ravage his insides. It was well into the second stage of transforming him. Luna would have to win this Duel and quickly to save him. 

Inside the Dueling Arena, Bannick continued to sneer at his opponent. "I hope your friend has told you about some of the rules of the Shadow Games. You can't attack me with your own magic, unless you want to forfeit all of your Life Points. No outside interference is permitted and..." 

"I know all of that!" Luna said as she drew her first hand. The cards instantly enlarged themselves and arranged themselves before her with their backs facing her opponent. Bannick's dueling hand did likewise. "Make your move!" 

---------- 

Luna: 2000 LP 

Bannick: 2000 LP 

---------- 

"I'll start with Mecha-Knight in Attack Mode!" Bannick gestured to his first card, which became the metal monster. 

Luna nodded as she decided on her first monster. "I shall use La-Djinn! Attack!" The green genie appeared and let loose with a mystic blast at the machine monster. However, the attack simply bounced off the armor of the Mecha-Knight, leaving Luna and everyone else stunned. 

---------- 

"What's going on?" Lina asked, then she gasped as she remembered back to when she, Zelgadis and Amelia had used Flare Arrows against that kind of monster, with similar results. 

---------- 

"That can't be right!" Luna stated. "La-Djinn has a greater attack power than your monster!" 

"Oh? Didn't your friend tell you?" Bannick said with a mocking tone. "All of my machines are protected with magic-resistant armor. It's sort of like that Oriharucon stuff I've heard about. My Machine Deck can't be affected by any kind of magical attack, which gives me an advantage against magic users, doesn't it?" 

It was at that moment that Luna realized why Ranma-Yami stopped her from attacking with La-Djinn before. And she also remembered back to his earlier words... 

---------- 

Flashback... 

Ranma-Yami: "However, I can see a few weak points in your deck." 

---------- 

End of flashback... 

Oh no! My Dueling Deck is mostly made of magic-based monsters! 

Bannick smiled as he noted Luna's expression. "Well now. From what I can tell from your pretty face, your deck is probably made up of monsters that use magic. Well, that doesn't mean squat to my machines! Speaking of which..." He drew a new card from his deck and let it appear on the field. "Meet my new friend. GO CONSTRUCTOR!" (2000/1300) 

Another humanoid automaton appeared beside the Mecha-Knight. However, it sported multiple arms with welding and cutting tools attached to them. 

"What is that thing?" Luna began to have a sinking feeling. 

The machine user smiled. "Constructor is a machine that's able to make two duplicates of any machine monster on the field, per turn! CONSTRUCTOR! DUPLICATE MECHA-KNIGHT!" 

In an instant, the Constructor scanned the Mecha-Knight and made some raw materials appear. Its arms worked in a blur, assembling a pair of automatons in nanoseconds. A moment later, Luna found herself facing not one, but three Mecha-Knights and their maker. 

"DESTROY THE GENIE! BLOWTORCH ASSAULT!" 

The machine monster directed its welding tools at La-Djinn and let loose with a torrent of flames, reducing the genie into cinders. Luna yelped as she felt a burning sensation within her body as Life Points were deducted. 

---------- 

Luna: 1800 LP 

Bannick: 2000 LP 

---------- 

Ow! Ranma wasn't kidding when he told me that playing a Shadow Game was painful! But I have to win! Ranma's life depends on it! But I don't have any cards that can stand up to machine monsters! They can't be hurt by magic. What can I do? 

Bannick laughed at his opponent. The greatest sorceress in the world was about to be beaten! 

Can't let him get to me! I have to keep fighting, for Ranma's sake! Seeing that the cards in her hand would not help, she drew a new card from her deck. Hmmm, nothing useful, but I can still put up a defense. "I lay this Monster Card in Defense Mode." 

Bannick shrugged. "Whatever. Now I shall play this card." He revealed a new card. "It's called Factory Conversion, which raises the Attack and Defense Points of all the Machine Monsters on the field." 

Luna knew that she was in trouble as Constructor (2300/1600), and the three Mecha-Knights (1800/2050), got enhancements in their stats. Bannick then commanded his Constructor to create two more Mecha-Knights, raising their number to five. 

"Now attack the Defense Card! BLOWTORCH ASSAULT!"

Luna winced as her Defense Card; Ice Shaman (1100/1200) was obliterated. She drew a new card, then smiled a bit when she saw it. She placed the card face down, along with another Monster Card. "I'll end my turn with this Monster Card face down, plus this card." 

Bannick snickered. "No sense in delaying the inevitable, Inverse. I know that you don't have any Monster Cards that can stand up to my machines! And that Magic Card isn't going to do you any good either! You might as well give up!" He then ordered the Constructor to destroy the Defense Card. However, as soon as it blasted it with its Blowtorch Assault, he felt a stabbing pain in his belly as the other hidden card activated. 

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" 

---------- 

Luna: 1800 LP 

Bannick: 1700 LP 

---------- 

"What was that?!" 

Now it was Luna's turn to smile. "That was the Defense Monster you had just destroyed. It was one of my Mystical Elves. (800/2000) However, that other card I placed facedown was not a Magic Card. It was a Trap Card!"

"A Trap Card?!" 

"That's right. It was called Defense Retribution." 

"What?!" 

"It's a Trap Card that activates when one of my Defense Monsters is destroyed. The amount of Life Points that is deducted from my opponent depends on how much stronger the attacking monster is compared to my defending monster. (*) My magic monsters may not be able to hurt your machines, but that doesn't mean that I can't hurt you!" 

Bannick growled a bit, then smiled. "Not bad. Not bad at all. However, one Trap Card doesn't win the Duel!"

"My turn now." Luna replied with determination as she drew a new card, then smiled again. 

---------- 

"Way to go, Sis!" Lina cheered. 

"Impressive." Zegadis remarked. 

Amelia nodded as she continued to work her healing magic on Ranma-Yami. She was unable to reverse the effects of the Mech-Virus, but she could slow its progress. 

The Game King nodded as he continued to watch the Duel. 

---------- 

"I shall place this card face down, then I shall place this Monster Card in Attack Mode!"

"Did you learn nothing?" The Machine Duelist taunted. "Your magical monsters can't hurt me with their attacks!"

"You're right." Luna agreed. "Magical attacks won't work." Her smile then became slyer. "Then again, that doesn't mean that I can't attack your monsters physically! GO BARBARIAN DESTROYER! (1900/1600) 

---------- 

"Isn't that your card?" Amelia asked Ranma-Yami. 

"It's... one of the extra cards that I gave to Luna to strengthen her deck." The weakened Game King replied. "I saw that most of her deck consisted of magic-based monsters, so I thought she'd need some extra muscle." 

---------- 

"Barbarian Destroyer?!" Bannick was in shock that Luna had a fighter in her deck. He had pegged her as a magic-user only. 

Luna nodded. "Normally, I prefer brains over brute force, but..." She gestured to the Destroyer. "DESTROY ONE OF THE MECHA-KNIGHTS! BATTLE-CLUB SLAM!" 

The giant brute dashed over and flattened one of the machine monsters into dust. Its master felt as if he had received a concussion. 

---------- 

Luna: 1800 LP 

Bannick: 1600 LP 

---------- 

"MY TURN!" Bannick called out to his Constructor. "ATTACK THE BARBARIAN BESTROYER!"

"Tsk, Tsk. Not so hasty." Luna said while wagging her right index finger at him. "Have you forgotten about my hidden card? It was another Trap Card." 

"What?!" 

Luna nodded as the Barbarian Destroyer leapt up to avoid Constructor's flames. The facedown card flipped up and put forth a new weapon in the monster's hand. "It's called Kunai with Chain. It traps any monster that attacks, and raises my attack power by five hundred." (2400/1600) "DESTROY CONSTRUCTOR!" 

As the Destroyer came down, it threw out the length of chain and blade, encircling the Constructor and making it impossible for the machine to move. With one might swing of its metal club, the fighter reduced the Constructor into scrap metal. 

Bannick winced as another 100 Life Points were deducted. 

---------- 

Luna: 1800 LP 

Bannick: 1500 LP 

---------- 

"All right! Keep it up, Luna!" Lina cheered on. 

Luna smiled at her sibling then addressed Ranma-Yami. "I would like to thank you for the extra cards." 

The Game King nodded as he gave her a thumbs-up. 

---------- 

Bannick let off a snarl then drew a new card. When he saw what he had drawn, he began laughing. "You think you've beaten me? Well think again!" 

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. 

"I mean this!" He put down one card from his hand. "MONSTER REBORN! BRING BACK CONSTRUCTOR!" 

Luna frowned when the monster she had just destroyed came back to life. (2000/1300) "So what good will that do you? Constructor has been revived at its original strength. My Barbarian Destroyer has the greatest attack power on the field." 

"Not when I add this!" Bannick revealed the card he had drawn. "BATTERY BOOSTER, DEFENSE MODE! This gives all my monsters an extra energy charge, raising their attack and defense power by six hundred every three turns, starting now!" 

The card appeared as a large machine, which resembled an engine block with several cords hanging from its sides. (200/2500) The machine floated toward Bannick's other machines. Its cords reached out like tentacles, plugged themselves into the Machine Monsters' backs and began feeding them to power. 

Luna frowned again as she saw her opponents become even stronger. (**)

"You've already used Kunai with Chain's trap effect, so you can't avoid this! CONSTRUCTOR ATTACK!"

This time, Luna's monster was unable to prevent itself from being destroyed and Luna felt more pain. 

---------- 

Luna: 1600 LP 

Bannick: 1500 LP 

---------- 

Bannick let off another hoot of laughter. "Now let's see how you can deal with my machines now!"

Lina's sister drew a new card and felt her confidence lower. It was another magic monster. She still had the fighter cards that Ranma-Yami had given to her, but she would have to hold out until she could draw them. 

"I'll put this monster in Defense Mode." 

"Heh. Good. You surprised me with that Fighter-Type, but I'm going to make certain that you don't get another chance at my Life Points!" Bannick drew a new card and started laughing. "And this card will ensure my victory!" 

"What do you mean?" Luna demanded. 

"I forgot to mention another thing about Constructor. When it has four of the same kind of machine monster on the field with it, then it gets to use its special ability when I have a certain card."

"What card is that?"

"This one." He then showed her a card that he had drawn. "It's called Cyber-Linkup! It allows me to merge the four Machine Monsters with Constructor! The trick is that all of those machines, plus the Constructor, have an Attack Power of over 2000, which they all do! And now..." 

The card was activated, as Constructor began slicing and dismantling the four Mecha-Knights, then merging their parts to it, resulting in a much larger Machine Monster. The new creation looked like technological golem with a wicked, double-barreled rifle in its hands. 

"MEET... MASTER BLASTER!" (2900/2300) 

"Master Blaster?" Luna inquired as she looked up at the hulking behemoth in front of her.

"That's right." Bannick said with a smirk. "Master Blaster happens to have two special abilities. First of all, it's able to use its hypnotic beams to force any monster into Defense or Attack Position." 

"What?!" Luna gasped. 

"That's why its first name is Master.' NOW, FORCE HER DEFENSE CARD INTO ATTACK MODE!" 

Master Blaster turned its gaze on Luna's Defense Card, which instantly came out in Attack Mode. It was a card called the Mage of Fire Spirit. (1700/2000)

"And now, here's the reason why it's also called Blaster!' DEVASTATOR CANNON!" 

The machine then aimed its weapon at the Mage and let loose with a blast with destroyed Luna's Mage, causing a huge explosion and reducing her Life Points even further. 

---------- 

Luna: 600 LP 

Bannick: 1500 LP 

---------- 

Luna almost fell to her knees after losing 1200 Life Points, but managed to hang on. 

Opposite to her Bannick laughed again as things began to look dim for the sorceress. 

---------- 

"LINA! DON'T!" Zegadis shouted, as the red-haired sorceress was about to charge into the barrier to help her sister. "YOU'LL COST LUNA HALF HER LIFE POINTS!" The Chimera man remembered the last time Lina had interfered. 

As Gourry leapt up and put Lina into a Half Nelson, thereby holding her back, Amelia trembled with fear. 

Lying on the ground, Ranma-Yami's future looked just as dark as the virus continued to eat away at his body and soul... 

To be continued... 

Well, I've finally started on Luna's first Duel and it looks like she's in big trouble. She's down to 600 LP, can't use any magic attacks and Master Blaster has her in its gun sights. She can't keep defending against it and one more attack will finish her. Ranma-Yami is in danger and is fading fast. How's she going to get out of THIS one? 

Well, we'll just wait and see. I was inspired after watching Yugi-oh and seeing Joey and Bandit Keith's duel. In any case, many of the cards that I've listed so far are just made up as I go along. If you'd like to suggest some cards to be used later in the series, send me some e-mail. They don't have to be real cards. They can be made up from your fertile imaginations. 

* Constructor attacked with 2300. Mystical Elf was defending at 2000. With Defense Retribution, Bannick lost 300 LP. 

** Constructor (2600/1300), Mecha-Knights (2200/1300) after Battery Boost. 

NEW CARDS INTRODUCED 

MECHA-KNIGHT: (1500/1750)   
Machine monster armed with a Beam Saber. 

MECH-VIRUS:   
Like Kaiba's Crush Card, but turns any opposing monster with over 2000 Attack Points into a machine monster under Bannick's control. A Machine Monster must host the virus. (You'll see it in action next episode) 

ANTI-MECH-VIRUS:   
Antidote to the Mech-Virus. 

CONSTRUCTOR: (2000/1300)   
Machine Monster that can make two duplicates of any other machine monster per turn. 

MASTER BLASTER: (2700/2300)   
Fusion of four Machine Monsters plus Constructor. Can reverse an opposing Monster's Attack/Defense status. 

CYBER-LINKUP:   
Like the Polymerization card, but performs like a Ritual Card. Must have Constructor and four other Machine Monsters to initiate. All monsters must have over 2000 Attack points. 

ICE SHAMAN: (1100/1200)   
Ice Magician. 

MAGE OF FIRE SPIRIT: (1700/2000)   
Fire wizard of the Hell Lands. 

BATTERY BOOSTER: (200/2500)   
Able to boost the Attack Power of all Machine Monsters on the field by 600 points every three turns. 


	7. Chapter 4, Part 2: The Scarlet Sage

RANMA, MASTER OF THE CARDS__

Disclaimer: ranma 1/2, Slayers and Yugi-Oh blong to their own respective creators, so that covers my butt. 

: Thoughts 

Ranma-Yami: Ranma merged with Yami. 

AP/DP: Attack/Defense Points 

Chapter 4

Part 2

The Scarlet Sage

---------- 

Current score 

Luna: 600 LP 

Bannick: 1500 LP 

---------- 

Luna was in trouble, and she knew it, as she gazed up at behemoth known as Master Blaster. Behind the machine monster, Bannick wore a smug expression. He knew that he had his opponent right where he wanted her and the next turn would be her last. 

What do I do now? Luna thought as she reached for the next card in her deck. That Master Blaster is powerful enough to destroy any Monster Card in my deck. Even the fighter-types that Ranma gave to me, wouldn't be enough to withstand that kind of firepower. I can't put any of my monsters in Defense Mode because of that monstrosity's hypnotic gaze and magical attacks won't work! It looks like I may lose my first Duel! 

Don't give up! 

Luna became a bit startled when she head Ranma-Yami's voice in her head. Looking to where he lay on the ground, outside of the Dueling Field, she noted that his Millennium Puzzle was glowing slightly. She correctly assumed that he was using it to communicate with her telepathically. 

Ranma? 

Yes. I'm... very weak right now, because of the virus... but I'm telling you now that you can beat this jerk! Believe in the HEART of the cards! 

But... 

BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS! For once you put your heart into the game, then there is NOTHING that you can't do! 

Ranma-Yami's voice faded away, leaving Luna with a decision. Taking a deep breath, she knew that this was her moment of truth and drew a card. 

There was a long silence between the two Duelists as Lina and the others watched in anticipation. 

"Well?" Bannick demanded. "What's it going to be? Are you going to play your last pathetic cards, or are you going to surrender?" 

When Luna saw what card she had drawn, she smiled and replied, "This Duel is FAR from over Bannick! First, I shall lay this Monster Card in Attack Mode! SCARLET SAGE! (2200/2000) 

The card from her hand flipped over and formed a slender red-haired woman. She was garbed in long, flowing robes of crimson with flaring sleeves. She wore a necklace of gold and a tiara with wings framing her face. He eyes were a brilliant shade of red, like rubies. And to Lina's displeasure, she too also sported a pair of breasts that were larger than hers. 

---------- 

Geez! Does every card in this game have bigger breasts than me?! Lina groaned. 

---------- 

"Hmpf! Another magic user?" Bannick snorted. "Have you forgotten that magical attacks won't work on my Machine Monsters?" 

Luna's smile became more prominent. "There are other uses for magic besides attacking your opponent. Now I'll show you with this Magic Card I just drew! ACTIVATE MIRROR MIRAGE!" 

Instantly, the Scarlet Sage suddenly split into two identical images of herself, then became four. 

---------- 

That looks like the old ghoul's Splitting Cat Hairs technique. Ranma-Yami thought. 

---------- 

"What is this?" The Machine Duelist demanded. 

"This is the effect of the Mirror Mirage." Luna replied with a smile. "It has just made three special illusions of my Scarlet Sage. Now then, you'll have to choose which image to attack. If you strike my magician, then you will win the game. However, if you strike one of the mirror images, then you WILL regret it. You can do the math. You have one in four chances of hitting the Scarlet Sage. However, you have three in four chances of guessing wrong." 

"You think your parlor tricks will stop my Master Blaster!?" Bannick snarled, then commanded his Monster to attack. "MASTER BLASTER! DESTROY THE ONE ON THE FAR LEFT!" 

The mechanical monstrosity aimed its Devastator Cannon at its target and fired. However, image suddenly became a flat plane of glass, which absorbed the attack. 

"WHAT?!" 

"I told you that you would regret it, if you chose wrong." Luna reminded. "The spell is called Mirror Mirage for a reason. You were fooled by the illusion, and now the mirror that the illusion has become will deflect most of your attack away. However, twenty-five percent of your Master Blaster's attack will be sent directly back to YOU!" 

The mirror dispersed most of the blast as well as shattering to pieces. However, a beam of power was reflected back, which slammed into Bannick, doing Direct Damage. * 

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

---------- 

Luna: 600 LP 

Bannick: 775 LP 

---------- 

Luna smiled as she still had her Scarlet Sage on the field, plus two more duplicates. 

"Now we are almost even." On the sidelines, Lina and the others cheered as Luna began her comeback.

Bannick was not amused. "You will pay for that!" 

Luna shook her head. "I don't think so. You still have three more chances to hit my Scarlet Sage, but if you guess wrong again, then you won't have many Life Points left. Furthermore, I shall lay this card down as well." Another card appeared face down on the field. "Care to try your luck again?" 

Bannick growled as he decided that it was worth the risk. "MASTER BLASTER, ATTACK THE MIDDLE ONE!" 

Luna frowned as the blast hit the real Scarlet Sage, causing the remaining illusions to disappear. 

"HAH! I'VE WON!" Bannick sneered. 

However, Lina's sister shook her head as her smile returned. "I'm impressed. You actually guessed right, but that doesn't mean that you've won." 

"What do you mean!?" Her opponent demanded, then gasped as Luna's hidden card flipped itself up. 

"I mean that you attacked without considering the Trap Card that I had placed." 

"A Trap Card?!" 

"That's right. It's a card known as the Time Crystal." 

"Time Crystal?!" 

In an instant, the card became a multi-pointed white crystal in front of the Scarlet Sage. The energy from Master Blaster's attack was absorbed into it, leaving the magic user unharmed. 

"The power of the Time Crystal is activated when an enemy attacks." Luna explained. "It absorbs the attack, which saves my Sage from destruction, and activates its special ability. Now behold... THE TIME VORTEX!" 

The crystal put forth a beam of light, causing a rift in the space-time continuum. A circular portal appeared and increased in size. When it was larger than Master Blaster, it began exerting a powerful suction force. Bannick's machines tried to resist, but were pulled through the dimensional gateway, which immediately closed itself, leaving his side of the field empty. 

"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE ARE MY MONSTERS?!" 

The violet-haired magic user gave her opponent a smirk. "They were pulled through the Time Vortex and flung into the future." 

"The future?" 

"That's right. Three turns into the future, to be precise. That means that Master Blaster and Battery Booster will reappear three turns later. Until then, you will be WITHOUT your strongest Monster." 

---------- 

"Outstanding!" Zelgadis remarked.

"Without that Master Blaster, Sis has got this Duel in the bag!" Lina declared. 

Ranma-Yami coughed a bit as the virus continued to eat away at his body. "Don't... celebrate too soon. The Duel is not over yet." 

---------- 

"Unfortunately, I cannot attack, when using the Time Crystal Trap. However, I can still switch my Scarlet Sage to Defense Mode now that Master Blaster is gone. I shall also lay this card facedown as well!" Lina's sister gestured to her monster while throwing out a new card. 

The red-haired magician knelt down in a defensive posture. Another card appeared behind it. 

Bannick growled after temporarily losing his best monster, then chuckled. "I had thought that you'd be easy pickings, but I can see now that I'm going to enjoy destroying you. Master Blaster was my strongest monster, but he wasn't the only one in my Deck!"

Luna said nothing for a moment as she considered her situation. I've bought some time with that Time Vortex, but not much. These next three turns will be critical and after that, the Master Blaster will return. If I can't figure out a plan by then, I'm finished! 

"Make your move!" Luna called out. 

Bannick nodded as he selected two cards from his hand. "All right. I may not have Master Blaster right now, but I shall win! GO BLAST SPHERE!"

Luna frowned again as she saw the same device that had injured Ranma-Yami. As of now, his body was now fifty-percent machine and Amelia couldn't hold out much longer in delaying the Mech-Virus. Now the Blast Sphere sped over to her side and attached itself to her Scarlet Sage.

"I do believe you remember my Blast Sphere, Miss Inverse. It's a self-destruct monster. And once my turn is over, it will explode, giving off 2900 points of damage. That's more than enough to destroy your Scarlet Sage."

Luna starting hearing some ominous ticking sounds and knew that she had to think fast. Just then, Bannick raised an arm with fist clenched and pointed with his thumb toward the ground. 

"My turn is over!" 

KABOOOOM! 

Bannick snickered as a huge explosion caused a cloud of dust to appear. However, his laughter was short-lived as when the smoke cleared and he saw the Scarlet Sage was unharmed. Except that her pendant had been replaced, with a large medallion around her neck." 

"What the?! How can the Sage still be standing?!" 

"Simple." Luna said with a shrug, as her hidden card was now visible to all. "I had added the Mystic Medallion of Virtue, which added 800 Attack Points to my Scarlet Sage." (3000/2000) 

---------- 

"What does that do?" Amelia asked. 

Ranma-Yami smiled a bit. "It made her Sage stronger so the blast was deflected. That means Bannick's Life Points goes down." 

---------- 

Luna: 600 LP 

Bannick: 665 LP 

---------- 

"You'll pay for that!"

"I doubt it." Luna said. 

"I don't." Bannick said with a sneer. "You may have avoided being destroyed by my Blast Sphere, but that didn't mean that I wasn't prepared for something like that." 

"What are you talking about?" Luna demanded. 

"This!" A card suddenly appeared in front of Bannick. "I had added a little surprise to my Blast Sphere before I set it off. Recognize it?" 

Luna's grimaced as she saw it. "The Mech-Virus?"

"That's right! And it will affect all the monsters on my opponent's side, including the ones in your deck! In two turns, all the monsters that have over 2000 Attack Points will become Machine Monsters, under my control!" 

In an instant, the Scarlet Sage began writhing in agony as circuits and robotic parts began to appear all over her body. Luna's deck also began glowing with an eerie light as the cards were being infected. 

I have to think fast, if I want to save my Sage and the rest of my cards! Luna quickly began scanning her hand. There's nothing in my hand that can help me! If I had Bannick's Anti-Mech-Virus, I could reverse the effects and... wait a minute! I do have the means to get beat that Mech-Virus! But... I have to draw for it! However... if I don't draw the right card, then I'm finished! Taking a deep breath while closing her eyes, Luna reached for her deck... and drew the top card. When she looked at it, she smiled while chuckling. 

"What are you so happy about?" Bannick asked as he thought he had already won the game. 

"Bannick... I just drew the card which will save my Sage." 

"Impossible! You need to have the Anti-Mech Virus!" 

"And so I shall!" Luna declared as she revealed her card. "BEHOLD THE SPEAR OF LIGHT!" 

---------- 

"What does that do?" Lina asked. 

Ranma-Yami was almost completely taken over by the Mech-Virus as he explained. "The Spear of Light allows Luna to seek out one card in her opponent's hand, graveyard pile or deck. We know that it's not in his Graveyard. It's got to be either in his hand or deck. However, she only has one shot. If she guesses wrong, then Luna may waste her only chance." 

---------- 

The card morphed into an ornamental spear, waiting for Luna's next command. 

Pausing a moment to consider her target, she then shouted out. "Spear! Pierce Bannick's Deck and bring me the Anti-Mech-Virus!" 

The Spear of Light shot forward and hit Bannick's Dueling Deck. A bright flash of light suddenly appeared, which instantly reshaped into the spear. Now pinned on its tip was the Anti-Mech-Virus card, as it returned to its owner. Luna smiled as the spear went through her Scarlet Sage and then her deck, purging her cards of the cybernetic disease. Her Scarlet Sage went back to her normal state. 

"NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Bannick screamed as his Mech-Virus was eliminated. 

Luna smirked as she laid down another card, ending her turn. "I've thwarted your virus, and now I shall win this Duel!" 

Bannick growled, then remembered that all was not lost. There was just one more turn to go before his Master Blaster and Battery Booster returned from the Time Vortex. Seeing that he no other cards strong enough to take down Luna's Scarlet Sage, he decided to bide his time until the next turn. 

"STEEL STRIKER IN DEFENSE!" (1250/2000) 

The card he threw out became a hulking robot with a metal mace. 

Luna's eyes narrowed. She knew what he was planning. He's just biding his time until his Master Blaster and that Battery Booster return from the Time Vortex. Right now, my Scarlet Sage is stronger than his Master Blaster was before it was sent into the future, but he can use Battery Booster to power it up when it comes back. Magic attacks can't get through those Machine Monsters' armor, and I don't know what other surprises he's got for me. I have to win this Duel on the next turn! Luna noted that one particular card was in her hand and then drew a new one. She suddenly got an inspiration when she saw the new card and addressed her opponent. 

"I shall lay these cards facedown." 

"Hmpf! It doesn't matter what those cards are, because your time is up!" Bannick sneered. "Three turns have passed and now my greatest monster is back!" 

With these words, the Time Vortex opened up again, releasing both Master Blaster and Battery Booster from their journey through the space-time continuum. Once they exited, the portal sealed itself up. Master Blaster was still in attack mode, while Battery Booster was in Defense. 

"Welcome back." Bannick said to his monsters before turning his attention to Luna. "And now, since more than three turns have passed, I can charge up my Master Blaster! BATTERY BOOSTER! GIVE MASTER BLASTER A POWER UP!" 

The smaller machine hooked itself up with Master Blaster and began feeding it power.

"Heh. You see that? My Master Blaster now has an attack strength higher than your Scarlet Sage!" (3500/2300) "You're finished! DEVASTATOR CANNON!" 

Master Blaster aimed its weapon at the Scarlet Sage and fired. 

"I don't think so." Luna smiled. "This Duel ends with these cards!" One of her hidden cards flipped itself, revealing its face to him. "First I shall defend with Negate Attack!" 

The blast that was intended for her Scarlet Sage disappeared as Luna's defensive magic activated itself. 

"Hmpf! You're just delaying the inevitable!" Bannick scoffed. "Negate Attack remains on the field for one turn only! My Master Blaster will finish you off the next time!" 

"Have you forgotten my other hidden card, Bannick?" Luna teased with a smile as her second card flipped up. "BEHOLD THE ORB OF THE ANCIENTS!" 

"What is that card?" 

"The Orb of the Ancients is a very powerful, very rare card." Luna replied, as a glowing crystal sphere appeared. "Its mystical energies can double the attack power of any magician or dragon card for one full turn!" 

Bannick snorted. "Hah! So what? You intend to power up your Scarlet Sage with that card? That's useless since my Machine Monsters are protected by their magic-resistant armor!" 

"From the outside, yes. However, who ever said I was going to use it on my Scarlet Sage? I intend to use it... on YOUR Master Blaster!" 

"WHAT?!" 

"Which brings us to this, the Catapult Turtle! (1000/2000)" A huge armored beast with a launcher mounted on its back appeared from one of the cards in Luna's hand. "I shall now load the Orb of the Ancients onto its catapult and fire it at Master Blaster! Since it's is made of indestructible crystal, the Orb can used like a projectile!" 

Outside the Dueling Field, Ranma-Yami nodded at Luna's ingenuity and the use of another one of the cards he had given to her. 

At Luna's command, the Orb floated over to the Catapult Turtle and placed itself onto the launcher. The reptilian weapon let off a grunt and fired it off. The orb shot like a cannonball and slammed into the chest of Master Blaster. The projectile struck hard, plowing deep into in the machine's torso and imbedding itself. The monster began stuttering and trembling as mystic energy was being fed into its insides. 

"Since your Master Blaster is a Machine-Type Monster, it cannot accept the mystic energies of the Orb of the Ancients. Instead of doubling its attack power, the Orb CUTS your monster's attack strength in HALF!" (1750/2300) 

"THIS CAN'T BE!" 

"My Scarlet Sage may not be able to penetrate your machine's armor, but with the Orb now a part of it and the hole it made, I have a direct line to its insides! You lose!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" 

"SCARLET SAGE! CRIMSON FIREWAVE ATTACK!" 

The red-robed mage let loose with a huge blast of energy from her hands, which entered Master Blaster through the hole, in which the Orb of the Ancients had made. The behemoth began trembling and let off sparks as the immense power within fought to escape its confines. Finally, the outer shell could not contain it and... 

KRA-KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! 

Bannick screamed as he was engulfed in the resulting explosion. The entire playing field trembled, as a small earthquake hit it. Pieces of Master Blaster went flying and showered the surrounding area before disintegrating. Finally, the carnage ended as the barrier that separated the Duelists from the outside world faded away. 

---------- 

Final score 

Luna: 600 LP 

Bannick: 0 LP 

---------- 

"YOU DID SIS!" Lina cheered as she, Zelgadis and Gourry ran over to congratulate her. Luna recalled all of her cards and walked over to her fallen adversary. Quickly snatching up his deck, she flipped through it and retrieved the original Anti-Mech-Virus Card. She turned and ran past her friends and sister to where Ranma-Yami lay. 

Kneeling down, she held out the card and activated its properties. In a flash, the Game King's body was cleared of the robotic affliction. He nodded to his savior as he and Amelia stood up. 

"Thank you, Luna. You saved my life." 

"You would have done the same for me, Ranma." Luna said as she put her new card into her deck. "And I believe that as the winner of the Duel, I get to decide HIS fate." She gestured with a thumb at Bannick, who was still lying in pain on the ground and nodded to Ranma's Millennium Puzzle. 

Ranma-Yami nodded back and walked over to Bannick. Glaring down at him, he addressed the defeated Duelist. "Bannick, Luna Inverse is the victor and she has decided for you to be condemned to..." 

"W-W-Wait..." Bannick pleaded. 

"OBLIVION!" Thrusting one hand out, Ranma-Yami sent him back to the Shadow Realm. His Millennium Puzzle glowed as a strange eye-shaped symbol briefly appeared on his forehead. The Machine User let off one final wail as was sent away, leaving nothing of his passing. 

---------- 

Later on... 

"You did well for your first Duel, Luna."

"Yes, and I have you to thank for my win. If it weren't for those cards you gave to me, I would have lost." 

"You trusted in the HEART of the cards, Luna. That's all that matters." Ranma said as he was once again his normal self. 

"So where are we heading now?" Gourry asked. 

"Vendera." Luna replied. "I've heard that there's an old mage who lives in the city and that he's a collector of ancient magical artifacts." 

"It sounds like he might have one of the Millennium Items."

"It's worth a try." Luna nodded as she and the others continued on their way. 

To be continued... 

Authors Notes. 

Well, that takes care of chapter four and Luna's first victory. I'm still open for suggestions on new cards, real or imaginary. As for chapter five, our group will be encountering the Millennium Eye and soon Ranma will have to return to his home dimension with his new friends to take part in one of the biggest events of his new Dueling career. See you then! 

(*) Master Blaster was at 2900 Attack Points, and 25% equals 725 Points of Direct Damage. 

NEW CARDS 

MIRROR MIRAGE:   
Trap Card which works like Yugi's Magical Hats, but choosing the wrong image, entitles in some serious feedback damage. 

TIME CRYSTAL:   
Stops an attack, and removes all of the opponent's monsters from the field for three turns by sucking them through the Time Vortex. 

SPEAR OF LIGHT:   
Able to take a card from an opponent's graveyard, deck or dueling hand. 

STEEL STRIKER: (1250/2000)   
A weaker, Machine version of the Barbarian Destroyer. 

MEDALLION OF VIRTUE:   
Adds 800 Attack Points to any Magician or Magic-based Monster. 

ORB OF THE ANCIENTS:   
Powerful magic item. Can double any Magician or Dragon's attack power for one turn. However, it has a detrimental effect on Non-Magic Monsters, especially machines. Can cut their Attack Power in half. The crystal can also be used as a projectile. 

SCARLET SAGE:   
Psychic Dragon-Mage. 


	8. Chapter 5, Part 1: Who's Your Partner?

**RANMA, MASTER OF THE CARDS**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Yugi-Oh and Slayers belong to their respective creators and etc, etc... 

: Thoughts 

AP/DP: Attack/Defense 

Points LP: Life Points 

Ranma-Yami: Ranma merged with Yami 

**Chapter 5**

**Part 1**

**Who's Your Partner?**

Ranma-Yami pounded his fist into the ground in the midst of a devastated landscape. Behind him, Luna, her sister and her friends stood by 

"We were so close!" The Game King gritted as he gazed upon an empty box that had the Millennium Symbol etched on one side. 

"Ranma... I'm so sorry." Luna apologized. "I had no idea that my Time Crystal Trap Card would have that kind of an effect on the Millennium Item and your Time Wizard." 

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that was merged with Ranma Saotome gave a tired sigh, then stood up. "It's all right. You couldn't have known. None of us could have known. Now the big question is... where is the Millennium Eye, or rather... when is it?" 

---------- 

Flashback... 

We see Ranma and his comrades battling out with an old wizard who was in possession of the fabled Millennium Eye. It had been difficult to wrench the item from the power-mad magician, since he was able to read the minds of his opponents. Luckily, he could only read one mind at a time, so they all attacked him en masse. 

However, just as Ranma-Yami had gotten a hold of the Eye, Luna had inadvertently activated her Time Crystal Trap Card. The energies of the Eye interacted with the Trap Card, causing the Time Vortex to open up. To counter the Trap Card and avoid being sucked into the gateway of time, Ranma-Yami drew the Time Wizard. It's time magic sealed it off, but unfortunately, the Millennium Eye was pulled into the vortex and disappeared. 

---------- 

End of Flashback... 

_You have any idea where the Millennium Eye is?_ Ranma mentally asked Yami. 

The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle went back to the Shadow Realm to retrieve the other Millennium Item that they had collected so far. Using the power of the Millennium Ring, he began searching the space-time continuum. Since the Shadow Realm was connected to all realms and timelines, he had access to virtually every point in reality. He was surprised when the points on the Ring began indicating in a certain direction. 

_Impossible!_

----------

Back on Ranma's world, a few moments after he had left... 

A portal opened up in the Tendo home's backyard as the Game King returned to his world. However, this time he was not alone as four others followed him through the inter-dimensional rift. 

Ranma-Yami reverted back to his normal self as he faced Luna and her sister. "Are you all _SURE_ about this? I can go look for the Millennium Eye myself. You didn't have to come with me." 

"I had sworn that I _WILL_ aid you in finding the Millennium Items and help seal off the Shadow Games, Ranma." Luna stated. 

"Yeah!" Lina chirped. "It's our duty to save all reality!" _Plus the fact that I can build my own Dueling Deck! Ranma did say that he gets all of his cards here!_

"We are the defenders of truth and justice!" Amelia declared. 

Ranma became _VERY_ nervous as he waved his hands at the overactive girl and whispered. "_SHHHHHHHH_! Please! Not so loud!" 

"Yes, be more considerate Amelia. People _ARE_ sleeping right now." Luna said as she noted that it was just past midnight. 

"Oh, sorry." 

It wasn't because that people were still asleep that Ranma was concerned about, at least not entirely. He knew that if the Tendo household and his father was to wake up and see him with three more girls, all Hell would break loose with Akane in lead, accusing him of being a womanizing pervert. 

He would have a tough time explaining why he was up at night with a very attractive Sorceress Supreme (Luna), her hot-tempered and bosom-deficient sister (Lina), and a bosom-gifted Sailor Moon wannabe (Amelia). Luckily, Zelgadis had opted not to come along and it wouldn't have been too much to explain Gourry. 

However, at the moment, it would be best if _NONE_ of the Nerima Wrecking Crew were to know of Ranma's new friends. So the best solution was to _HIDE_ them. 

Fortunately, he knew of a good hotel that was nearby and began leading them to it. There was no school for the next week, due to the fact that Furinken High had to be shut down for repairs, which was attributable to the constant fiancees, rivals and the occasional weirdo dropping in. Ranma felt that would be enough time to acclimate his new friends to this technologically dominant world they were now in... he hoped.

----------

An hour later... 

Ranma carefully crept back into his room after dropping off Luna and the others at a hotel. It had been easy for them to rent as the elder Inverse sister had more than enough gold for traveling expenses. Some gold coins for the manager and his staff, and the group would be assured of privacy. After explaining a few things to them, Ranma left, promising that he would return in the morning. 

As he was dropping off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel that trouble was just around the bend. 

----------

The Nekohanten... 

Cologne awoke from her sleep when her senses alerted her of some immense energies that suddenly appeared in this plane of existence. She suddenly had thoughts of son-in-law and was certain that he had something to do with this disturbance in the mystical and elemental forces of reality. 

However, as soon as she felt the otherworldly essences, something else seemed to smother and camouflage them from her. The three-hundred-year-old Amazon began feeling a chill race down her spine. It was a sensation in which she hadn't experienced in a long time. 

----------

The hotel... 

"So... what did Ranma call this thing again?" Gourry asked as he looked at what appeared to be a box with a glass front. 

"I think he called it a... tee... vee?" Amelia replied hesitantly. 

"What's it for?" Lina wondered. 

"He said that you're supposed to watch it and you control it with this strange-wand." The princess of Sailoon held up the remote. "So far, I've tried a few incantations, but nothing happened." 

"Let me try." Gourry said as he took the device and began examining it. 

Lina snorted. "Oh come on, Gourry. If a magic user like Amelia couldn't get it to work, what makes a jellyfish-brain like you think...?" 

At that moment, the swordsman found the On/Off button.

----------

The next morning... 

Ranma left early from his room to check up on his otherworldly visitors. On his futon, he left a note, saying that he was going out with some friends all day and would be back at suppertime. When he neared the area... 

"_FIREBALL!_" 

A huge explosion sent part of the hotel roof into LEO. This got Ranma running and as he started leaping up to a nearby rooftop, then to the top floor of the five-story building. Entering through an undamaged window, he stared in disbelief as Lina, Amelia and Gourry were struggling on the floor, each trying to take possession of... the TV remote? 

"_IT'S MINE!_" 

"_NO WAY! YOU'VE HAD IT FOR THE LAST THREE HOURS!_" 

"_I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!_" 

"_WHO CARES ABOUT SOME SILLY GIRLS IN SHORT SKIRTS!? I WANT TO SEE THAT MAN WHO PROMISED BIGGER BREASTS!_" 

Off to one side, Luna sighed as she stood in her nightgown and had one hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

----------

Later... 

After giving out more gold to the manager for repairs and to keep things quiet, Ranma began getting the details on how Lina, Amelia and Gourry had gotten into a free-for-all over what to watch. 

"Now let me get this straight. You three spent all night watching TV?" Ranma asked. 

Luna nodded. "I had to cast a silence spell in my room. That noisy magical viewer would have kept me up all night." 

"That magical viewer certainly puts all of our oracles and fortunetellers to shame!" Amelia piped up. "I've never seen so many images in such detail and what tales of heroism and bravery!" The young girl had gotten hooked on a certain sentai team after tuning into a twenty-four hour marathon. 

"Hey, those other pictures were pretty interesting too!" Gourry said as he thought about the Adult Channel he had accidentally come across. That had disgusted both girls, which made them grab for the remote. 

"_YOU PERVERT!_" Lina growled. "Anyway, who cares about your immature fantasies?" 

"Yes, I wanted to see if the Senshi would triumph over the Evil Queen Beryl!" Amelia said outright. 

"Big deal! It was the same thing, over and over again! I was so close to fulfilling my dreams when you banished that man!" 

"Banished?" Ranma inquired. 

Luna shrugged. "As far as I can tell, every time you touch that wand in a certain way, the images on the magic viewer change. Lina had seen some man who was selling some kind of device that would..." Lina's older sister blushed a bit. "... increase a woman's bosom in thirty days or your money back. I believe he called it a... Bust-Master? When Gourry and the Amelia made the images change, that's when Lina..." Luna's voice trailed off as she gazed at the damage to the room. 

"You mean she blew up a room... because of an infomercial?!" Ranma exclaimed with disbelief. 

"What's an infomercial? Will it make my breasts bigger like the Bust-Master?" Lina asked. 

At that point both Ranma and Yami felt like crying... 

----------

Later... 

"Okay, stay together, don't wander off and above all... _DON'T TOUCH_ until I say so. We're only here to get you into some regular clothes!" Ranma was determined to keep the Slayers group from running amok. 

The group was beginning to attract attention. As they were gaijin, they naturally drew a few people's attention, coupled with the fact that their wardrobes looked like they were out of Medieval Europe. Many thought they were actors for some kind of play or movie promotion. After all, since when was the last time a tall blonde foreigner wore armor and carried a broadsword in Tokyo? Naturally of course, a great deal of males was especially drawn toward Luna Inverse's beauty, while ignoring Lina. 

The visitors from the magical world were in awe as they beheld their first, honest-to-goodness mall. It was quite an experience. They had seen many markets and bazaars before, but never contained within one huge, single building. The decor made them feel as if they were inside a palace. The various plants and water fountains, along with the gigantic skylights, sculptures and ornately tiled floors, it made even the great castle of Sailoon seem plain in comparison. The hustle and bustle of the crowds, the various shops, the strange background music that seemed to be coming from the walls, the delicious smells coming from the food court, and all the exotic and strange wares that were offered for sale, made the groups' heads literally spin in amazement and disbelief. It was like being in a city indoors. And the devices... 

"Wow! What kind of magic makes these stairs move up? Is it some kind of animation spell?" Amelia asked. 

"Uh, no... these are what we call escalators." Ranma explained. "They're just fancy mechanical stairs." 

"Can you make them move the other way?" Amelia tried stepping down a few steps, only to rise back up again. 

"No, these stairs only go up. The ones on the other side goes down." He pointed to the down escalators as the group reached the second floor and began following him toward a series of shops. 

"Very nice." Luna commented as they walked. "It certainly eases up on the feet and I don't have to use a Raywing spell." 

Ranma waved at her, while speaking to them in a hushed voice. "Uh, I think it would be best if you, Amelia, and Lina don't say anything about magic. In fact, try to refrain from using your magic, okay?" 

"Why?" 

"Well, for one thing, I'd like to keep property damage down. It's bad enough that I have three fiancees, a load of rivals after my head and Kami-sama only knows what kind of loonies that are going to pop out of the woodwork. I don't need anyone else adding to it, all right?" 

"After what happened this morning, I can understand that." Luna gave her sister and her compatriots a disapproving look, which made them all bow their heads in shame. 

Ranma nodded as he led them toward a clothing store. "The second reason is that a lot of people I know are power-hungry and they'd do anything to get your magic. Be especially careful of old ghouls and perverted freaks. Okay, here we are. Now let's get you all dressed." 

As the group entered the shop, they were unaware that they were being watched. 

----------

Nabiki had been shopping, after separating yet another poor fool from his money, when she caught sight of Ranma walking with some oddly dressed people. The fact that Ranma was actually speaking amicably with an attractive female without fears of reprisals from his other suitors and/or rivals was attention getting in itself. Now he was going to an expensive clothing shop that was certainly way beyond his price range, or so she thought. 

Among all of the people at the Tendo home, only Nabiki had noticed the dramatic changes that Ranma had been undergoing, and she didn't like it. Soun and Genma had maintained that it was just a rebellious phase he was going through and things would be back to normal eventually. Kasumi, with her usual obliviousness, had said that everything would be just fine. As for Akane, she was still miffed over the fact that Ranma would no longer eat her cooking unless she could eat it herself, and had vowed to pound him as soon as he got home. No surprise there. 

Ranma actually winning at card games and one of the hottest card games to boot? He was actually good at something _OTHER_ than martial arts? He had cowed her father and gotten out of eating Akane's horrendous cooking! Most of all, he had actually OUTSMARTED Nabiki and gotten clear of his debts to her! 

There were just too many inconsistencies for the middle Tendo daughter to rule out as mere flukes. Something was up and Nabiki was determined to find out just what it was!

----------

Later... 

"I think that ensemble looks stunning on you." The store clerk said as Luna admired herself in the full-length mirrors. 

The white silk blouse with short, flaring sleeves molded itself to her well-endowed torso. The material was very fine and Luna couldn't imagine her own world's tailors could produce such quality. The black leather skirt and thin, brown braided belt accentuated her slim waist and shapely hips. Going down her slender legs, she wore calf-length low-heeled leather boots. Of course, hanging on her belt was her card case that contained her Dueling Deck. 

"Thank you. It's very nice." Luna said with a smile. "I'll take it." 

The clerk smiled and clapped her hands as she went to the cash register to ring up the bill. Ranma nodded as he handed her his debit card. Though he could have simply given her a gold coin, he had come to realize, that showing off so much treasure would attract unwanted attention. Some time after receiving the gold and gems from Yami, Ranma had secretly converted a large portion of it into cash and set up a secret bank account, in which only he could access. He made a note to convert some of Luna's wealth as well, as long as she and the others were staying in his world. 

----------

Nabiki's eyes widened as she saw Ranma and the others exit the shop, each loaded down with at least one shopping bag. From what she had seen through the window, Ranma had paid for it all! Just where did HE get that kind of money!? And did he have more?! 

With this new development, Akane's sister realized that she had _LARGER_ cash potential in Ranma than she had realized. All the scams, the blackmail and extortion, the betting pools, that had been chump change compared to the possibilities now. If Ranma was in possession of a large fortune, then she wanted her rightful share (or all of it, but that was considered the same thing to Nabiki). Now the question was... how to get it.

----------

"You didn't have to pay for all of our purchases, Ranma." Luna pointed out. She was carrying three bags as Ranma had bought more for her. 

"It's no big deal, and I was glad to do it." Ranma said as he led them toward the exit of the mall. "Besides, throwing around a lot of gold and silver in this world does attract a lot of attention. I'll set up an account and convert some of it to yen so you can buy stuff on your own." 

"Hey! Look at that!" 

The group turned to see what Amelia was pointing at and winced. She had just spotted an electronics store that was displaying a sale of wide-screen television sets. 

"Oh no! Not again!" Ranma groaned as he prepared to drag the young sorceress away from those overpriced boob tubes. Then a program caught his eye, and then he and the rest of the group began watching what was being announced. 

"_IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-DUEL!_" 

"Only two days left before the Duel Monsters Tag-Team Tournament begins!" The announcer said as images of various Duel Monsters flashed by. "Duelists from all over the world will be coming to Japan, in what promises to be the most exciting competition ever held! Hosted by the creator of Duel Monsters and head of Industrial Illusions, Maximillan Pegasus himself promises a grand prize of 10 million dollars! Even the legendary world champion Seto Kaiba has announced that he will also be competing." 

Luna addressed Ranma with concern. "Isn't it dangerous to have so many Shadow Games happening at once?" 

Ranma shook his head. "Not in my world. Duel Monsters is simply a card game that was based on the original Shadow Games. You can get the cards, but they have no power here, at least none that I know of. In any case, playing Duel Monsters here is a good way to practice without having to worry about losing. The power of the cards won't activate unless you pass through the Shadow Realm and have a Millennium Item with you, like my Puzzle." He held his puzzle in his right hand for a moment. 

"What about my cards?" Luna asked. 

"You said that they belonged to the Elder God that you serve, right? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they're exactly like mine. Anyway, this tournament won't help us find the Millennium eye and..." 

"Wait! Look at that!" Lina said as she pointed to an image of Pegasus. 

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw the longhaired creator of the modern form of the Shadow Games. The left side of his face covered from view with his hair, but the Millennium Puzzle glittered in response to a slight flash of light coming from beneath those tresses. 

_Could it be?_

Then the head of Industrial Illusions smiled, as if he knew Ranma was watching him and tilted his head slightly, revealing partially what was hidden behind his hair. 

"It is the Millennium Eye!" Luna exclaimed. 

"So that's where it ended up." Ranma said, as he became Ranma-Yami. Luna noted the slight transformation and nodded. She had long suspected that her companion had another side to him. However, she kept this to herself as he spoke. "When the Eye was sent to this world, the effects of your Time Crystal Trap and my Time Wizard must have thrown it into the past." 

"And you're saying that somehow this Pegasus person eventually got a hold of it?" 

"That... sounds about right. I can't think of any other way he could have gotten it, since all the Millennium Items, except for my Puzzle, had been sent to the Shadow Realm 5,000 years ago, where they later landed in your world." 

"Hmmm... so in a sense, it was because of what we did, that Pegasus now holds the Millennium Eye." 

The Game King nodded. "It looks like we're going to have to take part in the Tournament to get the Eye back." 

----------

After dropping off his friends at another hotel, Ranma returned to the Tendo household. Kasumi greeted him as he came through the door. 

"Hello Ranma. How was your day?" 

"Okay I guess. Anything happen while I was gone?" 

"Yes, you just received a letter." 

He nodded as the eldest Tendo daughter handed it to him. He became very surprised as he saw the return address. "Industrial Illusions?" 

----------

Later that afternoon... 

"You got an invitation to compete in the Duel Monsters Tournament?!" Akane exclaimed with disbelief. 

Nabiki shrugged as she had already secretly read the letter before Ranma had received it. "I guess they've been hearing how much of a Duel Monsters wizard Ranma's become." 

Genma snorted. "Hmpf! It has nothing to do with martial arts, so Ranma shouldn't even be wasting his time with those foolish card games!" 

Ranma shrugged as he folded up the invitation. "Actually, I was wondering how I was going to enter this Tournament. I guess it was lucky that I got an invitation." 

"FOOLISH BOY!" Genma shouted in his son's face. "A true martial artist does not concern himself with cards! You've already wasted enough time with this game! I _FORBID_ you to take part in this tournament! You will..." 

"The grand prize is _TEN_ million dollars." Ranma said simply. 

"... _BE_ taking part in this tournament!" Genma said enthusiastically as thoughts of what he could do with that kind of cash floated in his near empty head. (I call it near empty, because he's _GOT_ to have at least one or two brain cells in there). 

Kasumi then spoke. "That's wonderful, Ranma, but doesn't the rules state that you must have a partner to compete?" 

The pigtailed youth nodded. "Yes, but the rules also say that my partner can be anyone I choose, regardless of whether or not he or she has an invitation." 

Soun then brightened up as he began pushing Akane toward Ranma. "Well then, it's settled! Akane would be the perfect partner for Ranma!" 

"Yes! Ranma and Akane shall be the perfect partners!" Genma added. 

"_WHAT?! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE PARTNERS WITH THAT BAKA?!_" Akane glared at Ranma as she was still miffed that he wouldn't eat her cooking. 

Ranma shrugged. "Just as well, since I don't want her to be my partner either. As I recall, I was the one who received the invitation, so I get to choose who my partner will be, and it certainly won't be Akane." 

"_YOU WILL CHOOSE AKANE!!!_" Soun's Demon-Head roared as it suddenly came up. 

At that point, the Millennium Puzzle glittered, as Ranma became Ranma-Yami. The Game King crossed his arms and stared down Soun's intimidation tactic, which to everyone's amazement, deflated when Soun couldn't maintain it against that penetrating gaze. Then the Master Duelist spoke in a firm tone. 

"Mr. Tendo, may I remind you that this Tournament is a Tag-Team event? My dueling partner must be able to work WITH me, not against me. Akane has already demonstrated that she is not capable of cooperation and is therefore unsuitable for the tournament. Her pride and her temper makes her a liability than an asset."

"_WHAT?!_" An outraged Akane exclaimed as she about ready to whip out her mallet and pound that arrogant jerk into the floor. 

"Furthermore, Duel Monsters requires patience, strategy and knowing all the rules. I'm not even certain if she even knows _HOW_ to play."

"_I DO SO KNOW HOW TO PLAY!_" Akane screeched as she brought out a deck of cards. "My friend Yuka has been teaching me and I can kick your butt any day!"

"Oh really?" Ranma-Yami said with slight interest. 

"_FINE THEN! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!_"

"That's the spirit, Akane!" Soun shouted out with enthusiasm. "After you show Ranma what a great Duelist you are, you two shall win the Tournament!" 

Ranma-Yami sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty. 

----------

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP

Akane: 2000 LP

----------

The dining room table... 

After shuffling their decks and drawing five cards, the players made their opening move. Ranma-Yami nodded as he saw what he had drawn. 

"One card face down in Defense Mode." 

Akane snorted. "Hah! What's the matter, Ranma? Too scared to duel me? I attack with Granite Golem! (800/500) The card depicted a smaller version of the Stone Soldier. 

"That's the way, Akane!" Soun cheered. 

"And you lose 1700 Life Points." The Game King said simply. 

----------

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP

Akane: 300 LP

----------

"What do you mean?!" Akane protested. "You were in Defense Mode and I was attacking!" 

"Yes, but here's what I had in defense, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He flipped the card over and Akane gasped when she saw the Defense Points. 

"Twenty-five hundred Defense Points?!" 

Ranma-Yami nodded. "And since your Attack was lower than my Defense, you lose the difference in Life Points. And now it's my turn. I switch my Blue-Eyes to Attack and wipe out your remaining Life Points with its White Lightning. I win." 

----------

First Duel Results

Ranma-Yami: 2000

LP Akane: 0 LP

----------

Soun's expression turned from cheer to shock in half a nanosecond. He gave Nabiki, who was reading a Duel Monsters Rulebook, a pleading look. "Akane didn't lose, did she?" 

Nabiki nodded. "I'm afraid so Daddy. Akane charged right into that one. According to this, Blue-Eyes White Dragon is one of the rarest and most powerful of all Monster Cards." 

"That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!" Akane protested. 

"You're the one who attacked first." Ranma-Yami reminded. 

"There's no way anyone could win against that card! If you didn't have it, I would've beaten you! One more time!" 

The pigtailed Duelist sighed as he removed the Blue-Eyes from his deck and put it into the case on his belt. "Very well. I shall duel without the Blue-Eyes."

----------

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP

Akane: 2000 LP

----------

After drawing his first five cards, he removed two and placed them down. "I shall place one card facedown, and Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode. (1400/1200) Your move, Akane." 

Akane smirked as she saw what she had in her hand. _Hah! This time I know what he's got on the field and I have a card strong enough to beat his!_ "I'll play Skull Breaker (1600/1300) and attack your Celtic Guardian!" Akane's card had an image of a skeleton warrior with a broadsword. "Hah! You lose 200 Life Points!" 

"No I didn't." Ranma-Yami stated simply. 

"What are you talking about?" Akane demanded. "This time, my Monster's attack was higher than yours and we were both in Attack Mode!" 

"You failed to consider the card I had facedown. It was a Trap Card." He flipped it over to reveal its image. "It is called the Shadow Seeker." The card depicted a wolf-like creature that was partially obscured by shadows. "This beast hides in wait and will ambush any attacking Monster with less than 2000 Attack Points. Its effect not only stops your Skull Breaker's attack, but it also drains away half of its Attack Points." 

Akane blanched as her Skull Breaker's attack was reduced to 800 points. 

"Now I shall place this card facedown and attack the Skull Breaker with Celtic Guardian. You lose 600 Life Points." 

----------

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP

Akane: 1400 LP

----------

"That wasn't fair!" Soun said in protest. 

"Actually Daddy, that was perfectly legal." Nabiki said as she pointed to a section in the Rulebook. 

Akane glared at her opponent. _Grrr! He thinks he's so smart! I'll show him!_ "Here! One monster in Defense Mode! Now you can't hurt my Life Points!" 

"Don't bet on it." Ranma-Yami warned as he placed another card facedown then turned over the first one. 

"What's that?" 

"It's called Stop Defense. It makes your monsters go from defense to attack." He causally reached over and flipped Akane's card, revealing a diminutive monster with 800 Attack Points. "Celtic Guardian wipes out your monster and you lose another 600 Life Points."

----------

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP

Akane: 800 LP

----------

"_NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!_" Akane screeched, as she was about to go and pound the Game King into the floor. 

However, Kasumi held up a hand as she started reading from the Rulebook. "Akane, Ranma's right. He placed that card facedown and played it accordingly." 

The short-tempered girl growled as she looked down at her hand then drew a new card from her deck. She smiled as she saw that she had drawn. _Hah! Let's see Ranma get by this!_ She slapped down the card and said, "Swords of Revealing Light!" 

Ranma-Yami's left eyebrow arched a bit. Who'd have thought Akane would have _THAT_ card. 

"Now you can't attack for three turns!" Akane taunted as she slapped down another Monster Card which displayed a metallic warrior. "Now I attack with Iron Crusher! (1750/1200) Celtic Guardian is destroyed!" 

"Way to go Akane! I knew you'd make a comeback!" Soun cheered with tears in his eyes. 

Genma nodded as he gave Ranma-Yami a smug look. "You see boy? Akane is the best partner for the tournament!" 

"Not really." The martial artist and duelist said simply as he turned over the other facedown card. "She walked into another Trap Card." 

"_WHAT?!_" Soun, Akane and Genma gasped together. 

"You'll love this Trap Card. It's called Mystic Reversal. It causes any Magic Card used against me to be redirected toward my opponent. The Swords of Revealing Light were taken off my Celtic Guardian and placed on Iron Crusher the moment Akane attacked. The Iron Crusher ended up being frozen and my Monster is now free to attack." He then put down another card. "This card is called Soul Strike, which allows me to add 300 Attack Points to Celtic Guardian at a cost of one-quarter of my Life Points."

----------

Ranma: 1500 LP

Akane: 800 LP

----------

"Now you're probably wondering why I would give up 500 Life Points, just to add 300 Attack Points to Celtic Guardian, right? Well, in addition to the Power-Up, Soul Strike allows my Celtic Guardian to bypass any monster Akane has out on the field and attack her Life Points directly. With seventeen hundred Attack Points, it's more than enough to wipe her out." 

----------

Second Duel Results

Ranma-Yami: 1500 LP

Akane: 0 LP

----------

"I win."

"_ONE MORE TIME!_" Akane scowled as she began shuffling her cards. 

Ranma-Yami was getting bored. A Duel was a Duel, but Akane was simply no challenge. She dueled about as well she fought in the martial arts; bull-headed, relying mostly on brute force and with little strategy and patience. Duel Monsters, like the martial arts, wasn't simply hitting and having the most strength. Those who tended to think only in those terms never lasted very long. 

"Ranma, she is your fiancee and I demand that you go easier on her!" Soun said with his Demon Head. 

However, the Game King's penetrating stare once again withered down Soun's strongest, and mostly useless technique. "The other competitors at the tournament aren't going to go easy, so why should I? There will be many expert Duelists taking part and if she can't hold her own against them, then she has no right to be at the tournament, except as a spectator."

"_HMPF! I CAN DO THIS! I CAN BEAT YOU AT THIS GAME! THOSE FIRST TWO TIMES WERE JUST WARM-UPS! THIS TIME IT'S FOR REAL!_" Akane said as she angrily drew five cards. 

Ranma-Yami let off another sigh and shuffled his deck.

----------

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP

Akane: 2000 LP

----------

"One monster in Defense Mode and one card facedown." Ranma-Yami said, then belted Genma in the chops as he tried to look over his shoulder and give Akane hints as to what he held in his hand. The fat panda man went down like a sack of potatoes. 

Akane slapped down two cards as well. "You're not getting me this time! I'm doing the same thing! One Monster in Defense and one card facedown!" _Heh! That Trap Card I laid down will make you wish you never doubted my Dueling skills! And with what I've got in my hand, I'll totally annihilate you!_ In her hand, were two more Trap Cards and one minor Monster Card. 

"I'll switch my Monster to Attack Mode and attack your Defense Card." 

"Hah! You fell into _MY_ Trap Card!" Akane said triumphantly as she revealed her downed card, which was the Chasm of Spikes Card. "And not only is your monster destroyed, but one-quarter of its Attack Points will be deducted from your Life Points!" 

"Yes! Brilliant move Akane!" Soun began dancing about while waving victory fans. 

Ranma-Yami shrugged. "Not a bad plan, except for one little detail." 

"What?" Akane asked while still giving him a smug look. 

He then showed her his revealed Monster Card, which was the Curse of Dragon. (2000/1500) "My Monster is a FLYING-TYPE. It couldn't care less about a hole in the ground." 

"What?!" Both Akane and Soun exclaimed. 

Nabiki nodded as she looked at the Rulebook. "He's right. Certain Traps won't work on some types of Monsters. Your Trap Card failed Akane." 

"Now let's have a look at your Defense Monster." He flipped over the card, which only had 1200 Defense Points. "Well, that was destroyed, though you didn't lose any Life Points."

----------

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP

Akane: 2000 LP

----------

"Of course, in revealing your Trap Card, you activated my Magic Card." Ranma-Yami stated as he flipped over his downed card. "It's a nice little card called Trap Breaker. It causes not only my opponent's Traps to be removed from the field, but also whatever Traps my opponent may have in his or her hand. Furthermore, Trap Breaker prevents my opponent from using any Trap Cards for the next three turns. So if you've got any more Trap Cards, then you'd better discard them into your Graveyard Pile." 

Akane growled as she threw two more cards into her Graveyard, then drew another card. She grumbled as she saw it was indeed another Trap Card, but she couldn't place it for the next three turns! She gave her opponent a glare before resignedly putting a Monster in Defense Mode, ending her turn. 

Ranma-Yami drew a new card and smiled as he saw what it was. "I'll lay this monster down in Defense and one card facedown. That'll do for this turn." 

Akane continued to glare as she drew another card. She then smiled as she saw it. _It's about time I got something good!_ "I'm switching my Monster to Attack Mode!" She revealed that it was a monster called Crystal Ogre. (1700/1300). "And I'm also using this Magic Card called Crystal Lance, which boosts his attack power by 600 points! (2300/1300) Now I'm going to destroy that dragon of yours!" 

"_YES! I KNEW THAT YOU HAD IT IN YOU AKANE!_" Soun was jumping for joy at this development.

----------

Ranma-Yami: 1700 LP

Akane: 2000 LP

----------

"Not bad, Akane." The King of Games admitted, which made her even more smug. Then he said, "Of course, with my Trap Card, you ended up losing more than you took." 

"Huh?" 

"This card is called Double or Nothing." He flipped over his first downed card. "If you attack with a monster with over 2000 Attack Points, then you will automatically lose twice as much damage as you had made. I lost 300 Life Points, so that means you lost 600."

----------

Ranma-Yami: 1700 LP

Akane: 1400 LP

----------

"I shall also place another card facedown. And just because you destroyed my Curse of Dragon, doesn't mean much when I use this! Monster Reborn!" That allows me to revive any Monster lost in this Duel from either deck. So I'll just bring back my dragon." He retrieved the card from his Graveyard Pile and put it back into play. 

"Hmpf! So what? I'll just destroy..." 

"Ah-ah!" He wagged his finger at her as he revealed another of his downed cards. "_SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!_" 

The short-tempered girl wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. 

"Now then, I shall now finish you off by revealing my last hidden card." He flipped it over to reveal a card with two crossed swords between two pots. 

"What is that?" Kasumi asked. 

"It's called Black Luster Ritual. It allows me to sacrifice my Curse of Dragon and my other Monster Card that was facedown." He then revealed the card to be Gaia the Fierce Knight. (2300/1700). "In doing so, I get the Black Luster Soldier!" He then removed the two Monster Cards and replaced it with the new card. (3000/2500). "He easily obliterates your Crystal Ogre."

----------

Ranma-Yami: 1700 LP

Akane: 700 LP

----------

"And I'm willing to bet that you don't have any way to stop me from attacking the next two turns, right?"

"I do so! I may not be able to attack, but I can still put a Monster in Defense to protect my Life Points!" Akane slapped down another card. 

"Yes, that could work." Ranma-Yami agreed. "That is, if I didn't have this card." He showed her a new card from his hand. "This is Magic Obliteration. It allows me to destroy any Magic Card in play, plus whatever Monsters the Magic Card is affecting, at the cost of 20% of my Life Points."

----------

Ranma-Yami: 1360 LP

Akane: 700 LP

----------

"I choose to remove the Swords of Revealing Light, which also means that the Monsters that were frozen by them will also be removed from the field, leaving you _WIDE_ open to a direct attack! So that means my Black Luster Soldier wipes out your remaining Life Points!

----------

Third game results

Ranma-Yami: 1360 LP

Akane: 0 LP

----------

Akane could only fume in silence as Ranma reverts back to normal, collects his cards and leaves the room.

----------

Later...

"Please Ranma? Won't you reconsider Akane as your partner? I'm sure she'll get better by the time the tournament begins." Kasumi pleaded as she spoke to Ranma. He was currently practicing in the dojo. 

"Kasumi, you _SAW_ how badly she played! There's _NO WAY_ she could improve enough in less than two days!" He went into a fast series of punches and kicks. "She fell for the most basic of tactics, her cards were mostly low-level and she's not much in terms of strategy. If I had her as my partner, then we'd lose in the first round! The other Duelists will eat her alive." 

"But..." 

"I'm sorry Kasumi, but my answer is no. I'll choose my own partner." 

The eldest Tendo girl wanted to continue, but Ranma's intense gaze silenced any further protest.

----------

Meanwhile, at the Ucchan's... 

Ukyo nodded as she contemplated her deck. Like Ranma, she had also received an invitation to the tournament. The competition was open to Duelists of varying expertise and she had spent the last few days strengthening her deck. After acquiring several new Monsters and Magic Cards, she was certain that her deck was strong enough to take on any competitor. 

After hearing from Nabiki, (for a price of course), that Ranma was entering the contest as well, the okonomiyaki chef planned to see him first thing in the morning and ask him to be her partner.

----------

"What's your game, Ranma?" Nabiki asked as she confronted the martial artist and duelist when he was preparing to turn in for the night. 

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked innocently. 

The mercenary sister of Kasumi and Akane gave him a knowing smile. "Oh come on now, Ranma. We _BOTH_ know that you're not in this tournament for the money." 

The Shadow Game Duelist shrugged. "I would've thought that you'd be thrilled if I won that ten million-dollar prize money." 

"Normally I would be, but..." Nabiki admitted. 

"But...?" He pressed. 

Akane's sister took on an thoughtful expression. "Our fathers may think that you're competing to win the money, but you weren't all that excited about it. You only mentioned the prize money once to get your father to change his mind." 

"So?" 

"So I'm thinking that it's not about money. You're competing for another reason, aren't you?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"I saw you today. You went into a _VERY_ expensive clothing store at the mall and bought outfits for _FOUR_ people. You paid out enough money that would have covered our house bills for a month. Yet, you didn't seem at all concerned about spending so much. Now where did you get that kind of cash?" 

The Duel Monster player shrugged again. "Well, maybe since I'm no longer paying you off, I've got some money to spend for myself." 

"Yeah right." She responded with a sarcastic tone. "Even without paying me, your assets weren't much to begin with! Things have been getting really weird ever since you started playing Duel Monsters a month ago. Daddy's Demon Head isn't phasing you. You won't eat Akane's food. I heard how you beat Ryoga with one finger. You totally annihilate Akane at Duel Monsters without mercy. And you're actually _GOOD_ at card games now?!" 

"And don't forget that I don't owe you a single yen." Ranma reminded with a smirk. 

Nabiki grumbled at that barb. She still couldn't believe that he beat her. "Out with it Ranma! I want to know what's going on! Where did you get all that money? What's the _REAL_ reason why you're in the tournament and most of all... _WHO_ was that girl?" 

"What girl?" 

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm talking about that girl that you seemed so hung up on in the mall! You bought clothes for those strange people, but she came out with the most bags, meaning that you spent the most for her! You never spent that much for Akane." 

The pigtailed teen smirked as he leaned forward with a grin. "Do you really want to know?" 

Nabiki nodded slightly as her brows furrowed. She also began leaning forward so she could catch every word. 

"Well... the real truth..." 

"Yes..." 

"... is a secret." 

Nabiki blinked once, twice, then three times as Ranma simply turned about and walked away. Then her usual Ice Queen control began to melt away as her seldom-used temper came bubbling to the surface. She then growled and hissed at Ranma's retreating form. "You think that's funny, Ranma Saotome? Just you wait! I'll find out everything and you are going to regret ever crossing me!"

"I don't think so." Ranma said without looking back. 

Nabiki considered telling everyone about Ranma being with a new girl, but decided to hold off until she learned more about her. And when she did, there was going to be Hell to pay with Ranma footing the bill!

----------

Ranma smiled as he went to his room and lay down on the futon. Beside him and already sound asleep was his father. He was soon deep in thought as he stared up at the ceiling. He chuckled a bit as he remembered Nabiki's expression. 

The son of Genma had noticed in the Slayers world that the phrase, 'it's a secret,' never failed to raise Lina's hackles. It was the perfect weapon to irk Akane's mercenary sister. Not knowing everything and not being in control was something she hated. What she didn't know, couldn't be used against him. 

He knew that he'd have to be on a lookout for Nabiki in the future, but as long as he was careful and didn't let her get too close, especially with Luna, Lina and their companions, then Nabiki wouldn't be able to find out anything. He made a note to tell Luna and the others to steer clear of her. The only real problem at the moment was choosing a partner for the tournament. 

He had initially considered Luna, but Lina's elder sister had turned him down. Her reason was that since she was a stranger in his world, it would be best that she did not draw attention to herself or the others. Furthermore, she maintained that though she had gotten better at Duel Monsters, she still considered herself as a novice and it would be better for him to choose a more seasoned player. She assured him that she would give him support from the sidelines and help him when he needed it. 

_Okay, so if can't partner up with Luna, then who can I ask?_ He began thinking about Ukyo and all the times he had played against her. Her skill level wasn't as good as his or Yami's, but she played solid strategies and knew the rules well. Her deck had mostly medium level Monster and Magic Cards with a few high-powered Trap Cards. It was possible that she had strengthened her deck since the last time they had played. She was always cooperative with him, if somewhat possessive, especially when it concerned other girls. 

_Hmmm, I guess Ucchan's the most reasonable choice. I just got to make sure she doesn't start anything with Luna. Aside from Akane, (and she's really lame), Ucchan's the only other person I know who can play Duel Monsters._

----------

Don't bet on it, Ranma.

The Nekohanten... 

"Really? Son-in-law is going to take part in this... Duel Monsters Tournament?" Cologne said as her great-granddaughter told her. 

Shampoo nodded as she related the information Nabiki had sold to her. "Airen will need partner for tournament! Shampoo will be perfect partner!" 

"But Shampoo, you're a warrior. You don't know anything about this strange card game." 

"Who say Shampoo not know?" The purple-haired girl held up a deck of cards. "Remember when Ling Ling and Lung Lung visit last month? They show Shampoo how to play! Shampoo practice in spare time. Is very fun game and popular in China! Shampoo is good player with strong deck." 

"Well..." 

"Please? Shampoo already receive invitation." She then showed her relative the letter she had received in the mail. Apparently, Industrial Illusions had realized how well their product was doing in China and wanted a representative from each region. Shampoo's name had been randomly selected from the thousands of people who had purchased Card Packs. "Is very big prize for winner and can get Airen too!" She smiled again as she added something else. "Too-Too-Sneaky Girl also told Shampoo that Akane not invited and Ranma no choose for partner! She no obstacle this time!" 

Cologne considered for a moment, then shrugged. Having Shampoo compete would bring in more business for the Cat Cafe and getting the son-in-law in bargain was an added bonus. She then gave her great-grandchild her consent.

----------

In his room, Mousse was also preparing for the tournament as he squinted at each of his cards and arranged them out on his bed. 

Ever since Ranma had begun winning at Duel Monsters and had been gaining fame for his skill at the game, Shampoo had been busy building her own deck so she could get closer to him. This of course, prompted the myopic Hidden Weapons Master to learn about the game and he began training as a Duelist to impress her. 

Though he had not received an invitation to the tournament, he was certain that his beloved Shampoo would choose him as her partner. Why should she not? He had amassed a considerable array of Monster, Magic and especially Trap Cards. He especially liked that part of the game as it fit in well with his penchant for hidden surprises.

----------

Somewhere in Hokkaido... 

_I'm almost there!_

Due to his numerous and unintentional long journeys to the bathroom, Ryoga had spent a lot of time on the road. Many of those times, he had encountered people who were into some new card game called Duel Monsters. He found the game to be fun and a good way to pass the time on his long treks. 

Eventually, he had become a promising Duelist and had been able to collect certain rare cards on his lost trips, building a strong deck. As a result, he was very surprised when a helicopter suddenly came down toward him a few days ago. A strange man dressed in a black suit gave him an invitation to the tournament, plus extensive directions on how to get there in four days. By Ryoga's reckoning, he'd be back in Tokyo by the next day.

_Oh Akane! I just know that we'll make the best Tag-Team in the tournament!_ A month ago, as P-Chan, he had learned that Akane had begun playing Duel Monsters. The thought of having her duel by his side was what kept him going after receiving the invitation.

----------

The Kuno mansion... 

Kodachi cackled as she gazed over the cards in her deck. After hearing from Nabiki, (and paying a tremendous amount in the process), that Ranma would be competing in the Duel Monsters Tournament and would need a partner, she immediately assumed that she would be chosen. Of course, in the unlikely event that he did not choose her, she still could compete as she had used her influence and a _LOT_ of money to obtain an invitation. 

The ten-million dollar prize was of no concern to her, (she was rich after all), but the thought of being by her Ranma-sama sent delicious shivers down her spine. She could just imagine herself in the winner's circle with Ranma by her side for all to see, like a conquering king and his queen! 

Unknown to Ranma, Kodachi knew how to play Duel Monsters. The game had caught on at St. Hebereke and it was considered trendy to have a strong Dueling Deck. The twisted sister of Tatewaki favored a deck that used Poison-Type Monsters and Magic Cards which crippled her opponents. Many of the Monsters were plant-based, which suited to her personality. 

"Oh we shall be unbeatable together my dear Ranma! We shall first duel with cards, then later with our hearts! _OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO_!"

----------

In another wing of the mansion, Kodachi's brother was also preparing for the tournament. After hearing from Nabiki that the pig-tailed girl would be in the contest, (which in essence was the truth), he immediately assembled his deck and learned the rules of the game. He was certain that his sword-wielding Monsters would triumph over all. He disdained using Magic Cards as he felt that only cowards like Ranma the Sorcerer would resort to such. However, he was not above using Trap and Accessory Cards, and his deck was loaded with both types. 

If he was unable to get the pig-tailed girl as a partner, then there was still the beauteous Akane. Nabiki had told him that she knew how to play, (though she didn't tell him that she played very badly). His thoughts of having either one of them by his sides sent him into another of his delusional and perverted fantasies.

Like his sister, he too had bought his way into the competition.

----------

In his dilapidated quarters, Sasuke sighed as he contemplated his deck. He wished he could compete in the tournament, but he had not received an invitation and he doubted that anyone would choose him as a partner. Playing Duel Monsters was one of the few joys he had in his dreary existence as the lackey of the Kuno siblings. Of course he always played against himself, but at least he had fun. And thought of winning ten million dollars was a dream that was far out of reach. 

----------

Meanwhile... 

Maximillian Pegasus smiled as he sat in his posh hotel room and contemplated the approaching tournament. His Millennium Eye glittered as he began foreseeing the events yet to come. One image in particular was that of the Millennium Puzzle. Oh this was going to be so much fun! 

----------

The next day... 

Ranma awoke early and left the house, leaving a note saying that he would be preparing for the upcoming tournament. His first stop was of course to check up on Luna and the others. He hoped that there would not be a repeat performance of yesterday's fiasco. 

Along the way, he picked up a breakfast sandwich from a convenience store. Usually he'd stuff his face with Kasumi's delicious cooking, but this was one of those rare occasions, in which eating all that he could was not a priority. Thankfully, when he arrived at the new hotel the Slayers group was staying at, it was still intact. 

When he came to their room, he heard some loud grinding and crunching noises, plus a few comments. 

"_HEY! THAT'S MINE!_" 

"_NO WAY! YOU ATE THE LAST TWENTY!_" 

"_STOP HOGGING ALL THE SYRUP!_" 

"_PLEASE MISS LINA, MR. GOURRY, SAVE SOME FOR ME!_" 

When he entered the room, he saw Lina, Gourry and Amelia sitting at a dining table, which was piled high with various plates of breakfast foods, ranging from the traditional miso soup, to western-style dishes like omelets and pancakes. The Sailoon princess was eating at a relatively normal rate, when she could get at the food. Lina and Gourry however, were another story. 

To Ranma, the scene reminded him of himself and his father fighting over the daily meal. Of course the two main combatants, the easily irritable sorceress and the dumber-than-dirt swordsman, weren't battling it out with the same skill and finesse as Ranma usually did with Genma. However, what they lacked in skill, they made up for in gusto. 

_A guy could lose a hand in there._

He then caught sight of Luna sitting nearby on a couch and sipping a cup of tea. On the table before her were the remnants of her own breakfast, which had consisted of fresh strawberries, croissants and milk. She nodded to the Duelist with a smile. 

"Good morning Ranma." 

"Hey Luna. And how is everyone today?" 

"Well, it's a lot quieter, relatively speaking, since the others discovered the wonders of Room Service and a device called the telephone. It also helped, when I hid the remote-wand to this room's television. So what are you planning to do today?" 

"I was thinking of going to the Card Shop and work on building up my deck. Maybe later I could... show you around Tokyo?" 

"I'd like that." 

Lina's head perked up as she heard the words 'Card Shop' and 'building my deck.' She immediately began having visions of obtaining some powerful cards that she could use in her world, once they passed through the Shadow Realm. She quickly finished off her breakfast, wiped her mouth, stood up and walked over to them. 

"Hey Ranma. Can I come along with you and Sis?" 

Both Ranma and Luna winced slightly. They knew that Lina wanted Duel Monster Cards. However, they couldn't stop her from becoming a Duelist. The Shadow Games were open to all that possessed Dueling Decks. Luna mentally reminded herself to speak to Lina about the rules and the dangers of possessing such power. 

---------- 

Later that morning... 

Ranma smiled as he, Luna and the others exited the Game Shop with several packets in their hands. Lina was especially excited as she unwrapped her first set of cards. Behind her, Amelia and Gourry were also looking over their purchases. They too had decided to become Duelists to help Ranma in his quest. Currently, they were heading toward the park, where many of the tournament invitees had congregated to trade cards and strengthen their decks. 

"What are these?" Lina asked. 

Ranma glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "That's a Basic Starter series. Not much in terms of Attack Power or Magic, but they make a good Dueling Deck foundation." 

"_AW_! I was hoping for some really _STRONG_ cards." Lina pouted. She then began unwrapping her second packet. Her eyes perked up a bit as she read the stats on several of the Monster Cards. "Hey! Now I'm getting somewhere! These Attack and Defense Points are pretty high." 

Luna nodded as she saw what her sibling had obtained. "Very nice, Lina, though don't discount the value of low-level Monster or Magic Cards. Remember that a well-balanced deck can increase your chances of winning, if you play them right." 

"A good Duelist builds his or her deck to enhance its strengths and defend its weaknesses." Ranma added as he gestured to an area of the park where there were huge crowds gathered around several large platforms. 

"What's going on over there?" Amelia asked. 

The martial artist and Duel Monster player squinted his eyes as he looked toward the nearest platform. Various flashes of light and sound were emitted from it. He nodded as he replied. "It looks like Industrial Illusions had some practice Dueling Arenas set up for the contestants and spectators. It gives them a chance to warm-up for the contest tomorrow. Come on, let's go check it out." 

---------- 

"Wow!" Amelia cried out as she watched two Duelists play out on the holographic battlefield. "This is _MUCH_ better than any illusion spell I've ever seen! The Monsters _LOOK_ so real!" 

Luna hushed the over-energetic sorceress, as her jumping about was making a bit of a spectacle. Though she was impressed at this non-magic that Ranma had referred to as 'technology.' Things such as moving stairs that required no incantations, horseless metal carriages that moved about without anything pushing or pulling them, lights that didn't require flames, and so on. 

"I will admit that it's very impressive." Luna remarked as one Duelist used his warrior-priest to destroy his opponent's giant serpent. She turned to Ranma and smiled with a knowing wink. "Though these Duels aren't as... extreme as the one we've been in." 

The pigtailed fighter nodded. "Yeah. At least when you lose here, you only lose a game. Are you sure you don't want to take part in the tournament? With the both of us competing together, we'd stand a better chance at getting that Millennium Eye. The winners of this competition will get to face Pegasus." 

Luna shook her head while smiling. "I am very flattered that you want me to be your dueling partner, and we do make a good team, but I'm afraid that my answer is still no. I may have gotten better, but I can tell that a lot of these people have more experience with this game than I do." 

"That's baloney. You're just as good if not better than a lot of people here. We haven't been practicing for nothing all that time we've been together." 

"Flatterer. In any case, someone has to keep an eye on my sister and make certain that she doesn't get into..." 

It was at that moment that both realized that someone was missing from their group. 

"Where's Lina?" Ranma asked as he looked about. 

Luna also became concerned as she began using her mystic senses to probe the crowds for her younger sibling. Her expression became a bit nervous as she sensed a buildup of magic, the kind that Lina was very fond of tossing around when she was angry. She then turned and headed off into the crowds. 

"Luna?" 

"Just stay here with Amelia and Gourry! I'll be back soon!" 

With those words, she disappeared into the throngs of people. 

Amelia and Gourry also watched the most powerful sorceress of their world head run off and wondered what was going on. 

"Where's Miss Luna going?" Amelia asked. 

"Yeah, and where's Lina?" Gourry inquired as he noticed that his usual traveling companion was also gone. 

Ranma shrugged as he replied. "Lina wandered off somewhere and Luna went to find her. I wouldn't worry though. Luna's more than capable of handling herself and I'm sure that Lina's all right too. Lina probably went off to try and improve her new deck by trading some of the cards she got. There's nothing to worry about..." 

_**KABOOM!**_

"... and forget what I just said." Ranma then began running in the direction of the explosion with Amelia and Gourry following him. It was in the same direction Luna had went in search for her sister. 

---------- 

A few minutes before... 

_All right! I think I made some good trades!_ Lina thought as she flipped through her deck and gazed upon the new Trap and Magic Cards she had obtained. She could only imagine the power the cards would possess once they passed through the Shadow Realm. To her disappointment, she had yet to find someone with an Enchantress of Light to trade. She had found out that particular card was hard to find and only a limited number had been printed. She had hoped she could use it and a Polymerization to card to enhance her own bust as it had done with Amelia. 

Standing nearby was a certain samurai wannabe who was checking out his competition as well as searching for a certain red-haired goddess and a fierce Tendo tigress. He was unconcerned with improving his deck as he was confident that it was strong enough to defeat any foe. When he caught sight of some scarlet tresses, his hopes began to rise as he saw the girl's back. Her hair was unbound, but she was about the same height and had about the same figure. Since Nabiki had informed him that she was also in the tournament, who else could it be but his red-haired goddess? 

"_PIG-TAILED GIRL! I HAVE FOUND THEE!_" 

With those words, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Huh?" Lina gasped as his hands began roaming around places that were considered no-touch zones. 

"Oh how your scarlet, unbound tresses excite me so!" Kuno said as he squeezed even tighter. "My heart has grown wings at the very sight of you and..." It was then that he noticed that his beloved was lacking something. "My love? What has happened to your bountiful bosom?" 

"_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!_" 

---------- 

_Now where is that sister of mine?_

"_FIREBALL!_"

_Oh no!_ Luna raced to the scene of the explosion. There in a clearing, surrounded by astonished spectators was her sister in a huff, and one blackened, charred and dazed kendoist lying on the ground. At that point, Lina was about to release another spell. 

"Digger Vo... erk!" 

Lina never got to finish as Luna walked up and grabbed her sister by the ear. 

"_OW! OW! LUNA!_" 

"Not one word, Lina!" Luna scolded as she began dragging her sister away from the crowds. Knowing that this incident would result in too many questions for her to handle, she instead decided to erase the crowds of the memories they had of this event. Using a simple gesture with her other hand, she cast a memory-manipulation spell over the throngs of people in the vicinity and placed a post-hypnotic suggestion in their minds, making them think that the explosion had been one of the special effects of the Dueling platforms. 

On the ground, Kuno moaned. 

"Oh my red-haired beauty. As always, you set my soul on fire!" 

---------- 

Looking from his balcony of his hotel room, which was beside the park, Maximillian Pegasus looked on with interest. He had been watching the pre-tournament festivities when he saw the explosion. His Millennium Eye glittered slightly as he used its power to zoom in on the Inverse sisters. 

_Well now, what have we here? My Millennium Eye tells me that those two are in possession of some very formidable magic. Their very souls are entwined in some ancient mystical energies, especially that one._ He focused on Lina's older sibling. _Their power could prove to be very useful in my plans. Now how do I get them involved?_ He then spotted a glint of gold and saw Ranma heading toward the two girls. _Ah, so the bearer of the Millennium Item I seek is acquainted with these two. How convenient._

He gestured to a man in a black suit with dark glasses and a mustache, who was standing beside him. Croquet, the right-hand man of the creator of Duel Monsters nodded as he approached. 

"Do you see those two girls and the Duelist with them? I believe that his name is Ranma Saotome." 

The aide nodded as he looked through his binoculars at where Pegasus was pointing. He didn't bother to ask how his boss knew Ranma's name as Pegasus had demonstrated before an uncanny ability to read people's minds. 

"Yes sir." 

"I would like you to send one more invitation... a special one." As he was giving his aide instructions, he began probing the mind of the pigtailed duelist from afar, using his Millennium Eye to link with Ranma's Millennium Puzzle. He began to see some images of certain people and began to formulate a plan. 

---------- 

Down below, Ranma began to feel that something was... off. He got the impression that he was being watched, though he couldn't determine where the sensation was coming from. He shook his head and listened to Luna as she chided her sister. 

"Just what did you think you were doing, Lina?" Luna scolded as she pulled her sister off to a secluded area of the park. Behind her were Gourry and Amelia. 

"Hey! That pervert grabbed my chest! He's just lucky that I didn't Dragon Slave his sorry ass!" Lina retorted in her defense. 

Luna softened a bit when she heard this. She knew how sensitive Lina was about her bust size and as a woman, she understood her sister's agitation. "I suppose he did deserve what you did to him, but you should handled that situation with more control. You could have hurt some innocent bystanders with that fireball so close to those crowds! Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't stopped you from casting that other spell!" 

Lina bowed her head in shame under her sister's reprimand. "Sorry Sis, but he had NO right to grab me like he owned me! He was some nutcase who called me his pig-tailed girl and I don't even wear my hair like that!" 

Ranma perked up at this information and asked, "Tell me Lina, was he some dope about so high..." He indicated with a hand above his head. "... with dark, short hair, wears samurai bathrobes, was carrying around a big stick, and was talking like some poetic idiot?" 

"Yeah! That was him!" 

"You know him, Ranma?" Luna inquired. 

"Unfortunately yes. That was Kuno, the Blue Blunder of my high school. He thinks he's the world's greatest warrior and Kami-sama's gift to women, but he's really the world's greatest pain in the ass and a nightmare to humanity in general." 

"So why did he grab Miss Lina?" Amelia asked. 

Ranma sighed. Now this was a subject that he really didn't want to talk about. "It's probably because he thought Lina was his so-called 'pig-tailed girl.' I guess from behind, Lina probably looked like... her with her hair down." 

Luna cocked her head in thought, then put two and two together. "This... wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your..." 

"Yes, it does." Ranma said, cutting her off. "It's a really _LONG_ story, and I don't want to talk about it." 

During their travels together, it had been impossible to hide his Jusenkyo curse from Luna's mystic senses and he had shown it to her. Lina's sister had been unable to reverse the curse, due to the fact that Jusenkyo's waters had been made from ancient Elder magic left over from the gods. The only power that could undo the curse was contained within the Millennium Items and Ranma needed all seven to do the job.

However, she had been able to cast a spell to reduce his magnetic attraction toward water, though she couldn't protect him completely. As a result, he only got splashed about once a day, instead of several times. She had promised to keep his condition a secret. 

"Kuno's a total nutcase and too stupid to accept reality. He'll grab onto any girl that he thinks is in love with him, though he's really obsessed with the pig-tailed girl and an uncute tomboy that I know." Ranma sighed in disgust. 

"He is an enemy to all women and should be punished!" Amelia declared as she took a pose that reminded Ranma of a certain sailor-suited warrior of love and justice. "As defenders of all that is good and decent, it is our duty to..." 

"Hold it!" Ranma said as he held up a hand. "Back off Amelia. I don't want you to go flying off the handle too." 

Luna nodded in agreement. "Ranma's right, Amelia. We all agreed not to use our powers and abilities unless absolutely necessary. We're here to get the Millennium Eye and return to our world with the _LEAST_ amount of trouble. Throwing around destructive spells will only make things harder and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." 

What Luna and Ranma did not know was that someone's attention had already been drawn to them, and this certain someone was in possession of the Millennium Eye. 

---------- 

Later... 

"_WOW! I WON!_" 

Amelia jumped up and down as she stepped off the platform after defeating her opponent. Ranma and the others congratulated the young princess on winning her match. 

"Not too shabby Amelia. You've got some Dueling promise." Ranma remarked. 

"Yes. Very nice Amelia." Luna agreed. 

"Eh, not bad." Lina said with shrug. 

"What do you mean not bad?" Gourry asked. "She beat her opponent on her first game and you lost on the first turn when you dueled... erk!" 

**_WHAM!_**

Gourry was flat on his face after his short-tempered traveling companion slammed him to the ground with a mallet that she had pulled from out of nowhere. 

Ranma sweatdropped and was glad that he hadn't been on the receiving end after saying something stupid. _Where do girls pull those hammers out from?_

It as then that several monitors that were set up around the area suddenly lit up. The crowds became silent as their attention became focused on the screens. The monitors then showed an image in which many Duelists recognized. 

"Hey! It's him!" 

"The Duel Monsters World Champion!" 

"It's Seto Kaiba!" 

"Awesome! I hear that he's going to be in this tournament!" 

"Check it out!" 

Ranma took his first look at the top duelist in the world and found himself disliking him from the start. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he had just met his worst enemy. Perhaps it was that arrogant expression on his face, which reminded him of Kuno. However, unlike the delusional samurai wannabe, Ranma had a feeling that Kaiba had the skills to back up his title in Duel Monsters. 

The World Champion smirked as he began speaking. 

"Greetings duelists teams, and welcome to the Tag-Team Duel Monsters Tournament, hosted by Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. Among you are the greatest and most talented Duel Monster players, as well as those who have yet to show your hidden talents. Your invitations had been sent out randomly and many of you will have the opportunity to show off your dueling skills for the very first time! Let's hope that you didn't all come here just to be humiliated. Only the strong will survive to the finals where they will face me!" 

Ranma's eyes narrowed at Kaiba's cockiness. Ever since he had assembled the Millennium Puzzle, his ego had been kept more in check. Now this Kaiba person made him seem humble. 

The world champion continued as he held up a device attached to his left forearm. "The dueling platforms that you have been practicing on are nothing more than toys in comparison to Kaiba Corp's latest product. Each registered Tag-Team will receive a pair of these holographic Dueling Disks! As a result, duels can be staged anywhere!" 

There was a tremendous cheer from the crowds as Kaiba continued to speak. 

"You all have until midnight tonight to register yourselves and your partners. Remember that you must have an invitation or be chosen as the partner of one who has been invited, in order to enter the tournament. Furthermore, there shall be some new rules to the duels, which will be explained tomorrow. At eight o'clock tomorrow, the tournament will begin!" 

Another round of cheering drowned out everything else as the screens went blank. 

----------

Sometime after noon... 

Ukyo sighed as she finished off the last of the lunch rush. There had been increased business because of the tournament and she hadn't been able to leave her restaurant to go ask Ranma to be her partner. If she didn't work fast, someone else might become her Ranchan's teammate. She had heard that Shampoo had also received an invitation to enter. The only thing she could count on was that the Nekohanten was probably as busy as the Ucchan's, so the Amazon had most likely been unable to ask Ranma yet. 

As she prepared to out a closed sign and leave her restaurant, a group of people walked into the establishment. 

"I'm sorry folks, but the Ucchan's will have to be closed for an hour, so come back..." 

"Oh we're not here to dine, Miss Kuonji." The person in front said as he approached her with his hands behind his back. Standing behind him were several of his hired men, plus his aide Croquet. 

"Huh?" The okonomiyaki chef took a good look at the visitor and her eyes widened as she recognized him. "Hey, aren't you the creator of Duel Monsters? You're Pegasus, right? I saw you on TV." 

"Indeed I am." The long-haired man replied with a smile. "I had decided to check up on some of the competitors to the tournament. I believe that you had received an invitation?" 

The brown-haired girl nodded as she showed him the letter and the entry card that went with it. "I got it right here." 

"So tell me, Miss Kuomji, have you decided on a partner?" 

She smiled while nodding. "I sure have. He's a good duelist..." 

"... and his name is Ranma Saotome, correct?" Pegasus said with a smirk. 

This took Ukyo by surprise. "Uh, yeah. That's his name. I was going to ask him when you showed up." 

Pegasus shook his head as he revealed his Millennium Eye. "I'm so sorry Miss Kounji, but I'm afraid that you cannot be his partner." 

"What? What are you talking about?" Ukyo began fingering her bandolier of throwing spatulas. The sight of his metallic eye also made her tense. 

"What I'm talking about is that Ranma already has a partner selected for him. You on the other hand, have a more pivotal position to play." 

At that moment everything became dark as Pegasus' Millennium Eye glowed. 

Ukyo barely had time to scream. 

----------- 

"Ranma, is something wrong?" Luna asked as he suddenly became distracted. 

Ranma became tense with the feeling that something terrible had just happened. Then he remembered that since he didn't have a partner yet, he'd better ask Ukyo before the other girls got any ideas. 

"_AIREN!_" 

"_RANMA SWEET-UMS!_" 

"_RANMA NO BAKA!_" 

Case in point. 

"Uh, excuse me guys, but I just remembered that I have something very important to do. I'll catch up with you guys later." 

He then began bolting like a wild colt as Akane, Kodachi and Shampoo began bearing down on him as soon as they caught sight of him. Luckily for him, they past by the Slayers gang and assumed that they were just part of the crowds. 

---------- 

Ranma poured on the speed and lost himself in the crowds. As he was too busy with looking over his shoulder and checking to see that the girls weren't still behind him, he failed to watch where he was going and bumped into a certain someone. 

**_WHOMP!_**

"Seto!" A younger voice cried out.

Ranma found himself landing hard on his rear as his belt case opened up and spilled three of his cards. At the same time, a suitcase landed on the ground as another person landed on his rear. 

"Ow. Sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was going." Ranma apologized as he began staggering to his feet, then extended his right hand to help the other person up.

However, his offered hand was slapped away as the other person angrily glared at him. "You clumsy moron! I should knock your stupid head off!" 

Ranma was taken aback by his rudeness and was about to retort when he recognized just whom he had run into. 

"Huh? Hey, aren't you...?" 

Seto Kaiba continued to stare angrily as he stood up and faced Ranma. He was about as tall as Kuno. Beside him was his diminutive younger brother Mokouba. 

"I ought to turn you inside-out for running into me, you jerk!" 

"Hey, hey! I said I was sorry." The pig-tailed duelist said as he began to feel his own anger rise. He had already in an agitated mood and Kaiba was rubbing him the wrong way on their first encounter. 

It was then that Kaiba noticed the case on Ranma's belt and snorted. "Well, what do you know? It's another loser who thinks he's got what it takes to be in this tournament." 

"Hey! Who are you calling a loser?" 

Kaiba shrugged. "Just about everyone here is a loser as far as I'm concerned. After all, there isn't anyone who could match my Dueling skills. If I didn't have my reputation to uphold and this tournament didn't give me an opportunity to market my new Duel Disk system, then I wouldn't have even bothered to be in this circus." 

"You're the Number One Duelist in the world, Seto!" Mokouba chirped as he always worshipped his older sibling. "No one can beat you! You've got the best tactics and the strongest cards!" 

Seto nodded as he pointed to Ranma's loose cards. "That's right, so why don't you pick up your pathetic cards and get out of my sight before..." 

He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw which of Ranma's cards were on the ground. Two of the cards were Trap Cards but one card made him tremble as he recognized the image. 

"What?! Can it be?!" 

Kaiba immediately bent down and reached for it, but Ranma's hands were quicker. In a flash, he swept up his three cards and placed them back in their case before the World Champion could blink. 

Mokouba whistled. He had never seen anyone move that fast before. 

Kaiba stared hard as he faced Ranma again. "Tell me, that was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, wasn't it? How did a nobody like you get a hold of one?" 

Ranma snorted as he replied. "I got it the way anyone else would have gotten it. I opened up a card pack and there it was. What's it to you?" 

Kaiba growled a bit, then reached down to open up the case he had been carrying. In it was a sight that made many of the people around them gasped in disbelief. The case was filled to the brim with rare and powerful cards. 

"Listen here. Give me that Blue-Eyes and I'll trade you all of these!" Kaiba said. 

Ranma considered the case, then shook his head. "No deal." _Especially from a jerk like you._ Ranma added silently. 

Kaiba was taken aback by Ranma's refusal. He was unused to the word no. "Fine then. If you won't trade it, then maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything." 

Now if Ranma was like his father, he would have jumped at the opportunity. However, he was not like Genma and he already had more than enough gold from Yami to last him a lifetime. "I ain't interested in money. I came to this tournament to duel and I got something real important to do right now so..." 

Kaiba smirked as he cut in. "Duel eh? All right. _I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!_" 

This caused a large, collective gasp to be heard as Ranma was taken by absolute surprise. "Say what?" 

"I said I challenge you to a Duel! When I win then you will give me your Blue-Eyes!" 

"_WHEN_ you win?" Ranma repeated with disbelief at Kaiba's audacity. "Already counting your Blue-Eyes before you got it?" 

"It's only a forgone conclusion. I have _NEVER_ lost a Duel."

"Well maybe I'll be the first to beat you in the tournament."

"I'm not talking about the tournament." Kaiba stressed. "I'm challenging to a Duel here and now!" 

"What? That's crazy! And why should I accept?" 

"So are you a coward then?" Kaiba sneered. 

Ranma felt his own pride and anger well up, but fought to control himself. Calling him a coward used to be a sure-fire way of getting him to start swinging fists, but under Yami's guidance, he had learned not to jump headlong into situations which may be too much for him to handle. 

"I'm no coward, but I don't have to prove myself now to a first-class jerk like you. You can wait until the tournament for me to kick your Dueling ass."

Both antagonists locked gazes with each other, then Kaiba smirked. "All right. Then how about this? If you don't accept my challenge now, then I'll have you removed from the tournament list altogether. You won't be able to 'kick my Dueling ass' at all. So what's it going to be?"

Ranma winced. He knew he had to compete in order to get at the Millennium Eye. He couldn't risk being barred from it at this point. What he did not know was that there was another reason why he couldn't lose. 

---------- 

In his hotel room, Pegasus contemplated the card he had in his hand as he sat near the open balcony. 

Croquet walked up to him and bowed. "Sir, I've just received word that..."

"That Seto Kaiba has challenged Ranma Saotome to a Duel for the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Pegasus finished. "I already knew that."

"Shouldn't we stop this?"

"Why? This could prove to be _MOST_ interesting. Furthermore, it will give us a chance to see Kaiba Corp's latest gadget in action. Let them duel. The publicity will most certainly boost business and besides... I'd like to see this Ranma Saotome's skills in action. I heard that he was good." 

He then chuckled as held up the card which had Ukyo Kuonji's picture on it. _And his skills better be good, if he hopes to win his friend's soul back!_

End of part 1 

To be continued... 

Author's notes 

Whew! This chapter was so long, that I decided to split it into two parts. Ranma Vs Kaiba and the stakes have just gotten higher. Stay tuned for ch.5 part 2! 


	9. Chapter 5, Part 2: Duels of the Heart an...

**RANMA, MASTER OF THE CARDS**

DISCLAIMER: The same old routine. All characters belong to their respective creators, so why bother me about those details? 

: Lyrics 

: Thoughts

AP/DP: Attack/Defense Points

L#: Level Points

LP: Life Points

Ranma-Yami: Ranma merged with Yami

Introduction 

We begin hearing the lyrics of the Yugi-Oh theme as the scene fades in on Ranma's Millennium Puzzle. 

_Your move, your move, **YOUR MOVE!**_

Ranma becomes Ranma-Yami. Behind him, the Slayers gang appears at the ready. 

_Ranma, Master of the Cards!_

The scene switches to Ranma-Yami and Kaiba facing each other off. 

_Ranma, Ranma, Master of the Cards!_

We see Pegasus watching on with his Millennium Eye. 

_Master of the Cards!_

Ranma's Dark Magician blows away several other Monsters, but then faces off against Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. 

_Ranma, Ranma, Ranma..._

We see Ranma and his friends defeating Monster after Monster, as Xellos watches with his 'that's a secret' smile. 

**_IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-DUEL!_**

We see Luna appearing side by side with the Scarlet Sage. Then we see Amelia as the Mystic Light, and Gourry as the Flame Champion. Finally we see Lina really ticked off as she draws a Kuribo, then letting off a Dragon Slave in frustration. 

The entire scene becomes blanketed in light, then we have Ranma-Yami standing high with one arm raised with a card in hand. He is surrounded by his best Monsters as the logo flashes before him. 

_Ranma, Master of the Cards!_

**Chapter 5**

**Part 2**

**Duels of the Heart and Soul**

The crowds gathered about the area where Ranma and Kaiba were facing off. Those who were not nearby, were glued to the monitor screens that were set up all around the area. In fact, the monitors themselves were hooked into the airwaves and as a result, just about all the Duel Monster fans in world became tuned in. 

_How the Hell did I get into this?_ Ranma wondered as he found himself in a match with the world champion of Duel Monsters. As soon as he saw his image being projected on the large screens, he knew that there was no way that he could back out of this now. With his face now plastered all over the television screens in Japan, it would only be a matter of time before his usual headaches would find him. 

---------- 

"Where is that jerk?" Akane grumbled as she moved through the crowds to find her fiancé. 

She wasn't here to ask him to take her as his partner for the tournament, no way! That was only her father and Genma's idea. She just wanted to show him that she was just as good a Duelist as he was, that's all. It had always irked her that Ranma was better-looking as a girl, able to cook and do other domestic chores, and of course, was the better martial artist. 

However, she had always took some solace at being a better card player than he was. Then suddenly, he had become the master of one of the most complex card games ever created. The three defeats he had handed to her had been downright humiliating and she wouldn't rest until she beat him! She had been practicing all morning and had managed to do some trading with the other Duelists. Now she was ready to show that smart-aleck a thing or two about being able to play Duel Monsters. 

It was at that point that she heard some people talking excitedly as they crowded around a large monitor. 

"Wow! Can you believe it? Some guy's actually got the guts to go up against Seto Kaiba!" 

"Ooh, this is going to be messy! There's no way he can stand up to the world champion!" 

"I hear that Kaiba's deck has the most powerful cards, and even three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" 

"Yeah, but from I hear, this guy Saotome has the fourth Blue-Eyes in his deck!" 

"You're kidding! This is going to be one heck of a Duel!" 

Akane stared in disbelief as she watched the screen with the rest of the crowds. 

---------- 

"Come on Shampoo! I know we'll make a good team!" Mousse pleaded as he followed the purple-haired Amazon about. 

"Shampoo will be Ranma's partner. Not go with stupid Mousse!" She said in a huff as she continued to search for her intended. 

It was then that they passed by a large monitor and saw Ranma's face on the screen. 

On the other side of the park, Kodachi Kuno and her brother also caught sight of the Duel that was about to take place. 

---------- 

On his balcony, Pegasus smiled as he watched the events unfold. His Millennium Eye glittered as he considered the pigtailed youth who was about to go card for card against the penultimate Duel Monsters player. 

_Yes, let's see what you're really capable of, Ranma Saotome._

---------- 

Ranma did _NOT_ like this. He had not wanted to get involved with Kaiba at all until the tournament, but the arrogant champion had forced his hand. Though he could protest against Kaiba's bullying tactics, or even _PHYSICALLY_ show him the error of threatening to oust him from the competition, he knew that the Duelist champion probably had a lot of lawyers. He ran his own company after all. All Ranma could was put his Dueling skills to their test against an opponent who's sole passion was Duel Monsters. Though this wasn't as life-threatening as a true Shadow Game, he couldn't afford to get knocked out at the starting line. There was just too much at stake. 

"So it is agreed, Ranma Saotome? When I win, you will hand over your Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said as he motioned for his little brother to open up a second case that he had been carrying. 

"When you win?" Ranma snarled. "Aren't you counting your Blue-Eyes before it's hatched, Kaiba?" 

Kaiba shrugged. "This Duel is just a mere formality. I don't expect you to last more than three moves." 

"I might just surprise you." Ranma promised as his Millennium Puzzle began to glow. "And when I win, you will allow me to compete!" 

"As utterly unlikely as that outcome will be, I accept. Is that all you want if you actually beat me?" Kaiba taunted. 

"Well... seeing your look of shock when I defeat you will also be my reward. _IT'S TIME TO DUEL!_" 

At that moment the Millennium Puzzle glowed, transforming Ranma into Ranma-Yami. 

---------- 

Luna nodded as she and her group watched the Duel on another large monitor. 

"Do you think Ranma can beat this Kaiba person?" Amelia asked. 

"I have faith in him, Amelia." The elder Inverse sister replied. 

---------- 

Watching the TV in her room above the Cat Café, Cologne became very intrigued at how... different Ranma seemed from the person she knew. Her gaze became fixated on the Millennium Puzzle that hung from his neck. This was going to be very interesting. 

---------- 

"Well? Which Dueling Arena will it be?" Ranma-Yami asked as he gazed at the various platforms. 

Kaiba snorted. "We won't be using any for this Duel." His brother Mokouba then displayed the contents of the second case, which caused more oohs and aahs from the crowds. "I was going to demonstrate my company's latest product for the tournament tomorrow, but since I'll be dueling for my fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I think the occasion is fitting enough to use it now. He picked up a circular device with a kind of armband attached to the bottom and some irregular flat pieces of metal on its sides. 

He deftly snapped the device onto his left forearm and showed it off to the people before turning back to his opponent. "This is the Duel Disk Mark II. With this device, a person can play the most realistic Duels anywhere, without having to bother with large, clumsy Dueling Arenas. Its built-in holographic projectors are able to bring out the most minute of details of any card in Duel Monsters. With its laser-field manipulation technology, the monsters will not only look and sound real, but they will also smell and _FEEL_ real. I assure you, this will be like no other Duel you've ever played!" 

_I doubt that._ Ranma-Yami thought as he thought about the _REAL_ Shadow Games he had played. Compared to them, a technological version of them was hardly something to get excited about. Mokouba walked over and handed him a Duel Disk, then walked back to his brother's side of the Dueling Area' which was just the space ringed by the crowds of people. 

Kaiba took out his deck from an inside coat pocket and began shuffling it. Ranma took out his deck and did the same after snapping on the device to his left forearm. The champion then demonstrated the workings of the Duel Disk. 

"Insert your shuffled deck into the Card Recognition Slot. Your Disk will automatically set to 4000 Life Points." 

"Four thousand Life Points?" Ranma-Yami asked. 

"Yes, we'll be playing in accordance to the Tag-Team Tournament rules, though this will be a one-on-one Duel. In addition to the extra Life Points, there will be some extra rules." He held his Duel Disk up high and pressed a side button. A small mechanical arm extended forward and caused the side pieces of metal to snap together into a larger flat board with five rectangular sections for Monster Cards. The Card-Holding platform swung to the outside of his forearm, revealing five more slots on its side for Magic and Traps, as well as a larger opening for discards. He then pressed another button near the wrist. This caused two small devices to fly out and glide toward the ground. When they both landed some fifty feet away from either side of him, they folded up and revealed miniature visual and audio projectors. He then began explaining the new rules as Ranma-Yami followed suit and activated his own Duel Disk's playing board and projectors. 

"Unlike a regular Duel, you will only be able to summon any Monster Card up to Level 4. If you want a higher level monster to be put into play, then you must sacrifice a monster in accordance to its level. Level five to six needs one monster sacrifice, while level 7 to 8 requires two. Anything higher and you'll need a Ritual Summoning, Fusion or sacrifice of three monsters. Am I going too fast for your simple mind to comprehend?" 

Ranma-Yami growled at the barb. Kaiba just couldn't stop taking cheap shots. 

However, Seto ignored his opponent's irritation as he continued. "The new rules also state that you can't have Fusion Monsters attack on the same turn that they're created. Now that I've explained what you need to know, it's time for you to face defeat!" 

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall, Kaiba." Ramma-Yami stated as he readied his deck. "Unlike you, I have complete faith in both myself and the heart of the cards!" 

Kaiba snorted in disdain again. "Faith is only for amateurs and losers! The real winners know that cards are power and I have the strongest cards in all of Duel Monsters!" 

"_TIME TO DUEL!_" Both players said simultaneously. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 4000 LP

Kaiba: 4000 LP 

---------- 

At the Kaiba Corp building, several techs were manning the systems which monitored each Duel Disk and downloaded data for each Duelist. One tech became puzzled as some strange readings were appearing on her screen when Ranma-Yami had inserted his deck. It was unlike anything she had ever seen and she wondered if she should inform Kaiba about them. However, the Disk was functioning properly and she knew that once Kaiba was in a Duel, interrupting him was a surefire way to lose ones job. 

---------- 

"I shall start with the Hitotsu-Me Giant in Attack Mode!" (L4/1200/1000). Kaiba said as he laid down his first Monster Card. The holographic projectors displayed a ravenous, green, one-eyed gargantuan. 

"And I shall lay one card facedown and summon the Celtic Guardian!" (L4/1400/1200) Ranma-Yami then directed the Elf warrior forward. "Destroy the Giant!" 

The pointy-eared fighter leapt up and cut Kaiba's monster in half with its sword, causing it to explode into a thousand pieces. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 4000 LP

Kaiba: 3800 LP 

---------- 

The crowds applauded at the giant's demise. 

"Hmpf! Not a bad start for a rank amateur." Kaiba commented as he drew another card, then placed two cards down on his Dueling Deck. "I shall now summon Sagi the Dark Clown in Attack Mode!" (L2/600/1200) A grotesque-looking clown with spindly legs appeared. 

_What's he up to?_ Ranma-Yami wondered. _Sagi the Dark Clown isn't really that strong a Monster Card._

"You're probably wondering why I would play such a relatively weak Monster Card, aren't you?" Kaiba taunted as he made a large image of his Magic Card appear. "With the right Magic Card, such as this Negative Energy Amplifier, even a harmless clown can be lethal. The magic increases Sagi's attack power by three and a half times, making him more powerful than your Celtic Guardian." (2100) "Now attack with Dark Light!" (1) 

The ugly clown reared back and threw a huge black ball at Ranma-Yami's warrior, causing it to explode into pieces. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 3300 LP

Kaiba: 3800 LP

----------

"As you can see, Ranma Saotome, I have mastered every aspect of Duel Monsters. You are no match for me! Why don't you just surrender your Blue-Eyes to me right now and save yourself from any further humiliation?" 

The pigtailed Duelist chuckled as he replied to Kaiba's taunt. "Why should I when I just took the lead?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

At that moment, there was a large explosion of light in front of him, followed by loud blast of sound that caused the world champion to stagger back a bit. He shook his head and glared back at his opponent. "What was that?!"

The martial artist continued to chuckle as he revealed the holographic image of his facedown card. "What's the matter Kaiba? Didn't think that an _AMATEUR_ wouldn't be clever enough to lay out a Trap Card for your attack?" 

"A Trap Card?!" 

"Yes. What you just felt was the feedback from your own attack, at double its intensity. This card is called Double or Nothing. It causes my opponent to receive twice the damage that he had caused to my Life Points, provided the attacking Monster has over 2000 Attack Points. Guess who just lost 1400 points?" 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 3300 LP 

Kaiba: 2400 LP 

---------- 

Kaiba smirked a bit at his adversary's audacity. "Hmmm, not too shabby." He admitted. "Perhaps it was wrong for me to assume that you were just another loser. However, you _WON'T_ catch me off guard again! You won't be able to withstand my next attack!" 

Ranma-Yami's expression hardened as he could tell that Kaiba's threat was far from an empty one. The world champion drew a new card, smiled then placed it in one of the card slots, causing an enlarged image of it to appear facedown on the ground. He then placed another monster in Attack Mode. "I will summon Battle Ox in Attack Mode!" (L4/1700/1000) 

The Game King decided to summon a monster while placing another card facedown. "I shall summon Axe Raider in Attack as well as lay one card down as well." (L4/1700/1150) 

Both axe-wielding warriors faced each other, as it appeared to be a standoff. However, Kaiba had a plan to give his opponent a hard thrashing. He then places another card face down and gestures to his monster. "Attack Battle Ox!" 

Not knowing what his rival had planned, Ranma-Yami decided to counter with his own monster. With both of them at equal Attack Points, it should be an even clash. However... 

"Hmmm, I knew you would attack, so now I play my first hidden card!" One of the facedown cards revealed itself. "The Mesmeric Control Card entrances your monster and lowers its Attack Power by 800 points!" 

Ranma-Yami gritted his teeth as his Axe Raider was stopped in his tracks, (900/1150) and then was cut to pieces by Kaiba's Battle Ox. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 2500 LP 

Kaiba: 2400 LP 

---------- 

"This Duel isn't over yet!" Ranma-Yami declared as he drew a new card. 

"It _WILL_ be over soon." Kaiba promised as he watched him place another card facedown and one Monster Card in Defense Mode this time. _He probably thinks that my other facedown card is a Trap Card. Well he's in for the shock of his life!_

"I'm waiting, Kaiba!" 

"And I will win this Duel, thanks to my facedown card." Pressing a button, he revealed the card to be... Monster Reborn! 

"What?!" 

The Duelist Champion smiled in triumph. "You thought this was a Trap Card, which is why you didn't attack, correct? Well it's not. It's a Magic Card that allows me to revive one Monster Card from my Graveyard or yours. Now I could retrieve either my giant or clown, but I think it would be more fitting to use one of YOUR Monsters instead. I shall revive the Celtic Guardian!" 

Ranma-Yami began to get a sinking feeling as his own Celtic Guardian returned, but on Kaiba's side. Then his feeling deepened as Kaiba then made both the Battle Ox and Celtic Guardian disappear. "And in accordance to the rules, I shall sacrifice _BOTH_ monsters to summon... the _BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!_" (L8/3000/2500) 

_Oh great! Using my own Monster to sacrifice for **THAT** dragon was just adding insult to injury!_

---------- 

"Oh no! Ranma's in really big trouble now!" Amelia said as she watched the Blue-Eyes White Dragon tower over him. 

Luna nodded but also said, "Ranma may be down now, but I wouldn't call him out just yet. He's been in tight situations before and he's always pulled through. I'm sure he'll be able to come back from this!" 

---------- 

Kaiba chuckled as his dragon looked down on his opponent's expression. "What? Did you think you were the only Duelist with a Blue-Eyes in his deck? I'll have you know that my deck contains not one, but _THREE_ Blue-Eyes! However, I would say that one is more than enough to blow you away. First I shall place this card facedown and then... _BLUE-EYES, ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!_" 

The dragon let off a roar and released a sizzling blast toward Ranma-Yami's Defense Card. The Mammoth Graveyard (L3/1200/800) was instantly obliterated. The Game King staggered back from its destruction, as did the crowds behind him. 

Kaiba chuckled again. "It was a lucky thing for you that Monster was in Defense Mode. You would have lost a lot of Life Points. However, It's only a matter of time before my Blue Eyes White Dragon takes you out for good!"

"Don't think you've won yet, Kaiba!" Ranma-Yami shot back as he placed another Monster Card in Defense Mode and ending his turn. 

His opponent snorted. "Do you think that you can just keep placing Monsters in Defense Mode to save your Life Points?" He placed one more card face down, then revealed the other hidden card. "Not when I can use this Defense Paralysis Card to permanently switch all the Monsters that you can summon to Attack Mode!" 

Ranma-Yami gritted his teeth some more; as his Stone Soldier (L3/1200/2000) went into an attack posture and was instantly destroyed by the Blue-Eyes. Holographic fragments of rock and powder went flying before disappearing. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 700 LP 

Kaiba: 2400 LP 

---------- 

"Now you have no way of defending yourself from my next attack!" Kaiba gloated as he prepared to finish Ranma-Yami off. "As I said before, cards mean power and there is nothing in your deck besides the fourth Blue-Eyes that can stand up to my dragon! Face it! It's over!" 

"Not quite, Kaiba." Ranma-Yami said defiantly as he drew a card, and smiled at it. He then revealed one of his facedown cards. "Where there's a will, there's a way! I activate this Magic Card, Plea from the Grave!" The image depicted some ghosts rising from their graves and appeared to be begging. 

Kaiba was a bit puzzled at this development. "What is that?" 

"This Magic Card allows me to summon a high-level Monster Card from my hand without having to sacrifice two Monsters. In order for this Magic Card to work, I need to have at least three Monsters in my Graveyard and give up half of my Life Points." 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 350 LP 

Kaiba: 2400 LP 

---------- 

"Since you destroyed my Axe Raider, Mammoth Graveyard and Stone Soldier, they now cry out for retribution, and I am allowed to summon... _BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!_" 

Kaiba was quite surprised to see a copy of his own monster appearing, but he then began laughing. "And just what good will that do you? Both of our dragons are equally matched!" 

"They won't be when I use this Magic Card!" Ranma-Yami declared as he drew another card from his hand and revealed it. "_DRAGON DRAINER!_ This card will lower the attack power of any Dragon on the field by 1000 points for one full turn! Of course, using this card will cost me 10% of my Life Points!" 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 315 LP 

Kaiba: 2400 LP 

---------- 

Kaiba was taken by surprise as his own Blue-Eyes was reduced in Attack Points. (2000/2500) 

"_BLUE-EYES! WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!_" 

This time it was Kaiba who lost some major Life Points. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 315 LP 

Kaiba: 1400 LP 

---------- 

The crowds cheered excitedly as Kaiba's dragon was wiped out. This made the World Champion more than peeved at having one of his prized cards destroyed. He glared at the wannabe with vengeance in his eyes. 

_You'll pay for that!_

---------- 

"All right! Ranma really let him have it!" Gourry said as he watched Kaiba's Life Point Meter decrease. 

"Don't start celebrating yet." Lina warned. "Kaiba still has more Life Points than Ranma does, and that last move cost Ranma a lot." 

"He will defeat Kaiba." Luna maintained. "I have faith in him and he has faith in himself." 

---------- 

"You see Kaiba? Even the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is not totally unstoppable." Ranma-Yami stated. "With the right combos and faith in the _HEART_ of the cards, there is nothing one cannot do!" 

"Hmpf! I'm impressed, Ranma Saotome." The Number One Duelist admitted. "You managed to destroy one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons. However, I still have the advantage in Life Points and you can't defend yourself, thanks to my Defense Paralysis Card. And that Blue-Eyes White Dragon you just destroyed wasn't my only one." 

"Just because you have two more Blue-Eyes doesn't mean that you'll be able to summon them." Ranma-Yami stated. "And I still have my Blue-Eyes out on the field! It's your move, Kaiba!" 

"Very well. Here's my move." Ranma-Yami's opponent revealed the card he had placed, which depicted the silhouette of a dragon with a chain wrapped about it. "This is the rare card known as Dragon's Bond. This card allows me call forth two Dragon-Type Cards from my hand and deck. For this card to work, I must have at least one dragon in my Graveyard and that the dragon must have at least 2000 Attack Points. Furthermore, I cannot use any Trap Cards for next five turns. Can you guess which dragons I intend to summon?" 

Kaiba's question was answered as two Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared before him. His opponent knew that things were getting more intense. 

"Luckily for you, using the Dragon's Bond card prevents me from attacking. However, I will also play this Magic Card. Recognize it?" 

Ranma-Yami indeed knew it. "Magic Renewal?" 

s"That's right. It allows me to reuse one Magic Card from my Graveyard at the cost of 300 Life Points." 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 315 LP 

Kaiba: 1100 LP 

---------- 

"And the card that I choose will be Monster Reborn, in which I will revive my first Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" 

Things got even bleaker as all three of Kaiba's most destructive Monsters now facing off against Ranma-Yami's Blue-Eyes. And with the pigtailed martial artist unable to defend himself, there seemed to be no way out. 

"You were able to defeat one Blue-Eyes, but can you defeat three?" 

Ranma-Yami knew that he had to think fast before he was totally wiped out. Kaiba was toying with him and he was savoring every moment of it. He wanted to humiliate his opponent completely. He didn't need to have revived that first dragon, but the psychological effect of facing all three Blue-Eyes would have made any other Duelist throw in the towel. Looking down at his hand, the Game King saw a card that could save him. However, he would have to gamble. He had considered trying to draw for all five pieces of Exodia, but he had decided against that strategy. The less people who knew Exodia was in his deck, the better. He then laid his drawn card face down on the field. "I place one card down and end my turn." 

Kaiba smirked as he assumed that his opponent was running out of options. He then decided that Ranma-Yami should be taken down hard for the insult of defeating his first Blue-Eyes. He smiled as he drew one card in particular. "Ranma Saotome, it's time you learned a lesson about being a true Duelist! Cards are power and I don't think an amateur such as yourself deserves to feel the full power of my deck! However, since you do possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, (but not for much longer), I think that you should experience what they are really capable of. Behold the power of Polymerization!" 

"You don't mean...?" 

"Indeed! Now witness the most powerful Monster in all of Duel Monsters! I fuse my three Blue-Eyes into the _BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!_" (L12/4500/3500) 

The three dragons came together in a flash of light, which blinded all those who were watching. An even louder roar was heard as a three-headed, winged gargantuan appeared and stared down at Ranma's Blue-Eyes. 

"Nothing short of Exodia can stand up to my ultimate merged monster!" Kaiba declared as his gloating reached its peak. "You should feel honored to have the last of your Life Points wiped out by it! And now, since I can't attack after creating this Fusion Monster, it's your turn. Draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this!" 

Ranma-Yami snorted as he replied. "My deck has no pathetic cards. Unlike you Kaiba, I believe that cards are much more than just for power. But someone like you could never understand their true value! You can never understand the Heart of the Cards! It seems that I will have to teach you that lesson the hard way. I choose to end my turn without playing or placing any cards." 

"So you're surrendering?" Kaiba asked with a smug grin. 

"No, I said that I will just end my turn. Attack me if you dare, Kaiba!" 

---------- 

"Is he nuts?! That Ultimate Dragon is going to fry him to a cinder!" Lina gasped. 

"He's doomed!" Amelia agreed. 

"There's no way he can get out of this one!" Gourry stated. 

"He _WILL_ win!" Luna insisted as all viewers became glued to the screens. 

---------- 

"So be it!" Kaiba said as he thrust out an arm to his Monster. "_ULTIMATE DRAGON! ATTACK WITH NEUTRON BLAST!_" 

All three heads turned toward each other and began concentrating their energies into one huge sphere, which elongated into a wide beam of annihilation. However, as it lanced toward Ranma-Yami's Blue-Eyes, one of his facedown cards came up and formed a huge, triangular shield that had a crack across it. The shield resisted the attack for a few moments, then broke apart. The blast continued on to destroy the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, causing it to shatter into nothingness in one huge explosion. 

When the light of the explosion died down., Kaiba smiled in triumph as he expected Ranma-Yami to be broken and beaten. However, his opponent still stood proudly and was smiling. This didn't bother the World Champion in the least. Whatever defense his adversary had put up had failed and the Blue-Eyes had been destroyed, thereby dropping his Life Points to zero. 

That was when Ranma-Yami held up his Duel Disk and showed his Life Point meter. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 30 LP 

Kaiba: 1100 LP 

---------- 

"That's impossible! I destroyed your Blue-Eyes! You shouldn't have any Life Points left!" 

Ranma-Yami shrugged. "Normally, that would have been the case. Fortunately, I had used the Curse of Defense Shield against your attack." 

"Curse of Defense Shield?" Kaiba thought back to that giant shield that had appeared. "That's what that thing was? My attack still blasted through it and destroyed your dragon!" 

"Let me explain what the effects of the Curse of Defense Shield were, Kaiba." Ranam-Yami said as he wagged a finger at his opponent. "The Curse of Defense Shield is a very costly Magic Card which takes 90% of my remaining Life Points to use. That reduced me to 31 Life Points. As a result, the Shield deflected enough of your Ultimate Dragon's attack so that it was only strong enough to destroy my Monster with a minute loss to my Life Points. My Blue-Eyes White Dragon had an attack power of 3000, so the Ultimate Dragon's attack was reduced to 3001. I lost only one Life Point." 

Kaiba snorted. "That was nothing more than a pathetic and desperate move to stay alive!" 

"It was a gamble, I'll admit, but it was worth it." Ranma-Yami said. 

"What do you mean? On my next turn, I'll still obliterate you! You only prolonged the inevitable!" 

"I don't think so, Kaiba. Take a good look at your Ultimate Dragon's stats." 

Kaiba looked at the readouts and was surprised to see the figures. "What? My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's Defense Points have dropped to zero!" (4500/0) 

"That's right Kaiba. The reason why this card is called Curse of Defense, is because any monster that attacks the shield immediately loses all of its Defense Points!" 

There was a collective gasp among the crowds as they saw the stats of the most powerful Fusion Monster. 

"And now Kaiba, I shall go on the attack, destroy your Ultimate Dragon and win this Duel!" Ranma-Yami declared as he drew a card from his hand and laid it onto his Duel Disk. 

"That's a joke!" Kaiba scoffed. "You don't have anything strong enough!" 

"Oh really? I summon Mystical Elf in Attack Mode!" (L4/800/2000) The card became the blue-skinned elven priestess who had her hands clasped together and was chanting in some ancient language. 

Kaiba began laughing scornfully at the sight of such a weak Monster Card. "That's absolutely ridiculous! Your Mystical Elf has nowhere near the attack strength of my Ultimate Dragon. Don't insult my intelligence by thinking she could defeat it!" 

Ranma-Yami chuckled at Kaiba's ignorance. "You seem to have forgotten that the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon has no Defense Points after attacking the Curse of Defense Shield. On the other hand, my Mystical Elf has 2000 Defense Points." 

"So what? You can't defend due to my Defense Paralysis Card and my dragon doesn't need Defense Points to wipe out the Mystical Elf!" 

"Your dragon won't be able to destroy a Kuribo when I play my final facedown card!" At that moment, Ranma-Yami made his last card appear which was the Magic Card... 

---------- 

"Ah hah! It's the Shield and Sword Card!" Luna declared as she realized Ranma-Yami's plan. 

---------- 

Kaiba was put into a state of total shock as he too realized what his opponent's strategy was. However, it was too late for him to do anything about it. 

"_OFFENSIVE/DEFENSIVE FLIP!_" Ranma-Yami shouted out. 

Both Monsters blurred for a moment as their Attack and Defense Points were switched around. 

"No! My Dragon's Attack Points have dropped to zero!" (0/4500) Kaiba's eyes widened in absolute disbelief. 

"And my Mystical Elf now has an attack power of 2000." (2000/800) "You lose Kaiba! _MYSTICAL ELF... OBLITERATE!_" 

The Elf stopped chanting as she raised her hands up high and formed a huge sphere of white light. She threw her hands forward and the sphere was thrown toward the Ultimate Dragon. In one huge explosion, the Ultimate Dragon was totally annihilated, causing Kaiba to be thrown backward. He fell hard on his back as his Life Point meter dropped to zero. 

---------- 

Final Duel Results 

Ranma-Yami: 30 LP 

Kaiba: 0 LP 

---------- 

The crowds were silent for a long while, as they had just witnessed the impossible. A veritable nobody had just defeated the world champion of Duel Monsters. Then the people let off a thunderous cheer that rocked the entire island of Honshu. And everywhere else in the world, Duel Monster fans also let loose with deafening ovations and applause. 

At this point, Kaiba was unresponsive as he got to his knees and stared down at the ground in shock. 

"How... could I have lost?" 

Even his brother Mokouba couldn't get him to snap him out of it as he gripped Kaiba's right arm and shook it. 

Ranma-Yami however, wasn't quite finished as Kaiba looked up toward him. "Kaiba... you play only for power, and that is why you lost. If you put your heart into the game, then there is nothing you cannot do!" (2) 

"But... I couldn't have lost!" 

"Kaiba... as the winner of this Duel... I shall decide your fate." 

---------- 

"He's not going to do...?" Amelia and the others became very concerned as Ranma-Yami appeared to be preparing to punish Kaiba, in the same manner as he did with the Renegade Duelists he had defeated. 

Luna said nothing as she watched the monitor. 

---------- 

"W-W-What are you doing?" Kaiba asked as Ranma-Yami took on a stern look and raised one hand with palm spread out toward him. 

"Kaiba... if you truly wish to know the meaning of the Heart of the Cards... then open your mind!" 

The Millennium Puzzle let off a flash of light as the Game King used his power to banish a piece of Kaiba to the Shadow Realm. 

Seto slumped down as he felt a part of his being disappear. 

Ranma-Yami transformed back into Ranma as he turned and walked away from his defeated opponent. Without looking back, he said to Kaiba, "There... now perhaps you will begin to understand." 

---------- 

On his balcony, Pegasus smiled as he watched Ranma leave the scene. 

_Hmmm, most impressive. Perhaps it is time that I face him..._

---------- 

"That was a totally awesome Duel, Ranma!" Amelia said as she and the others walked with Ranma toward the Ucchan's. Luckily for the pigtailed martial artist, the crowds were too thick for his rivals and other suitors to find him. It was late afternoon and he wanted to get himself and Ukyo signed up before the registration deadline at midnight. 

However, as the group neared her restaurant, Luna, Lina and Amelia all stopped as they felt something... unnatural coming from the establishment. 

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Ranma asked as he saw the worried expressions on their faces. 

"Evil... darkness..." Luna began as her mystic senses were suddenly alerted. 

"It... feels cold... and empty." Amelia said quietly. 

"Something's... really... wrong." Lina finished as they all began pointing toward the Ucchan's. 

Ranma's Millennium Puzzle glittered as that same sensation of foreboding doom that he had experienced before came back to him. (3) He then began running as fast as he could toward the front door of Ukyo's establishment, flung it open... and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. 

---------- 

_Just where is that **BAKA**?!_ Akane thought angrily as she continued to search for Ranma. She was all set to Duel him and show him how good she really was! So he beat the world champion, big deal! The world champion wasn't a martial artist so that didn't count! She could have beaten Kaiba too if she had dueled him. (4) 

However, as the afternoon began to become evening, she still could not find him. She began making her way toward the registration booths in the hopes that he would be there. It wasn't that she _WANTED_ to be his partner, no way! 

At the same time, a certain Lost Boy was finally making his way toward the city park and the registration booths. 

---------- 

"Ucchan? Ucchan! Say something!" Ranma pleaded as he knelt down beside his unconscious friend. Clutched in one hand was one of her throwing spatulas. Scattered all over the floor were her Duel Monster cards. Though Ranma could feel her heartbeat and breathing, her body was cold to the touch. Her eyes were opened but had a glazed, distant look to them. The pupils were dilated but focused on nothing. Ranma looked up to Luna with a pleading, questioning expression on his face. "What's wrong with her?" 

Luna knelt down and held out a hand to Ukyo's face. Her palm glowed softly with a white light as she probed for the essence of the brown-haired girl but found nothing. She let off a startled gasp as she began detecting traces of ancient magic, which could only have belonged to a Millennium Item. 

"Is she...?" Ranma asked in a shaky voice. Lina's sister shook her head. 

"No. She's not dead, but in the state she's in, she may as well be. Her soul has been stolen." 

"What?" 

"Something... or someone had taken her spirit from her body. It's like being in a trance and projecting one's astral form, but in this case, her essence had been FORCED from her physical vessel. I suspect that the Millennium Item we are seeking had something to do with this, since I detect traces of the same magic that I can feel from your puzzle." 

At that moment, the entire restaurant became darker as the light of day seemed to die out. The group became tense as a veil of unending darkness blanketed the entire area. Soon there was absolutely no connection with the outside world. Ranma immediately recognized the place they were in. 

"It's the Shadow Realm!"

"Correct, Ranma Saotome." 

The martial artist turned about and saw a well-dressed gentleman standing in a background of unending shadows. He recognized the newcomer instantly. 

"You're Pegasus, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I am Maximillan Pegasus." He gave his head a bit of a toss, revealing what was hidden beneath the locks of hair that covered the left side of his face. 

_The Millennium Eye!_

"Yes, it is the Millennium Eye, one of the seven fabled Millennium Items." The older man said simply with a smile. 

_How did he know what I was thinking? Ah, probably a lucky guess._ Ranma thought. 

"No, it was not a lucky guess." The owner of Industrial Illusions said as he shook his head. "I just happen to very talented at reading minds and yours is a very open book, Ranma Saotome." 

Ranma snorted as he looked back, then became concerned as he saw Luna, Lina, Amelia and Gourry in a seemingly frozen state. They were colored pale and were unresponsive. 

"Don't bother." Pegasus said with a smug smile. "Without a Millennium Item in their possession, they can neither move nor speak. The only way they could have crossed this plane of existence and into our world was through you and your Millennium Puzzle, am I correct? Even the mighty sorceress Luna Inverse and her infamous sister, the Bandit Killer and Dragon Spooker Lina, cannot override the rules of the Shadow Realm, which had been set by the Elder Gods of existence. After all, the Shadow Games were _THEIR_ creation in the first place." 

The pigtailed Duelist gritted his teeth, but didn't bother to ask how Pegasus had known about his companions or the origins of the Shadow Games. He knew that the Millennium Eye had mind-reading powers. Yami had told him of the various abilities of each Millennium Item and he had already experienced the Eye's abilities in Luna's world. It was very formidable. 

"You are quite right, Ranma Saotome." Pegasus chuckled as he scanned Ranmas thoughts. "The Millennium Eye is quite powerful and the more souls I take, the stronger it becomes!" He then reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a single card. It was an Essence Card and on its face was an image that made Ranma's blood run cold, then boil. 

"Ucchan! _YOU MONSTER! YOU STOLE HER SOUL! GIVE IT BACK!_" He was about to charge at the soul stealer, but was halted as Pegasus' left eye glowed and a agonizing scream was heard. It was Ukyo's voice that screamed. The card in his hand glowed as well. When Ranma stopped advancing, the card dimmed and the screaming stopped. 

"Now, now, oh Master of the Cards. If you want your friend's soul to remain intact, then I suggest that you mind your manners. Unless you want her soul to be ripped apart and scattered all over the Shadow Realm. I believe that the renegade Duelists that you had faced and sent back to this place can attest that it's not a pleasant experience." He put the card back into his vest pocket. 

Ranma growled but reined in his temper. "Master of the Cards?" 

"Well, I suppose that's what I'd call someone who had defeated the formally undefeated Duel Monsters World Champion. That Duel you had with Seto Kaiba was a magnificent one, and I was _MOST_ impressed. Then again, I can tell that you have some considerable experience with playing Shadow Games for real. I can also sense that your companion Luna Inverse is well-acquainted with them. How marvelous!" 

"Why don't we cut to the chase, Pegasus? What do you want?" Genma's son growled. 

"What do I want? Well, I think that the answer would be obvious. I want what all those who come to possess the Millennium Items want. The power to control all reality and even life and death itself! And I shall start with the two Items in your possession!" 

Ranma's eyes furrowed. He remembered Yami also telling him of what happened to those who come in contract with the Millennium Items. Many became mad with the lust for power and eventually sought to possess them all. Others wanted them for more personal reasons and would do anything to achieve their goals. He couldn't tell if Pegasus was either power-mad or had an ulterior motive for seeking out the Items, but he couldn't let him get his hands on any more. 

"You want my Millennium Puzzle? Then you will have to Duel me for it." 

Pegasus chuckled and let off a small laugh. "I expected as much. According to the ancient rules, the Millennium Items must be won, so therefore, I accept your challenge." 

"And if I win..." 

"Then I shall return you and your friends safely back to the real world." Pegasus finished. 

"And you will relinquish..." 

"The Millennium Eye and your Ucchans soul? Oh no. This Duel will only be for your Millennium Puzzle against you and your friends' freedom." 

"What?" 

"Unless you _WANT_ your otherworldly companions to end up like your Ucchan?" 

There was a bright flash behind Ranma, causing him to turn around. He saw in horror as four large and empty Essence Cards appeared behind each of the Slayers gang. He turned back to Pegasus in fury. 

"_THAT'S NOT FAIR!_" 

The longhaired man smirked. "Temper, temper. Either you agree to these terms or watch these four permanently become part of my deck!" 

Ranma bowed his head and let off a sad sigh as he triggered his transformation to Ranma-Yami. He had no choice. "Very well, I accept these terms. It's time to Duel!" 

"Good! We shall play a regular Duel with a strict time limit of 15 minutes. The winner shall be the one with most Life Points at the end." Pegasus took out a stopwatch and set the timer. Since you are familiar with the real Shadow Games, I would expect that you know what will happen if you lose Life Points." 

Ranma-Yami nodded as the two became directly connected to the Shadow Realm. 

---------- 

Start the clock... 

15 minutes 

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP 

Pegasus: 2000 LP 

---------- 

_Well, at least I won't have to sacrifice any Monsters to get any Higher-Level Cards onto the field._ Ranma-Yami thought as he shuffled his deck and drew five cards. _Well, what do you know? I drew the Red-Eyes Black Dragon._ He then placed the card facedown in Defense Mode. (L7/2400/2000) 

"If you think that Red-Eyes Black Dragon will help you win, then think again." Pegasus said knowingly as he placed a card face down on the field. 

_Whoops. I have to guard my thoughts carefully against that Millennium Eye._ Ranma-Yami thought.

"I already have this to counter it. Go Dragon Capture Jar!" Pegasus directed. 

The grotesque dragon-capturing container appeared and caused the Red-Eyes to briefly come into view before being sucked into the jar. 

Ranma-Yami however, took a deep breath to calm himself and drew a new card. 

---------- 

Meanwhile... 

"Airen! Where are you?" 

"Ranma darling! Your partner, the Black Rose is here!" 

"My dear Akane Tendo! We shall make beautiful Duels together!" 

_**WHAMMO!**_

"Ranma, you baka! Come on out and Duel!" 

"_SHAMPOO!_ Your Dueling partner is here!" 

_**GLOMP!**_

"Let go of me! Where on Earth is the registration booth?" 

What? You were expecting something different? 

---------- 

12 minutes 15 seconds... 

Ranma-Yami: 2000 LP 

Pegasus: 2000 LP 

---------- 

The pigtailed Duelist contemplated his next move, then decided to trust in the Heart of the Cards. Without looking at the card he drew, he laid it face down, then laid one Monster Card in Attack Mode. It was the Celtic Guardian. (L4/1400/1200) 

Pegasus was still thinking he had the upper hand with his Millennium Eye as he drew a new card from his hand. "Since you seem so tense, perhaps I should open up this game with my Dragon Piper in Defense Mode. (L2/200/1800) It shall place your Red Eyes Dragon under _MY_ control and have him attack your Monster." 

As the Red-Eyes appeared, Ranma-Yami prepared to counter with whatever he had drawn.

"_INFERNO FIRE-BLAST!_" 

The Red Eyes launched a huge fireball at the Elf Swordsman. That was when Ranma-Yami revealed his hidden card, which was a Magic Card. 

"What?!" Pegasus exclaimed as he saw it. 

"Whoops!" Ranma-Yami smiled as the Magic Card was activated. "It looks like my faith in my cards has rewarded me with Matching Spirits. This card allows my Guardian's Attack Points to match that of an attacking monsters, namely the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, for two turns." (2400/1200) " With both our Monsters with the same Attack Points, your attack has been neutralized." 

Pegasus growled a bit as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack was deflected, leaving the Celtic Guardian unharmed.

The Game King then pulled out a new card from his hand before Pegasus could look into his eyes to see it. "And while I'm at it, I'll use this Magic Card, called Dragon Drainer! It'll cost me two hundred Life Points, but it'll also drain the Red-Eyes by one thousand Attack Points! _CELTIC GUARDIAN ATTACK!_"

The Elf Warrior shot forward and cut the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in two. Pegasus let off a scream of pain as he felt his Life Points also being whittled down. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 1800 LP

Pegasus: 1000 LP

----------

Ranma-Yami nodded as he closed his eyes and drew a new card from his deck and laid it facedown. "You think I don't _KNOW_ about the Millennium Eye's powers and weaknesses, Pegasus? You may be able to read my mind and see what cards I hold, but you can't tell what I pull from the deck. It also takes you a second or so to read minds and thats all I need to act! I hated to destroy my Red-Eyes, but since he was your Monster that turn, you lost the Life Points." 

"Hmpf! And do you think your luck will hold out by blindly draw cards from your deck?" The older man scoffed as he watched Ranma-Yami place a second card facedown on the field. 

"There's a difference between luck and faith, Pegasus. I believe in the _HEART_ of my cards, which had allowed me to win against Kaiba. And it is that same belief which will enable me to defeat you! Make your move!" 

---------- 

10 minutes, ten seconds...

Ranma-Yami: 1800 LP

Pegasus: 1000 LP

----------

Pegasus drew a new card and smiled as he saw it. He laid it down. "Let me introduce you to one of my favorites. It's an extremely rare card called the Faceless Mage. (L5/1200/1000) And it will become even more powerful when I add the equally rare Eye of Illusions." 

Ranma-Yami gritted his teeth as he saw it. The monster looked like some carnival freak show with three heads. However, he couldn't discount it, as he knew that Pegasus had something planned. He decided to risk it, as he drew a new card from his hand without looking at it. He was relieved when he flipped it over, saw the Dark Magician and decided to attack with it. The purple-robed mage appeared and thrust out his staff. (L7/2500/2100) 

Pegasus merely smiled as he prepare to give Ranma-Yami the shock of his life. 

---------- 

"Where is that baka?" Akane growled as she continued to search for Ranma. However, she would become even more agitated as a familiar and unwelcome presence appeared. 

"Ah! My beloved tigress Akane Tendo. Your gallant and noble Dueling Partner has arrived!" 

"Arrrgggghh!" Kasumi and Nabiki's sister desperately looked about for a place to hide. 

---------- 

Speaking of Nabiki... 

The middle Tendo daughter wandered about the throngs of Duelists and spectators. She was also searching for the missing Duelist. After seeing him beat the world-renowned Seto Kaiba, she knew that she was on the verge of a veritable gold mine. Then there were those mysterious people she had seen him with that also offered profitable possibilities. All she had to do was find them 

---------- 

4 minutes, 45 seconds... 

Ranma-Yami: 1800 LP 

Pegasus: 1000 LP 

---------- 

"Hurry up, Ranma boy! Are you going to play your Dark Magician, or aren't you?" Pegasus taunted. 

"_DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_" Ranma-Yami cried out. 

However, as the Dark Magician fired off a dark blast of energy, the Faceless Mage merely laughed and was engulfed by the blast. When the smoke disappeared, it remained standing and unharmed. 

"What? That's impossible!" The martial artist said in shock. 

Pegasus chuckled. "In the Shadow Realm, there's no such thing as impossible. You should know that. And now it's _MY_ turn! _DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_" 

Ranma-Yami was caught off guard as a black sphere of energy blasted forth and destroyed his Celtic Guardian. Pain flared all over his body as he lost some serious Life Points. He fell to his knees. 

---------- 

Ranma-Yami: 700 LP 

Pegasus: 1000 LP 

---------- 

"W-W-What... happened?" 

Pegasus let off another short laugh, then pointed to the right of the Faceless Mage. There was Ranma-Yami's Dark Magician, on his opponent's side of the field! 

"Did I forget to mention that the Eye of Illusions not only protects my Faceless Mage from any magical attack, but it can also control and fool my opponent's Monsters into thinking they're attacking the enemy? And as I recall, your Matching Spirits Card wore off last turn, returning your Celtic Guardian back to its original strength of 1400 Attack Points. That was quite a loss you suffered, wasn't it?" 

"This... Duel isn't over yet!" The Game King gasped as he got back to his feet. 

"Oh, I'd say that it is." His opponent said. "With one of the most powerful spell-casters in all of Duel Monsters under my control, I'd say that my victory is assured." 

"That's what Kaiba thought too, and I _BEAT_ him!" 

"Unlike Kaiba, I have the advantage of possessing the Millennium Eye!" Maximillian countered. 

Ranma-Yami began considering his options as time continued to tick away... 

---------- 

_**WHABOOOM!**_

Kuno was sent skyward via Akane Airways. 

Just as Akane dusted off her hands and was about to continue to search for Ranma, she heard a groan and saw an exhausted individual push through the crowds and fell facedown in front of the registration booth. 

"I... made it!" Ryoga gasped. 

Akane ran up to him and knelt down. "Ryoga? What are you doing here?" It was then that she noticed something clutched in one of his hands. "I didn't know that you played Duel Monsters." 

The Lost Boy's head looked up and his mouth turned up into a happy smile as he beheld his perfect princess. He also saw the cards in her hand. 

"Akane... ? Will you...?" 

---------- 

Sixty seconds... 

Ranma-Yami: 700 LP 

Pegasus: 1000 LP 

---------- 

"Well Ranma boy, it looks like I have won and you shall be handing over your Millennium Puzzle." Pegasus gloated, as he knew that his opponent was stumped on how to fight back. 

"It's not over yet, Pegasus." Ranma-Yami corrected as he gestured to the card he had laid facedown. 

"Hmpf! Do you think that card that you blindly placed is going to do you any good?" 

Forty seconds... 

"That's the difference between you and me Pegasus. You only have faith in that Millennium Item of yours. I suspect that you've relied on it for so long, that your Dueling skills have diminished. I on the other hand, have faith in the _HEART_ of the cards!" 

Twenty-five seconds... 

"Hmpf! And do you really want to risk the souls of your friends on your faith?" 

Fifteen seconds... 

"I do." Ranma-Yami flipped over the card and called out. "_DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_" 

Maximillian snorted. "Have you forgotten that the Dark Magician is under my control and... _WHAT?!_" 

Ten seconds... 

The Dark Magician suddenly turned about and pointed its staff directly at Pegasus. 

Nine... eight... seven... 

The Faceless Mage suddenly vanished from sight. 

Six... five... four... 

The staff glowed for a moment, then let loose with a blast of ebony energy. 

Three... two... one... 

**_KABOOOM!_**

"_AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_" 

Zero. 

---------- 

Final Duel Results 

Ranma-Yami: 560 LP 

Pegasus: 0 LP 

---------- 

The creator of the modern-day Duel Monsters game had fallen to his knees after receiving Direct Damage from the Dark Magician. He had almost been knocked unconscious from the attack, but managed to get back to his feet. He stared in anger and disbelief at the Game King. The Dark Magician stood by him, like a faithful bodyguard. "H-H-How? It's... impossible!" 

Ranma-Yami shook his head as he showed the card he had flipped over. "Recognize this card? You should since you're the one who invented the game after all." 

"What? Magic Obliteration?" 

"That's right, Pegasus. It allows me to destroy any Magic Card on the field at the cost of twenty percent of my Life Points. In doing so, the Monster that the Magic Card was affecting would also be removed. I chose to destroy the Eye of Illusions, which you had combined with your Faceless Mage. That caused them to _BOTH_ be removed, leaving you wide open for a Direct Assault. Without the Eye of Illusions, my Dark Magician was freed and back under my control again. You lose!" At that point, the Dark Magician disappeared and returned to his deck. 

"Grrrr! You only won by _PURE_ luck!" Pegasus scoffed. 

"No... as I said, my faith is what allowed me to win against Kaiba and it was also what gained me this victory! Now... keep your end of the bargain! Release my friends and return us to the real world! Or do you wish for me to exercise _MY_ right as winner of this Shadow Game?" He emphasized his point by raising his right hand with palm spread out. The Millennium Puzzle glowed as a third eye appeared on his forehead. 

Pegasus growled as his Millennium Eye glowed. "Very well, Ranma Saotome. You and your friends will have safe passage back to the real world. However, we _SHALL_ duel again, and next time, it will be for much _HIGHER STAKES!_" 

At that moment, all was enveloped in a blinding white light... 

---------- 

Ranma found himself in the Ucchan's once again and he immediately went to his friend's side. However, to his disappointment, Ukyo was still in her soulless state and he knew that the only way to get her essence back was to face Pegasus once again. Standing beside him was Amelia and Gourry. However, that was when they all heard a scream of horror. 

"_LINA! LINA! NO!_" 

They turned about and saw Luna cradling her sister's motionless body. The expression on the red-haired girl's face matched that of Ukyo's. 

"What's wrong with Lina?" Gourry asked worried as he knelt down beside his companion's sibling. 

Luna's eyes welled up with tears. "That... bastard! He took Lina's soul!" 

This caused Amelia and Gourry to go into a state of shock. Pegasus had lied to them! He had promised to return them all safely back to the real world! 

At that moment, Ranma noticed a piece of paper tacked onto the front door. Carefully laying Ukyo's empty body on the floor, he went up to it and ripped it off the door. He then began reading out loud... 

To my most worthy opponent; 

As promised, I had returned you and your friends to the real world. However, I did not promise that I wouldn't take any souls when you came back to this plane of existence. Miss Lina Inverse and Ukyo Kunoji shall be my guests, or rather; their souls will be my guests. I assure you that they are safe, for the moment. How long they remain that way, is entirely up to you... and your Dueling Partner Luna Inverse. I expect that such a great sorceress as a participant would make the competition _MOST_ entertaining. 

I expect that you two shall perform well at the Tournament tomorrow. How else do you expect to earn the right to Duel me and win their souls back. 

Signed, 

Maximillian Pegasus 

Ranma crumpled up the paper in his hands and ignited it with his ki. He took several deep breaths to calm down, then turned back to Luna and the others. 

Luna took on a somber expression as she gently laid her sister down and stood up. 

"Luna..." Ranma began. "I'm... sorry I got you and the others involved in all this." 

The sorceress supreme held up a hand and shook her head. "You couldn't have known that this would happen. Unfortunately, we have no choice now. I have a feeling that Pegasus had planned this from the start. I sensed a great... _MADNESS_ within him. However, we have no alternative but to play his game. The souls of your friend and my sister are at stake." She looked down at the two soulless forms and whispered an incantation while making a series of hand gestured. A moment later, the two bodies vanished from sight. 

"Where did they go?" Gourry asked. 

"Don't worry. I had their physical vessels placed within a pocket in the Astral Plane. They'll be kept in suspended animation until we retrieve their souls." She turned back to Ranma, while holding out a hand. "Ranma... I'd be honored to be your Dueling Partner." 

Ranma took the hand and grasped it hard before shaking it in his own. "Come on, we've got to register." 

To be continued... 

Author's Notes

Well, that's it for Chapter 5. As for any questions about this part in the story, some of it will be explained in chapter six, such as why Pegasus didn't take Luna's soul or what his ultimate goal is.

_**NEW CARDS INTRODUCED**_

Granite Golem: Rock Warrior 

Crystal Ogre: Ogre white diamond-like scales. 

Crystal Lance: Increases ground-based monsters attack power by 600 points. 

Iron Crusher: Kind of like Joey Wheeler's Gear Freed, but smaller and weaker. 

Shadow Seeker: Trap Card which can stop an attack and drain half of a Monster's Attack Points, provided it's under 2000. 

Mystic Reversal: Trap Card that flips a Magic Card being used against a player and puts it on the opponent. 

Trap Breaker: Magic Card that destroys all Traps on the opponent's side of field, plus any in his/her hand during that turn. Also prevents the opponent from using any Trap Cards for three turns. 

Soul Strike: Adds 300 Attack Points at the cost of 1/4 of Life Points. Allows for Direct Damage. 

Magic Obliteration: Pay 20% of Life Points. Destroy any Magic Card on field, plus Monsters it is affecting. 

Curse of Defense Shield: Pay 90% Life Points and minimize loss of Life Points from Attack, Attacking Monster loses all Defense Points. 

Dragon's Bond: Can call up to two Dragons from Hand or Deck but must have Dragon with 2000+ Attack Points in graveyard. Cannot use Trap Cards for five turns, nor attack during turn card is used. 

Dragon Drainer: Pay 10% of Life Points and drain any opposing Dragon's Attack Points by 1000. 

Magic renewal: Pay 300 Life Points to reuse on Magic Card from Graveyard. 

Matching Spirits: Causes one Monster to have the same number of Attack Points as the opponent's for two turns. 

(1) I made the change from 3x to 3.5x as I remembered the error in the Double or Nothing Trap Card. The opposing monster had to have over 2000 Attack Points for it to work, therefore I had to change the stats of the entire Duel. 

(2) This sound familiar? 

(3) No I don't mean the feeling that he experiences before Akane mallets him! 

(4) Ah yes, the illogic of Akane's logic. If she wanted to, she could be the best cook, sewer, martial artist _AND_ Duelist in the world. SUUUUUURRRRRE! 


	10. Chapter 6: The Gathering of Duelists

**RANMA, MASTER OF THE CARDS**

Disclaimer: I should think that the readers would know the drill by now.

: Thoughts

**Chapter 6**

**The Gathering of Duelists**

Come on, Ranma. We have to hurry and register. Luna said as she, Ranma, Gourry and Amelia walked toward the place, in which to sign up for the Tag-Team Tournament. The booths had long lines in front of them and it would take some time before they would be able to register. Though they could have just stormed the place where Pegasus was staying at, both Luna and Ranma agreed that any direct assault would endanger the souls of Lina and Ukyo. They have to play Pegasus' game... for now.

The pigtailed martial artist sighed and nodded. He didn't like being manipulated, but he didn't have any choice. With Ukyo gone, the only other person with any considerable Dueling experience was Lina Inverse's sister. After all, she had participated in the Shadow Games and knew even more magic than her sibling. The problem was that Pegasus had forced the elder Inverse sister into the tournament and to be Ranma's partner for some reason. The mad creator of Duel Monsters was already interested in the Millennium Items he had in his possession, but why include Luna? Something didn't add up, and the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle had to determine just what Pegasus was up to.

----------

Ryoga was in Heaven as he was being pulled by Akane toward the registration booths. As soon as Akane saw his invitation, she immediately grabbed hold of the Lost Boy and said that they needed to sign up. With no Ranma in sight to spoil his moment with dear, sweet Akane, the Lost Boy hoped that he'd never wake up from this dream. She had actually chosen him over Ranma! Oh happy day!

_I'll show Ranma whos the best Duelist!_ Akane thought as she and Ryoga neared the registration booths. She was still irritated that her fiancé had rejected her as a partner, and though she was in fact, using Ryoga to get back at him, she figured that the Lost Boy would understand and help her. After she and Ryoga humiliated Ranma in a crushing defeat, then he'd take her Dueling skills more seriously, just like her martial arts. (1)

----------

Where is Airen? Shampoo said as she looked about for her intended Dueling partner. Must sign up for tournament before too late!

Beside her, Mousse was still pleading with his beloved to be her partner. Of course, he didn't have his glasses on and was currently begging to a telephone pole.

Oh Shampoo! We'll be the perfect Dueling Team!

Beside her great-granddaughter, Cologne looked about for any sign of her future son-in-law. She had come to the gathering to check up on her relative's progress. However, as the deadline drew near, the matriarch decided that Shampoo had best take whomever was available, or she'd forfeit her entry into the competition. After much discussion and assuring the purple-haired girl that she'd get a chance at snagging Ranma during the Duels, Shampoo reluctantly agreed to take the myopic Hidden Weapons Master as her partner. This of course made Mousse happy, but Shampoo vowed that she'd be dueling with Ranma at the finals, one way or another.

----------

What?! The fair Akane has a partner other than my glorious self?! Kuno started frothing at the mouth when his manservant Sasuke gave him the bad news.

I'm afraid so Master. Miss Tendo has been registered with the one called Ryoga Hibiki.

_NAY! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! ONLY THE GREAT BLUE THUNDER IS WORTHY ENOUGH TO DUEL BY THE SIDE OF THE LOVELY AKANE! I SHALL SMITE THIS CAD WHO DARES TO PRESUME TO BE HER PARTNER IN THIS COMPETITION!_

Wait Master! Sasuke said as he stood before his employer, blocking his path to the Registration booth. It's already been done, and according to the rules, you can't attack anyone! You'll forfeit your invitation!

He's right you know.

Both men turned to see Nabiki approaching them with her usual mercenary expression on her face.

What business is this of yours, Nabiki Tendo? Kuno demanded as he was about to lay Sasuke low and go off to attack Ryoga.

Nabiki smirked as she replied. Well, if you play your cards right, (pardon the pun), then you just might be able to get Akane as your Dueling partner for the finals. Interested?

Nabiki held out her hand and her smile became more smug. Kuno immediately slapped a wad of yen notes into her hand.

The middle Tendo daughter counted the cash, then replied. Well, if you were to _SHOW_ my sister just how great a Duelist you are, then I'm _SURE_ she'll drop Ryoga in a flash and beg to be your partner. Ranma's not going to be her partner, so that makes things easier for you. If you cause trouble now, then you can kiss all your chances of ever winning her as a partner goodbye.

Kuno stood motionless for a few moments, considering his options. Though he could just go off and smite Ryoga, Nabiki had raised a valid point. Surely, he was far superior to the Lost Boy in all things and the fair Akane would see just how great he was in comparison to that crude Hibiki boy. Without that foul sorcerer Saotome, then victory would be assured.

You are... certain that the demon-spawn Ranma will not be an obstacle in this tournament?

Word of honor. I've already gotten wind that Ranma already has a partner and it's not my sister. I'm sure that a great... er, Duelist such as yourself will be at the finals, with Akane.

Very well then. I shall stay my rightful wrath against Hibiki until we meet each other on the Dueling Field.

But... Master? What about your partner? You've got to have one in order to compete. Sasuke pointed out.

Well said Sasuke! Nabiki Tendo, would you consider...?

Don't go there, Kuno. Nabiki said, cutting him off. I've got odds to set up and bets to cover. Besides, I dont have a Dueling Deck. With those words, she walked away and disappeared into the crowds.

Kuno looked up at the clock that was above the registration booth and saw that he only had minutes to register. No! I _MUST_ have a partner! He began desperately looking about, but it appeared that everyone was already paired off. He then looked down at Sasuke, winced, then decided that scraping the bottom of the barrel was better than nothing. _SASUKE! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY DUEL MONSTERS?_

Er... why yes Master. I have my own deck and... _WHOA_!

Kuno grumbled as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and dragged him toward the registration booth. _Oh how low the noble Tatewaki Kuno has sunk, in order to achieve true happiness! Be patient my beloved Akane, for soon, we shall be Dueling in not only the tournament, but in the game of our hearts!_

----------

A little distance away, in a private limousine...

Nabiki almost had a stroke when she saw that briefcase of money. She then looked up at the man who had contacted her earlier, Maximilan Pegasus.

Well done Nabiki Tendo. You averted that disaster with that Kuno boy splendidly. It wouldn't do to lose any of our contestants so early on, especially over such trivial matters.

Uh... thank you. Akane's sister took a deep breath to calm herself, then asked. But why did you contact me? I mean, why didn't you use your own men to kick out Kuno if he got out of line?

Well, I could have done that, but I feel that the best way to handle such situations, is to use the local expert. And you are reputed to the one to call for, how should we say, special arrangements and negotiations?

How did you know about me?

Oh, I have my ways. Behind his afro of silver-blond hair, the Millennium Eye twinkled. But keeping the tournament civil is not the only reason why I called for your services. You see, I have a very special interest in one of the contestants, whom you happen to be acquainted with.

Don't tell me, let me guess. He wouldn't happen to be someone with a pigtail and had just beaten Seto Kaiba, right?

My, my. You ARE very perceptive. Yes, and if someone were to provided me with information about him, as well as keep tabs on him and his partner, during the tournament, then I would be _VERY_ appreciative. He emphasized his point by opening up another briefcase, this time with triple the amount of yen than what was contained in the first.

Nabiki smiled as she estimated the amount within the case.

----------

I can't believe that you're willing to be my partner! Kodachi exclaimed as she signed the registration form.

The person in question smiled as he too signed the form. Not a problem for my little Keiki. When I be hearing that my little darlin' be needing a partner for this here tournament, the big Kahuna be steppin' in to help her. (2)

Why thank you, Daddy dear. I had hoped that I would have my darling Ranma as my partner, but with time running out, I can't wait for him. I suppose that I will find him eventually.

----------

One minute before midnight...

Ranma and Luna both took a deep breath as they finally got to the front of the long line and signed their names to the register. It was done and there was no turning back.

All right. You two are now participants of the tournament. The attendant said as he entered their names into the computer terminal he had. He then gestured to Amelia and Gourry. Are you two going to enter?

Huh? Who us? Gourry pointed to himself.

I'd love to be able to compete, but I'm afraid neither Mr. Gourry or I have an invitation. Amelia said.

The attendant smiled as he handed out a special ticket. You're in luck. We do have these wild card spots for every 1000th pair in line, regardless of whether or not they received an invitation. We have two wild card positions and this is one of them. He gestured to Ranma and Luna. They were the nine hundred and ninety-ninth, so that means you two are in, if you both have Dueling Decks.

Amelia jumped up and down excitedly. Mr. Gourry, this is wonderful! It's just lucky that we've got our decks today!

Uh... I guess so. The dim-as-dirt expert swordsman scratched the back of his head in confusion.

----------

Oh my! Kasumi looked down at the ticket that an attendant at another booth had given to her. She had decided to check up on Akane and had accidentally gotten in one of the registration lines. By sheer coincidence, she had been the 1000th person and had been given a wild card invitation.

----------

Flashback...

Congratulations. You're the 1000th person and are eligible to enter the tournament. The female attendant said as she handed the eldest Tendo daughter the ticket. Strangely enough, the woman was wearing a hooded cloak and her face could not be seen. 

But... I can't enter. I...

You do know how to play Duel Monsters, don't you? The woman asked. Do you have a deck?

Kasumi blushed as she shyly reached into her apron and pulled out a Duel Monsters deck. Apparently, even the quiet and mousy Tendo daughter had caught onto the card craze. And though she hadn't admitted it to anyone, she had been practicing and had become acquainted with the strategies and the best uses of magic cards. However, the brown-haired girl shook her head as she placed the deck back into her apron. I'm afraid that I still can't compete since I don't have a partner.

What do you mean? Isn't he your partner? The woman pointed to someone who was standing behind her.

Kasumi turned about and saw...

Dr. Tofu!

The gentle, bespectacled physician smiled back at her while holding up a deck of his own. He then said, Kasumi, I be honored if you would allow me to be your partner tomorrow.

----------

End of flashback... 

Kasumi still could not believe her good fortune. Dr. Tofu was going to be her partner tomorrow! He had not gone all flighty and crazy at the sight of her! She was actually going to take part in something that promised to be fun! Kasumi made a note to meet up with Dr. Tofu early tomorrow so that they could practice. 

As she walked away from the registration booth, the attendant who had given her the ticket smiled. Hanging around her neck, a certain piece of jewelry with a strange eye symbol in its center glowed briefly. (3) It had taken some doing, but things were starting to fall into place. 

----------

When the registration booths closed and the majority of the contestants were gathered in the center of the park, a large monitor screen lit up and the image of Pegasus was displayed. The creator of Duel Monsters smiled as he paused to gaze upon the throngs of eager participants, then spoke. 

"Greetings Duelist Teams and welcome to the Duel Monsters Tag-Team Tournament, sponsored by Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. Among you are the elite Duelists of the world, as well as those whose hidden talents have yet to be seen. We have already had an amazing beginning to this competition as the reigning champion Seto Kaiba was defeated! There will be more surprises in store as the tournament shall begin at seven o'clock tomorrow morning!" 

The crowds let off a thunderous round of cheering as Pegasus held up a device for all to see. 

"As you are now aware of the new Duel Disk System from that outstanding Duel between Seto Kaiba and Ranma Saotome Each team shall receive theirs when they come to complete tomorrow. I shall now review the rules of the tournament and add a few more as well. As stated, Duelists can only summon Monsters of up to Level Four, and must sacrifice them in order to summon higher level ones. Levels Five to Six shall require one sacrifice and Levels Seven to Eight will need two. Any higher and a total of three Monsters will be needed, a Ritual Card or Special Summoning. Fusion Monsters cannot attack during the turn they are summoned. Duelists may only play one Magic Card and one Trap Card per turn." 

Pegasus flicked a switch on the demonstration Duel Disk and showed the LIfe Point Meter. "Each Duelist shall be given 4000 Life Points. Duelists shall play in alternating turns per team. A Tag-Team loses when both members lose all of their Life Points, surrender or cannot play any more cards." 

Another round of cheers went out. 

"And here is an extra rule. A Duelist can use his or her turn to transfer up to 500 Life Points to his or her teammate at any time. This competition shall be a true test of teamwork and only the best teams will be able to reach the finals and a chance at the ten-million-dollar grand prize." 

The crowds roared again at the mention of big bucks. 

"And finally, despite the upset he had suffered, Seto Kaiba himself shall be taking part in this tournament, so I think that it's fair to warn you all... and especially you, Ranma Saotome. He shall show no mercy." 

The crowds became silent as many looked in the direction of where Ranma, Luna, Amelia and Gourry were standing. At that point, Ranma's Millennium Puzzle glowed as he triggered the transformation. Ranma-Yami stood tall and defiant. 

Pegasus grinned as he finished with his speech. "Each win and loss will be recorded by your Duel Disks. When you are given a Duel Disk, you shall also be given two Star Chips. You must wager these chips. Once you and your partner have attained ten chips each, then a circuit within the Duel Disk shall give you the location of where the finals shall be held, somewhere within Tokyo. And so, I bid you all to have a good night's rest. For tomorrow, the Duels shall begin!" 

----------

Later... 

Pegasus smiled as he sipped a glass of wine as the camera which had transmitted his speech shut down. All was going according to plan as he gazed upon the two Soul Cards that were lying on the table before him. He nodded as he pocketed the two cards that contained Ukyo and Lina's souls into his vest. He then took out another card which depicted an image of a striking young woman. A lone tear rolled down from his right eye. 

"Cecelia..." 

----------

Somewhere else... 

"I swear that I'll get that punk for what he did to me!" Kaiba growled as he and his little brother Mokouba prepared for the night in their hotel room. 

"You bet Seto! You're the best! That Ranma guy was just lucky! You're going to cream him the next time!" 

Seto nodded as he shuffled his deck, then addressed his brother. "Mokouba, I'm going to need a partner since this is a Tag-Team, so..." 

"No problem, Big Brother. I know that you'd rather duel alone, so I'll just do whatever you say and let you take of it." 

"Good to hear squirt. Now let's get some sleep." 

_i swear that I **WILL** beat you Ranma Saotome!_

----------

Ranma sighed as he walked back to the Tendo home, after escorting Luna and her party back to their hotel. When he got to the front door, he began hearing some cheers and shouts that were coming from the dining room. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he came through the door. 

"Just you wait! I'm going to win this tournament!" 

"Oh, Akane! I'm so proud of you!" 

"That's wonderful, Akane. Congratulations!" 

"What's going on?" Ranma asked as he came to the dining room. Kasumi smiled as she turned to face him. 

"Oh Ranma. It seems that Akane will be taking part in the Duel Monsters Tournament after all. I'll be competing as well! Isn't that wonderful?" 

"You Kasumi? I didn't know you played Duel Monsters." 

Akane's sister blushed a bit as she showed him her deck. "It was just coincidence that I received one of the two wild card spots. Dr. Tofu has agreed to be my partner. I hope we'll do all right." 

Ranma smiled a bit, though he was more than a little surprised to hear that the normally gibbering Tofu had actually gotten the nerve to become her partner, without losing his mind. "I'm sure you'll do fine Kasumi." 

At that moment, Akane came up to him with a smug smile as she held P-Chan in her arms. The bearer of the Millennium Puzzle frowned as he saw the pig, and guessed who had become her partner. _Hmpf! Figures! It'll be a miracle if she makes it through the preliminaries tomorrow... provided that Ryoga actually manages to show up on time._

"I'm going to crush you tomorrow! You're going to regret not taking me as your partner!" 

"Bwee!" P-Chan agreed. He was going to enjoy rubbing his nose into the fact that Akane is his partner and that he was going to beat ranma in something other than martial arts. 

"Whatever." Ranma shrugged as he turned to head for bed. "I need to get some sleep. I've got to get up early and meet up with my partner before the tournament begins." 

"Hah! As if you could ever wake up on time, much less early!" Akane scoffed. 

Ranma simply ignored her as he headed toward the stairs. Before he began his ascent, Kasumi stopped him and asked him, "So who is your partner, Ranma?" 

Soun, Genma, Akane and especially Nabiki listened in for Ranma's answer. Akane's brow furrowed as she naturally assumed that he had chosen Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi or some other hussy. That pervert! 

The pigtailed teen however, shrugged as he replied. "You'll meet her during the tournament." 

He was turning to go to bed when Soun's Demon Head suddenly sprung up behind him, forcing him to face it. 

"_WHAT DO MEAN HER?! HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE SOMEONE ELSE BUT AKANE?!_" 

However, the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Ranma-Yami's penetrating glare shrunk Soun back down. "I don't see why you're getting involved. This tournament has nothing to do with you and besides, Akane already has a partner and I am free to choose mine. We'll see just how well she fares tomorrow." Without another word, he headed up the stairs. 

----------

Nabiki's eyes narrowed. This time, she had noticed something different about Ranma and how his change seemed to have something to do with that strange pendant around his neck. It was if someone else was talking _WITH_ him. She began wondering if that pendant had been responsible for Ranma's new confidence and ability to win at card games. She would have to watch him very carefully during the competition. 

----------

The next day... 

Ranma and Luna's group walked toward the center of Tokyo, where the Tag-Team Tournament was to begin. Strapped on their arms were the new Duel Disks and their shuffled decks. Each was ready to do battle. 

"Nervous Ranma?" Luna asked. 

"Nervous? Nah. Tense yes. Anxious maybe. On alert, that for sure, but I'm not nervous." 

Luna chuckled as they approached their destination. "Good. It wouldn't do if you were nervous. Any problems last night?" 

"Oh, just a minor... inconvenience." 

----------

Flashback...

Genma quietly crept toward Ranma's backpack as his son slept. He was certain that Ranma's Dueling Deck was in it. After seeing the high-powered Monster, Trap and Magic Cards, he had decided that Akane's deck could (ahem), borrow them for the tournament. After she won several Duels, he was certain that Ranma would see the error of his ways and beg to have her as his partner. Then they would win the competition, and the prize money would set him up for life, as well as assure the union of the Anything Goes! Genma was certain that Ranma would not mind missing a few of his cards. Silently, he opened the top flap of Ranma's backpack, reached in and... 

_**SNAP!**_

"_YEEEEEEAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!_" 

Genma woke up the rest of the household as he went rushing out of the room with a very large and nasty mousetrap attached to his hand. Lying on his futon, Ranma's Millennium Puzzle glowed slightly as the Game King smiled. 

----------

End of flashback... 

Ranma chuckled a bit as he remembered Yami's precaution against Genma's thievery. As they reached Tokyo Square, a large monitor lit up and the image of Pegasus was shown. 

The Tournament was about to begin... 

To be continued... 

Author's Notes 

Not much Dueling action here, but I had to set up the lineup. Now the stage is set and we're also going to see a few more characters from the Yugi-oh series make appearances. First Duels will be with Akane and Ryoga Vs...Aw, that would be telling! 

(1) _BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

(2) Hoo boy! You can just imagine the kind of deck he has! 

(3) Yep, that's what you think it was. I changed its powers a bit to suit the story. After all, how else did Tofu confront Kasumi without losing his mind? 


	11. Chapter 7: Tournament! Duel 1!

**RANMA, MASTER OF THE CARDS**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Yugi-Oh and the Slayers all belong to their respective owners.

: Thoughts

Ranma-Yami: Ranma and Yami merged together

AP/DP: Attack and Defense Points

L#: Level

LP: Life Points

(*): Star Chips

**Chapter 7**

Tournament! Duel #1!

Where is that _BAKA?!_ Akane said angrily as she and Ryoga pushed their way through the crowds as the Duel Monsters Tag-Team Tournament had begun.

The Lost Boy was still in heaven as he was paired up with the girl of his dreams. He didn't really care who they would be dueling with first, but he would like to find Ranma and rub into his face that Akane was _HIS_ partner! And beating him in a duel would make it all the more sweeter!

However, with all the tag-team groups that were present in Tokyo, finding Ranma and his partner Luna Inverse was like searching for two preverbal needles in one very _BIG_ haystack. 

Akane was not going to give up! She was going to show that _BAKA_ how great a Duelist she was! 

----------

Somewhere nearby...

So who should we challenge first, Dr. Tofu? Kasumi asked, as she and the good chiropractor strapped on their Duel Disks. 

Dr. Ono Tofu just couldn't believe that he was actually in complete control of himself in front of Kasumi. He wondered just what had made him suddenly become sane yesterday, but now he could truly enjoy Kasumi's company without losing his mind. He decided that he should take advantage of this unexpected boon while he could. This tournament would be an excellent way for him to get to know her better and their decks were perfectly suited with each other.

It was then that Kasumi began waving to someone. 

----------

At that point, Ranma and Luna caught sight of the two teams as they made their way through the crowds. Currently, they had separated from Gourry and Amelia as the princess of Sailoon and her swordsman partner went off to find their own challengers. The pigtailed martial artist and possessor of the Millennium Puzzle led Lina Inverse's sister to a spot which gave them a good view of what appeared to be the start of a duel.

Look at that. Looks like Kasumi and Dr. Tofu are going to challenge Akane and Ryoga. Ranma commented.

Luna said as she gazed upon the short-tempered heir to the Tendo Anything Goes. Isn't she supposed to be your fiancée?

Not by choice. Ranma corrected. At times, I wonder if it's even worth it. It's a _LONG_ story, but right now, I'm more interested in what kind of Duelists Kasumi and Dr. Tofu are.

Shouldn't we be finding our own Duel?

We will. Ranma assured as he unconsciously became Ranma-Yami. However, it wouldn't hurt to check out the competition. We just might be facing off against some of the people I've told you about, eventually.

Luna nodded as they both watched the imminent confrontation. 

-----------

What? You want to duel us? Akane exclaimed in total disbelief.

Kasumi maintained her cheerful attitude as she held up her Duel Disk and displayed her star chips. Dr. Tofu and I would like to wager one star chip each.

But Kasumi, you can't...

What's wrong Akane? Don't you want to duel? It'll be fun and it will give us each a chance to get our feet wet, so to speak. You haven't started dueling either.

How did you know that?

Well, you and Ryoga still have only have two star chips each and the tournament had just started. That means you havent started yet, right?

Akane blinked with her mouth slightly agape. Since when was Kasumi _THAT_ observant?

Come on, Akane. Let's duel. Thats why were all here, right? Tofu said gently as he began shuffling his deck.

Akane's jaw dropped even lower. She had just realized that Dr. Tofu had not gone insane, despite being so close to Kasumi. Just what was going on? 

----------

Akane: 4000 LP (**)

Ryoga: 4000 LP (**)

p Kasumi: 4000 LP (**)

Tofu: 4000 LP (**) 

----------

_Okay, this will be just a warm-up match._ Akane thought as she shuffled her deck and activated her Duel Disk. _Kasumi can't possibly have any strong cards in her deck and I don't think Dr. Tofu will be much of a challenge either._

As the four drew their first hand and activated their holographic projectors, a certain someone was watching the match from a nearby rooftop. The figure was wearing a hooded, white robe and long dress. Her face was obscured by a white scarf, and around her neck was a golden pendant with an eye design in its center.

_And so it begins..._ Ishizu thought. 

----------

I believe I shall start with this card. Kasumi laid down her first card. Woodland Fairy Archer in Defense Mode. (L3/1000/1100) And I shall also lay this card face down.

An image of a slender, elf with fairy wings and a bow appeared. Behind it, was an image of a facedown card.

Akane nodded as she placed her first card out. I'll start with Metal Marksman in Attack Mode! (L3/1300/900)

Akane's monster looked like an armored knight, but instead of a lance, it was armed with a wicked-looking rifle.

Dr. Tofu glanced at Kasumi, who in turn gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded as he caught the meaning of the signal and placed his trust in her. In accordance to the new rules, I am allowed to forfeit my turn in order to give Kasumi five hundred of my Life Points. 

----------

Akane: 4000 LP (**)

Ryoga: 4000 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 3500 LP (**) 

----------

Both Ryoga and Akane were taken by surprise by this seemingly foolish maneuver so early in the duel. Without any cards placed, Tofu was left wide open to attack. However, no one was allowed to attack during the first turn of each Duelist.

The Lost Boy took a deep breath. This was his chance to impress Akane. Looking at his hand, he selected a card.

I'll start with the Apprentice Windmaster in Attack Mode. (L4/1500/1200)

Ryoga's card became a magician with elaborate blue robes.

Kasumi nodded as she put down another card. I shall place another card facedown. That will be it.

Akane couldn't believe the opening she had been given. She wasn't foolish enough to attack Kasumi, since her Woodland Fairy Archer was in Defense Mode and there were those two facedown cards. However, that didn't mean she couldn't attack Tofu and take a big chunk out of his Life Points.

Metal Marksman! Attack Dr. Tofu's Life Points directly!

The monster hefted its rifle and took aim at Dr. Tofu. Akane was sure that she was on her way to winning, but...

I'm afraid you can't do that Akane. Kasumi said sweetly.

What do you mean? Akane said as her monster opened fire.

It's because of one of my facedown cards and Dr. Tofu's generous donation of Life Points. Kasumi said as one of her cards raised up and revealed itself. It was an image of hands holding a ball of light. This Trap Card is called Life Energy Feedback. It will activate when I gain extra Life Points and when my opponent attacks me or my partner. The effect of this card is that the monster's attack will be redirected back onto my opponent's Life Points directly. Oh yes, and the amount of extra Life Points I gained will be _ADDED_ to the attack.

(Metal Marksman's AP: 1300 + 500 = 1800)

Akane gasped as her Metal Marksman let loose with a shot, but the projectile suddenly turned around in mid-flight and struck Akane.

Oh dear. You just lost 1800 Life Points, Akane. 

----------

Akane: 2200 LP (**)

Ryoga: 4000 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 3500 LP (**) 

----------

Hmmm, very clever. Ranma-Yami commented. Tofu deliberately left himself wide open so Akane would attack and activate Kasumi's Trap Card.

Luna agreed. 

---------

Now it's my turn. Tofu declared as he set down a Monster Card. I'll use Forest Shaman in Attack Mode. (L4/1550/1300) I'll also put one card facedown, and I'm afraid that you're going to lose some more Life Points, Akane.

The doctor's card became a cloaked individual with a long gray beard.

Forest Shaman! Attack Metal Marksman with Spirit Strike!

Akane winced as her monster was destroyed. 

----------

Akane: 1950 LP (**)

Ryoga: 4000 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 3500 LP (**) 

----------

Ryoga also grimaced. Apparently, Kasumi and Tofu were far more formidable than they had thought. They had already reduced Akane to less than half of her Life Points. And since he couldn't get at Kasumi or Tofu's Life Points at the moment, and there were those face down cards to worry about, he could only do one thing.

I forfeit my turn to give Akane five hundred of my Life Points. 

----------

Akane: 2450 LP (**)

Ryoga: 3500 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 3500 LP (**) 

----------

And you just played into my Trap Card. Tofu announced as his facedown card revealed itself.

What the?! Ryoga gasped as he saw the card. It had an image of two Duel monsters with arrows pointing from one to the other.

This card is called Life Transfusion. Tofu explained. It activates whenever my opponent gains extra Life Points, like yourself or Akane. The bonus you gave to Akane will immediately be transferred to either myself or my partner, depending on whom I choose. In this case, I have regained the 500 Life Points that I donated to Kasumi, Akane's Life Points will drop back down to what they were before. 

----------

Akane: 1950 LP (**)

Ryoga: 3500 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 4000 LP (**) 

----------

_THAT'S NOT FAIR!_ Both Akane and Ryoga protested.

Oh, and I think I should mention that this is a Permanent Trap Card. The doctor pointed out. Therefore, neither of you can donate your Life Points to the other, since they will be immediately given to one of us.

Kasumi nodded as it was her turn again. She then placed another card facedown, ending her turn. 

----------

Hmm, it looks like Dr. Tofu's deck is based on a medical theme and Kasumi's is mostly passive. She hasnt attacked yet. Ranma-Yami observed.

Yes, but they're working quite well together. Luna stated. With that Trap Card in play, they've effectively cut off Akane and Ryoga's ability to boost each other's Life Points. Those two have yet to show any teamwork.

Hmmm, and if I know Akane and her pride, she's going to make things worse before she realizes that she can't win this Duel by herself. 

----------

Oh yeah? Well, we're still going to win! Akane declared as she drew a card from her deck. She smiled as she saw it and then looked at her hand. She had just the combo she needed to turn things around. I play Crystal Ogre in Attack Mode! (L4/1700/1300) Akane's diamond-hard monster appeared as she also added an Accessory Card. And I'll use Crystal Lance and boost his Attack Power by 600! (2300/1300). Now Attack the Forest Shaman!

Akane's monster let off a roar and began charging Dr. Tofu's Shaman. However, Kasumi simply activated the Magic Card she had placed before. It was the image of a priestess kneeling down and praying.

I shall activate Guardian's Prayer. This card will immediately make any Monster I choose go into Defense Mode. And I choose Forest Shaman.

With Kasumi's words, the Forest Shaman took a defensive posture.

Hah! He's going to be destroyed anyway! Akane said smugly as her Crystal Ogre was about to skewer the Shaman. However, when the lance connected, a sudden barrier of energy appeared and defected it, causing Akane's Monster to stagger backward. Her expression turned to shock as she cried out. What?! What happened?!

Kasumi nodded as she explained. One more thing, Akane. Guardian's Prayer not only puts the Monster I had chosen in Defense Mode, but also raises his Defense Points by 2000 for one turn. (Forest Shaman Defense Points: 3300) And since your Attack was lower than his Defense, you lose the difference in Life Points. 

----------

Akane: 1250 LP (**)

Ryoga: 3500 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 4000 LP (**) 

----------

Akane couldn't believe this! Without even attacking, Kasumi was steadily whittling down her Life Points! 

Ryoga could only gulp nervously. Though he was still overjoyed at having Akane as his partner, he was beginning to realize that she might cost them the duel if she kept on recklessly attacking. They needed to get their act together, otherwise...

It's my turn again. Tofu stated as he laid down a card and swapped it out with another. I shall sacrifice Forest Shaman and summon Medalin, the White Mage. (L6/2100/2400)

Dr. Tofu's new Monster appeared as a tall magician with flowing white robes, and an elaborate wizard's staff in his right hand. 

Medalin is able to grant 500 extra Attack and Defense Points to every other Monster on our side of the field, which includes Kasumi's Woodland Fairy Archer.

(Woodland Fairy Archer: 1500/1600)

And now, it's time for you to lose some Life Points, Ryoga. _MEDALIN, ATTACK THE APPRENTICE WINDMASTER WITH LIGHT FORCE BLAST!_

Tofu's magician thrust forth with his staff and let loose with a strobe of light, which obliterated Ryoga's Monster. 

----------

Akane: 1250 LP (**)

Ryoga: 2900 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 4000 LP (**) 

---------

Things were getting desperate as the Lost Boy looked over his hand for a way to turn this Duel around. He then saw an opportunity as he drew a new card.

_This could work!_

I lay one card facedown, and summon the Wandering Soldier! (L4/1650/1200)

Both Tofu and Kasumi became a little more concerned as the Duel continued. An image of a warrior with a longsword appeared.

This card is like the White Mage. Ryoga stated. When it's on the field, it'll grant 200 extra Attack Points to every other Monster on our side of the field!

(Crystal Ogre: 2500/1300)

All right! Akane cried out as she now had even more Attack Strength added to her Crystal Ogre. Great job, Ryoga!

The Lost Boy blushed as he stood ready. Kasumi laid another card facedown, while Akane decided to pass. 

----------

Looks like they're beginning their counterattack. Luna remarked. Perhaps they've learned to work together now.

Hmmm... too early to say. Ranma-Yami said. So far, Akane's relying on Ryoga to bail her out. She hasn't done anything to help her partner out yet. 

----------

Tofu knew that he couldn't take on Akane's Monster, even without its power boost. However, as he glanced toward his partner, he felt a renewed sense of confidence as he went for Ryoga's Wandering Soldier.

I shall first place one card facedown. And then... _MEDALIN! ATTACK THE WANDERING SOLDIER!_

No way! Ryoga cried out as he reveled his facedown card. Activate Stone Hand Grasp!

Before The White Mage could attack, a large hand of stone appeared from the ground and grabbed the magician in its grip. The hand squeezed hard, which destroyed the magician. 

----------

Akane: 1250 LP (**)

Ryoga: 2900 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 3475 LP (**) 

----------

Ryoga cried out. My Trap Card stops any Monster from attacking and sends then right to the Graveyard! And also, one quarter of the Monster's Attack Points is deducted from my opponent's Life Points!

Way to go! Akane cheered as she realized something else. And no White Mage means that Kasumi's archer loses its Attack and Defense Bonus!

And that's not all! Ryoga added. The Stone Hand Grasp also causes Kasumi to miss her turn! You're up!

On the other side of the field, Tofu sighed and gave his partner a saddened expression. However, the eldest Tendo daughter continued to smile, even though her archer was back to original stats. (Archer: 1000/1100)

I'm sorry Kasumi.

That's all right Dr. Tofu. Your Mage did well... even though it's now in the Graveyard.

Tofu continued to feel down, then caught the hidden meaning in Kasumi's words. He perked up a bit as he remembered the card he had placed facedown and prepared for Akane's next move.

Okay, and now it's _MY TURN!_ Akane drew a new card and smiled at it. _It took me a lot of trades, but I can **FINALLY** put this card to use!_ She gave her sister a smug expression as she slapped down her card. Your archer can't defend any more! Stop Defense Card! 

----------

She actually got that card? Ranma-Yami said incredulously. 

----------

Kasumi's expression hardened a bit as her archer went into Attack Mode. Then Akane ordered her Monster to attack it. Though she could have tried to attack Dr. Tofu's Life Points directly, she suspected that he had laid down another Trap Card.

As the Crystal Ogre charged, Kasumi braced herself and revealed her facedown card. Activate Magic Card! Disarmament!

The card had a picture of a sword with a broken blade.

Akane cried out.

This card will remove one of my opponent's Accessory or Power Boost Cards. I choose the Crystal Lance! Your ogre loses the 600 Attack Points it had with it!

(Crystal Ogre: 1900/1300)

Hah! That STILL won't stop my Monster from destroying yours! Akane scoffed.

No, but this will! Tofu announced as he revealed his hidden card. Activate Soul Union!

Just as the Crystal Ogre swung its massive fists at the archer, Kasumi's Monster drew back its bow and launched an energy arrow. The projectile struck Akane's Monster squarely in the chest, causing it to disintegrate. 

----------

Akane: 1100 LP (**)

Ryoga: 2900 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 2975 LP (**) 

----------

What happened?! Your Monster couldn't have destroyed mine! I had greater Attack Points! Akane was in a state of shock. Then everyone gazed at Tofu's revealed card, which depicted a ghostly figure superimposed over another.

This is Soul Union. Tofu explained. At the cost of five hundred Life Points, I'm able to choose a Monster in my Graveyard and transfer half of its Attack Points to any Monster on the field. My White Mage had 2100 Attack points, so Kasumi's Fairy Archer gained 1050, thereby overpowering Akane's Monster.

(Woodland Fairy Archer: 2050/1100)

Thank you Dr. Tofu. Kasumi said.

You're welcome. The doctor replied. And now I shall summon Mountain Witch Doctor in Attack Mode. (L4/1800/1500)

A crazy-looking potion-maker with a huge wooden mask appeared.

_ATTACK WANDERING SOLDIER WITH VOODOO SPELL!_

The Witch Doctor did crazy little dance, before shaking its bone wand at the Wandering Soldier. Royga's Monster was swallowed up in a cloud of black smoke. 

----------

Akane: 1250 LP (**)

Ryoga: 2750 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 2975 LP (**) 

----------

Oh yes, and there's one more thing. With that he signaled to her archer, which turned toward Ryoga. With Soul Union, I'm also able to take control of Kasumi's archer during my turn. _WOODLAND FAIRY ARCHER! ATTACK RYOGA'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!_

With that, the archer let loose with another arrow at the Eternal Lost Boy. 

----------

Akane: 1250 LP (**)

Ryoga: 700 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 2975 LP (**) 

----------

Ouch! That's GOT to hurt! Ranma-Yami commented as he watched Ryoga stagger backward.

Hmmm, you know he could have eliminated Akane right then and there. Luna observed.

I suppose, but I think they're concentrating on wearing down the stronger of the two Duelists, namely Ryoga. Remember that they've got to defeat both of them in order to win the Duel. Akane won't stand a chance if Ryoga gets taken out first. As I said before, shes depending too much on him for support.

Yes, and it seems that Kasumi and the good doctor are playing on their opponents' weaknesses. Akane is reckless and just charges headlong into battle, while Ryoga is doing nothing more than trying to support his partner. By goading Akane into attacking and put the strain on Ryoga's deck, it won't be long before they lose the duel entirely. 

----------

Akane couldn't believe this was happening! Sweet innocent Kasumi and shy, oblivious Dr. Tofu were winning! Ryoga's Life Points were almost gone and hers weren't far behind. As for her sister, she still had all of her Life Points, plus the five hundred Dr. Tofu had given her. The physician still had more than half of his Life Points left. 

She... was going to lose...

_NO!_ She would not accept losing her first duel! How was she going to show up that arrogant baka Ranma, if she got eliminated early on? There just _HAD_ to be a way to win this Duel! There just had to be!

Ryoga on the other hand, was becoming more depressed. His Life Points were now at a measly 700 and one more direct attack like that would knock him completely out of the Duel. Considering that Akane had no Monsters and was also wide open, she too was in danger of losing all of her Life Points. Their opposition had two Monsters on the field and either one of them could finish them off. Since it was his turn, he needed to think of a way to protect them both, or at least buy them some time! Taking a deep breath, he drew from his deck.

_All right! This will help!_ Ryoga thought as he placed two cards facedown and a Monster Card as well. I'll place these cards and the Battle Warrior in Defense Mode! (L2/700/1000)

Ryoga's card appeared in a defensive posture with its fists held up. 

----------

_Well now. It looks like P-Chan may have a plan._ Ranma-Yami thought. 

----------

Kasumi considered her options, and though she didn't like the idea of attacking her own sister, she decided on taking out Akane. Woodland Fairy Archer... attack Akane's Life Points directly.

Akane braced herself for the end as the archer let loose with her arrow. With over two thousand Attack Points, it looked like it was all over for her. Then suddenly, Ryoga cried out.

Hah! Activate Trap Card! Power to Life Conversion!

The energy arrow that lanced toward her, suddenly dispersed into a cloud of sparkling motes before it struck her. As for her Life Points... 

----------

Akane: 2275 LP (**)

Ryoga: 700 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4500 LP (**)

Tofu: 2975 LP (**) 

----------

Akane looked down at her Life Point Meter and was surprised to see it nearly double. What did you do, Ryoga?

The Lost Boy triumphantly displayed his card. This permanent Trap Card will stop any attack our opponents make against us and half of it will be transferred to our Life Points! The archer's Attack Points was 2050 so you gained 1025 when it attacked you.

Aren't you forgetting something? Tofu pointed out. My Trap Card Life Transfusion will take away Akane's Life Point bonus.

It's good thing I also played this! Ryoga revealed his second facedown card. This is Remove Trap, and now your Trap Card no longer works!

Akane's smile returned as she realized that that she and Ryoga had the upper hand. Now it was her turn. Looking down at her hand she noted that she had a Level Five Monster in her hand, but needed to sacrifice a lesser Monster to summon it. She saw that she indeed had one and laid it down. I summon Wood Gladiator in Attack Mode. (L2/500/700)

Something that looked like a tree with arms and legs appeared. Akane wasn't concerned however, since her opponents couldn't attack without adding to her Life Points or Ryoga's. 

----------

Well, it looks like Akane and Ryoga just might be able to pull off a victory. Luna commented as she and Ranma-Yami watched them go on the offensive.

The Game King allowed, though he was getting a bit concerned for Kasumi and the chiropractor/shiatsu expert. The Uncute Tomboy and the Pig Boy were on the verge of making a comeback. 

----------

Dr. Tofu was also worried. He and his partner had been ready to win their first duel, but now it looked as if they were going to be handed a loss. All they could do for the moment was defend themselves. He placed one card facedown, ending his turn.

Ryoga smiled as he drew a new card. I'll sacrifice Battle Warrior and summon Steel Berserker in Attack Mode! (L6/2300/2400) A gigantic armored warrior that looked like a Viking appeared. He was armed with a massive two-handled broadsword. _ATTACK WOODLAND FAIRY ARCHER!_

With a single sweep of his sword, the giant cut Kasumi's Monster in two. 

----------

Akane: 2275 LP (**)

Ryoga: 700 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4250 LP (**)

Tofu: 2975 LP (**) 

----------

Kasumi could only shake her head resignedly. I shall summon Spirit of the Harp in Defense Mode. (L2/800/2000) A robed woman with a large harp appeared in a cross-legged sitting position. Kasumi then added another card. I shall also add Chorus of Sanctuary to increase her Defense Points by 500. (800/2500)

Akane smirked as she replaced her Monster Card with a new one. I'll sacrifice Wood Gladiator to summon Cannon Buster! (L5/2100/1900) A large armored warrior with two large canons mounted on his shoulders appeared. _ATTACK MOUNTAIN WITCH DOCTOR WITH YOUR BLASTER SHOT!_

The Cannon Buster fired off twin beams, which blew away Dr. Tofu's Monster. 

----------

Akane: 2275 LP (**)

Ryoga: 700 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4250 LP (**)

Tofu: 2675 LP (**) 

----------

Kasumi's partner became more concerned. At this rate, Ryoga and Akane will take down his Life Points and hers within a matter of a few turns. She could hold out much longer than he could, with her higher Life Points and vast Defensive Cards. Offense was limited with Ryoga's Trap Card in play. Any attack they made would be added to their opponents' Life Points. What could they do?

He was about to suggest to Kasumi to consider forfeiting the match when he drew a new card. He then got an idea.

I shall lay this card facedown and summon Herbal Expert in Attack Mode. (L3/1350/1200) This card became a man who was dressed in a green tunic and brown leggings. He had a kind of pouch slung over his right shoulder.

Ryoga snickered a bit. That wimp didn't mean squat against his Berserker. And since he couldn't attack Spirit of the Harp while she was in Defense...

_ATTACK THE HERBAL EXPERT!_

In a flash, Tofu's Monster was destroyed. 

----------

Akane: 2275 LP (**)

Ryoga: 700 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4250 LP (**)

Tofu: 1725 LP (**) 

----------

Dr. Tofu! What are you doing? Kasumi asked.

It's all right, Kasumi. I'm fine. The physician assured her. I have a plan.

Trust me.

Kasumi was about to protest further, but then decided to do as he asked. Seeing that she didn't have any cards in her hand to help him, she drew from her deck and found nothing as well, so she passed.

Akane smiled as she turned her attention on Tofu, who was now wide open. _CANNON BUSTER! ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!_

The healer winced as he felt the impact. 

----------

Oh no! He's been eliminated from the Duel! Luna gasped.

Ranma-Yami was about to agree, when he saw that Dr. Tofu was still in the game. 

----------

Akane: 2275 LP (**)

Ryoga: 700 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4250 LP (**)

Tofu: 675 LP (**) 

----------

Akane was confused. Huh? That can't be right. My Cannon Buster's attack should have wiped out the rest of your Life Points!

Tofu shrugged. That would have been right, except that when my Herbal Expert is sent to the Graveyard, his special effect is activated. The next three attacks made against me will only cause 50% damage to my Life Points. It's sort of like a recuperative effect. Your attack was 2100, but it only caused 1050 Points worth of damage.

Yeah? Well, that's not going to save you from me when my turn comes up! Ryoga said as he readied his Berserker to finish him off.

Well then, I'd best do this then. I lay one more card facedown, ending my turn.

Heh! Well it looks like it's all over for you Doc. Sorry about this but... _STEEL BERSERKER! ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!_

However, just as Ryoga's monster charged in, Tofu revealed his first facedown card. Activate Magic Arm Shield!

The card set forth an extending arm, which reached out, and grabbed hold of Akane's Cannon Buster. It then pulled it back in and placed it in the path of the Steel Berserker.

Akane cried out as her Monster was cleaved in twain and destroyed.

Magic Arm Shield allows me to defend myself, by using one of my opponents' Monsters to deflect the blow. Dr. Tofu said proudly. And since _YOU'RE_ the one destroying Akane's Monster, your Trap Card won't be able to convert that attacking energy into Life Points. 

----------

Akane: 2005 LP (**)

Ryoga: 700 LP (**)

Kasumi: 4250 LP (**)

Tofu: 675 LP (**) 

----------

Akane cried out as one of her best Monsters was sent to the Graveyard.

I'm sorry! The Lost Boy eeped as he had made an unintentional boo-boo. 

Kasumi breathed out a sigh of relief, then addressed the physician, Good move Dr. Tofu, but we still can't attack them.

Tofu then gave her a wink as he replied, Remember that _WE_ can't attack them.

Kusmi became more confused, then caught onto his meaning. Taking a deep breath, she drew a card, smiled, and laid it facedown. I shall switch Spirit of the Harp to Attack Mode. Furthermore, I shall use this Magic Card, Song of Victory! Her new card depicted the image of sheet music. This allows me to add 800 Attack Points to my musician. (Spirit of the Harp: 1600/2500) The downside is that she must be in Attack Mode in order for her to get the bonus, and I must end my turn.

Akane quickly seized her chance. My turn! I'll summon Iron Crusher in Attack Mode! (L4/1750/1200) As the metal warrior appeared, she considered her options. She could destroy Kasumi's musician, but that would only take off 150 Life Points. Considering that Kasumi currently had 4250, that wouldn't mean much. However, Dr. Tofu's Life Points were wide open and he only had 675, so she decided to knock him out of the Duel. With him gone, she and Ryoga could easily wear down her sister. _IRON CRUSHER! ATTACK DR. TOFU'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!_

----------

Here it comes! Ranma-Yami exclaimed as he and Luna held their breaths. 

----------

Activate facedown Magic Card, Soul Sacrifice! Kasumi cried out. 

Both Akane and Ryoga were shocked as the card revealed a priest about to stab herself through the heart.

This Magic Card will cost _HALF_ of my Life Points, but it will transfer them to either my Monsters Attack Points... or to Dr. Tofu! 

----------

Akane: 2005 LP (**)

Ryoga: 700 LP (**)

Kasumi: 2125 LP (**)

Tofu: 2800 LP (**) 

----------

Tofu winced as the Iron Crusher hit, but with the added Life Points, he was able to survive. 

----------

Akane: 2005 LP (**)

Ryoga: 700 LP (**)

Kasumi: 2125 LP (**)

Tofu: 1050 LP (**) 

----------

The healer let off a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully to his partner. Thank you, Kasumi.

You're welcome. Kasumi replied. I believe it's your turn now. Are you ready?

I'm ready to finish this Duel! He answered confidently.

Both their opponents couldn't believe the two. How could they win? With Ryoga's Trap Card in play, they couldn't attack. What could they do?

However, that was when Dr. Tofu revealed his last facedown card, which had a double image of a mage performing some arcane ritual. He addressed Akane and her partner. I must admit that you two had us worried for a while, but now this Duel is over. This card is called Repeat Magic. As its name implies, it allows me to use any Magic Card that has been played previously, by either side at the cost of 500 Life Points. 

----------

Akane: 2005 LP (**)

Ryoga: 700 LP (**)

Kasumi: 2125 LP (**)

Tofu: 550 LP (**) 

----------

I choose to repeat Soul Union! And as you know, using that card will cost me an additional 500 Points. 

----------

Akane: 2005 LP (**)

Ryoga: 700 LP (**)

Kasumi: 2125 LP (**)

Tofu: 50 LP (**) 

----------

Ryoga scoffed. You barely have any Life Points left! And if you boost Kasumi's Monster up...

And who said I was powering up _HER_ Monster? Tofu interjected. I'm adding half of my White Mage's Attack Points to _YOUR_ Monster! (Steel Berserker: 3350/2400)

And as you remember, I _ALSO_ gain control of the Monster I choose to enhance! _STEEL BERSERKER! ATTACK RYOGA'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!_

With one mighty blow, Ryoga was knocked out of the Duel. 

----------

Akane: 2005 LP (**)

Ryoga: 0 LP (**)

Kasumi: 2125 LP (**)

Tofu: 50 LP (**) 

----------

Tofu nodded. Since Steel Berserker was _YOUR_ Monster, your Trap Card didn't affect its attack. Oh, and since you are now out of the Duel, your cards have been made inactive, so your Power to Life Conversion Trap is no longer a threat.

The Lost Boy gulped as both his Trap Card and Monster disappeared from the field.

And now, I shall summon my Medicine Man in Defense Mode, ending my turn. (L4/1450/2000) 

The Card appeared as a smartly-dressed man dressed in a white suit and carrying a black satchel.

And since Ryoga is gone, it is my turn, Akane. Kasumi declared as she revealed her last facedown card. _GO SHIELD AND SWORD! OFFENSIVE/DEFENSIVE FLIP!_

(Iron Crusher: 1200/1700, Spirit of the Harp: 2500/1600, Medicine Man: 2000/1450) 

----------

Well now, she's got the same card you have, Ranma. Luna remarked fondly.

And it looks like this is the end for Akane. The Game King agreed. 

----------

Akane blanched as she realized that she was about to lose a lot of her Life Points. At least she'll still be in the game.

That was when Dr. Tofu put the final nail in her coffin.

One more thing Akane. When Medicine Man is in Defense Mode, he automatically transfers half of his Attack Points to any other Monster on the Field. So Kasumi's Spirit of the Harp now has an Attack Power of 3500!

Oh no...

Kasumi took a deep breath and said, Spirit of the Harp... _FINAL RHAPSODY!_

With a single strumming of her harp, Kasumi's musician let loose with a massive sonic blast, obliterating Akane's Monster and ending the Duel. 

----------

Final Duel Results

Akane: 0 LP (*)

Ryoga: 0 LP (*)

Kasumi: 2125 LP (***)

Tofu: 50 LP (***) 

----------

Akane dropped to her knees in total disbelief. She had lost...

Nearby, Ranma-Yami nodded. As he had suspected, Akane still needed to learn about cooperation with her partner, if she expected to survive in this tournament. He motioned for Luna to follow him. He had seen enough and it was now time for them to begin their own path toward the championships. 

To be continued...

Author's Notes

Well, how did you think of the first Duel of the Tournament? As expected, Akane's recklessness has cost her and now she and Ryoga are down to one Star Chip each. As for Ranma and Luna, we'll be seeing their first Duel next chapter as they face off against...

Well, that is a secret!

New Cards Introduced

Woodland Fairy Archer:(L3/1000/1100) Flying Elf Archer.

Metal Marksman: (L3/1300/900) Armored Rifleman.

Apprentice Windmaster: (L4/1500/1200) Novice wizard of the air currents.

Life Energy Feedback Trap Card: Reverses attack and cause Direct Damage according to Monster's Attack Points plus extra Life Points.

Forest Shaman: (L4/1550/1300) Elemental wizard.

Life Transfusion Trap Card: Activate when opponent receives extra Life Points. Automatically transfer bonus to self or partner.

Guardian's Prayer Magic Card: Select one Monster into Defense Mode and add 2000 Defense Points for one turn.

Medalin, the White Mage:(L6/2100/2400) Special effect: add 500 Attack and Defense Points to every other Monster on player's side of the field.

Wandering Soldier: (L4/1650/1200) Special effect: add 200 Attack Points to every other Monster on player's side of the field.

Stone Hand Grasp Trap Card: Stops any Monster's attack and send to Graveyard. Twenty-five percent of Monster's Attack Points is deducted from opponent's Life Points and opponent skips a turn.

Disarmament Magic Card: Remove one of opponent's Accessory/Power Boost Card currently in play.

Soul Union Magic Card: Pay 500 Life Points, choose one Monster from one's Graveyard and add half of Attack Points to any Monster on the field on either side. Able to control that Monster during one's turn.

Power to Life Conversion Trap Card: Stops all attacking Monsters and converts half of their Attack Points into Life Points.

Mountain Witch Doctor:(L4/1800/1500) Voodoo magician hermit

Wood Gladiator: (L2/500/700) Living tree warrior

Steel Berserker: (L6/2300/2400) Metallic Viking Golem

Cannon Buster: (L5/2100/1900) Like Cannon Soldier but with two cannons and far more firepower.

Herbal Expert: (L3/1350/1200) Special Effect: Herbal Expert is sent to the Graveyard and next three attacks made against player will be cut by 50%.

Song of Victory Magic Card: Add 800 Attack Points to any music-based Monster

Repeat Magic: Pay 500 Life Points. Reuse any Magic Card Played in Duel.

Medicine Man: (L4/1450/2000) Special effect: In Defense Mode, he automatically transfers half of his Attack Points to any Monster on the field. 


End file.
